My Imminent Disaster
by AAR5
Summary: "You know why I want you? I didn't know I was lost until you found me. I didn't know what alone was until the first night I spent without you in my bed. You're the one thing I've got right. You're what I've been waiting for, Pigeon." /Auslly/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys long time no see ;)**

 **So i've been itching to be able to publish this story on here but have pushed it aside since i've been so busy and still needed to update _My Sweet Escape._ But since i finally have some free time on my hands i decided to post it and im so very excited.**

 **This story is based of the book _Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire_ , it's one of my favorite books and i hope you guys enjoy this. **

* * *

Everything in the room screamed that I didn't belong. The stairs were crumbling, the rowdy patrons were shoulder to shoulder, and the air was a medley of sweat, blood and mold. Voices blurred as they yelled numbers and names back and forth, and arms flailed about, exchanging money and gestures to communicate over the noise. I squeezed through the crowd, following close behind my best friend.

"Keep your cash in your wallet, Ally!" Trish called to me. Her broad smile gleamed even in the dim light.

"Stay close! It'll get worse once it starts!" Jace yelled over the noise. Trish grabbed his hand, and then mine as Jace led us through the sea of people.

The sharp bleating of a bull horn cut through the smoky air. The noise startled me, and I jumped in reaction, looking for the source of the blast. A man stood on a wooden chair, holding a wad of cash in one hand, the horn in the other. He held the plastic to his lips. "Welcome to the blood bath! If you are looking for Economics 101…you are in the wrong fucking place, my friend! If you seek The Circle, this is Mecca! My name is Elliot, I make the rules and I call the fight. Betting ends once the opponents are on the floor. No touching the fighters, no assistance, no bet switching, and no encroachment of the ring. If you break these rules, you will get the piss beat out of you and you will be thrown out on your ass without your money! That includes you, ladies! So don't use your hoes to scam the system, boys!"

Jace shook his head. "Jesus, Elliot!" he yelled to the emcee over the noise, clearly disapproving of his friend's choice of words. My heart pounded in my chest. With a pink cashmere cardigan and pearl earrings, I felt like a school marm on the beaches of Normandy. I promised Trish that I could handle whatever we happened upon, but at ground zero I felt the urge to grip her toothpick of an arm with both hands. She wouldn't put me in any danger, but being in a basement with fifty or so drunken college boys intent on bloodshed and capital, I wasn't exactly confident of our chances to leave unscathed. After Trish met Jace at freshman orientation, she frequently accompanied him to the secret fights held in different basements of Eastern University.

Each event was held in a different spot, and kept secret until just an hour before the fight. Because I ran in somewhat tamer circles, I was surprised to learn of an underground world at Eastern; but Jace knew about it before he had ever enrolled. Austin, Jace's roommate and cousin, entered his first fight seven months before.

As a freshman, he was rumoured to be the most lethal competitor Elliot had seen in the three years since creating The Circle. Beginning his sophomore year, Austin was unbeatable. Together, Austin and Jace easily paid their rent and bills with the winnings.

Elliot brought the bull horn to his mouth once again, and the yelling and movement escalated to a feverish pace.

"Tonight we have a new challenger! Eastern's star varsity wrestler, Marek Young!"

Cheering ensued, and the crowd parted like the red sea when Merek entered the room. A circular space cleared, and the mob whistled, booed and taunted the contender. He bounced up and down, and rocked his neck back and forth; his face severe and focused. The crowd quieted to a dull roar, and then my hands shot to my ears when music blared through the large speakers on the other side of the room.

"Our next fighter doesn't need an introduction, but because he scares the shit outta me, I'll give him one, anyway! Shake in your boots, boys, and drop your panties, ladies! I give you: Austin 'Mad Dog' Moon!"

The volume exploded when Austin appeared in a doorway across the room. He made his entrance, shirtless, relaxed and unaffected. He strolled into the center of the circle as if he were showing up to another day at work. The lean muscles stretched under his tattooed skin as he popped his fists against Marek's knuckles. Austin leaned in and whispered something in Marek's ear, and the wrestler struggled to keep his stern expression. Marek stood toe to toe with Austin, and they looked directly into each other's eyes. Marek's expression was murderous; Austin looked mildly amused.

The men took a few steps back, and Elliot sounded the horn. Marek took a defensive stance, and Austin attacked.

I stood on my tip toes when I lost my line of sight, leaning from side to side to get a better view. I inched up, sliding through the screaming crowd. Elbows jabbed into my sides, and shoulders rammed into me, bouncing me back and forth like a pin ball. The tops of Marek's and Austins' heads became visible, so I continued to push my way forward.

When I finally reached the front, Marek grabbed Austin with his thick arms and attempted to throw him to the ground. When Marek leaned down with the motion, Austin rammed his knee into Marek's face. Before Marek could shake off the blow, Austin lit into him; his fists making contact with Marek's bloodied face over and over.

Five fingers sank into my arm and I jerked back.

"What the hell are you doing, Ally?" Jace said.

"I can't see from back there!" I called to him.

I turned just in time to see Marek land a solid punch. Austin turned, and for a moment I thought he had dodged another blow, but he made a complete circle, crashing his elbow straight into the center of Marek's nose. Blood sprayed my face, and splattered down the front of my cardigan. Marek fell to the concrete floor with a thud, and for a brief moment the room was completely silent.

Elliot threw a scarlet square of fabric on Marek's limp body, and the mob detonated. Cash changed hands once again, and the expressions divided into the smug and the frustrated.

I was pushed around with the movement of those coming and going. Trish called my name from somewhere in the back, but I was mesmerized by the trail of red from my chest to my waist. A pair of heavy black boots stepped in front of me, diverting my attention to the floor. My eyes travelled upward; jeans spattered with blood, a set of finely-chiselled abs, a bare chest drenched in sweat, and finally a pair of warm, brown eyes. I was shoved from behind, and Austin caught me by the arm before I fell forward.

"Hey! Back up off her!" Austin frowned, shoving anyone who came near me. His stern expression melted into a smile at the sight my shirt, and then he dabbed my face with a towel. "Sorry about that, Pigeon."

* * *

 **Ayy so i hoped you guys liked it, I'll probably update tomorrow if i get a good response from this chapter.**

 **I'd like to take this moment to apologise for not updating My Sweet Escape, im so so so sorry for those of you who have been waiting for me to update, I've been so busy this year with my GCSE'S and as some of you may know they are a really big deal, but exams are over and now i just have to wait for results day. Plus i've also been busy working this summer and have had no free time to continue writing up until this week.**

 **Again, i am so so sorry but i'll hopefully be updating that sorry very soon, I hope you guys like the story. Please review :)))**

 **XxDisclaimerXx I own nothing**


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot patted the back of Austins' head.

"C'mon, Mad Dog! You have some dough waitin' on ya!" His eyes didn't stray from mine.

"It's a damn shame about the sweater. It looks good on you."

In the next moment he was engulfed by fans, disappearing the way he came.

"What were thinking you idiot?" Trish yelled, yanking my arm.

"I came here to see a fight, didn't I?" I smiled.

"You aren't even supposed to be here, Ally," Jace scolded.

"Neither is Trish," I said.

"She doesn't try to jump in the circle!" he frowned.

"Let's go." Trish smiled at me and wiped my face.

"You are such a pain in the ass, Ally. God, I love you!" She hooked her arm around my neck, and we made our way up the stairs and out into the night.

Trish followed me into my dorm room, and then sneered at my roommate, Kira. I immediately peeled off the bloody cardigan, throwing it into the hamper.

"Gross. Where have you been?" Kira asked from her bed.

I looked to Trish, who shrugged. "Nose bleed. You haven't seen one of Ally's famous nose bleeds?"

Kira pushed up her glasses and shook her head. "Oh, you will." She winked at me and then shut the door behind her.

Less than a minute later, my cell phone chimed. Per her usual, Trish texted me seconds after we had said goodbye.

 _staying w shep c u 2morrow ring queen_

I peeked at Kira who watched me as if my nose would gush at any moment.

"She was kidding," I said.

Kira nodded with indifference, and then looked down to the mess of books on her bedspread.

"I guess I'll get a shower," I said, grabbing a towel and my shower bag.

"I'll alert the media," Kira deadpanned, keeping her head down.

The next day, Jace and Trish joined me for lunch. I had intended to sit alone, but as students filtered into the cafeteria, the chairs around me were filled by either Jace's frat brothers or members of the football team. Some of them were at the fight, but no one mentioned my ring-side experience.

"Jace," a passing voice called.

Jace nodded, and Trish and I both turned to see Austin take a seat at the end of the table. He was followed by two voluptuous bottle-blondes wearing Sigma Kappa tees. One of them sat on Austins' lap, the other sat beside him, pawing at his shirt.

"I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth," Trish muttered.

The blonde on Austins' lap turned to Trish. "I heard that, skank."

Trish grabbed her roll and threw it down the table, narrowly missing the girl's face. Before the girl could say another word, Austin let his knees give way, sending her tumbling to the floor.

"Ouch!" she squealed, looking up at Austin.

"Trish is a friend of mine. You need to find another lap, Lex."

"Austin!" she whined, scrambling to her feet.

Austin turned his attention to his plate, ignoring her. She looked at her sister and huffed, and then they left hand in hand. Austin winked at Trish, and as if nothing had happened, shovelled another bite into his mouth. It was then that I noticed a small cut on his eyebrow. He traded glances with Jace, and then began a conversation with one of the football guys across from him.

Although the lunch table had thinned, Trish, Jace and I lingered to discuss our weekend plans. Austin stood up to leave, but stopped at our end of the table.

"What?" Jace asked loudly, holding his hand to his ear. I tried to ignore him for as long as possible, but when I looked up, Austin was staring at me.

"You know her, Aus. Trish's best friend? She was with us the other night," Jace said.

Austin smiled at me in what I assumed was his most charming expression. He oozed sex and rebelliousness with his buzzed, brown hair and tattooed forearms, and I rolled my eyes at his attempt to lure me in.

"Since when do you have a best friend, Trish?" Austin asked.

"Since junior year," she answered, pressing her lips together as she smiled in my direction.

"Don't you remember, Austin? You ruined her sweater."

Austin smiled. "I ruin a lot of sweaters."

"Gross," I muttered.

Austin spun the empty chair beside me and sat, resting his arms in front of him.

"So you're the Pigeon, huh?" "

No," I snapped.

"I have a name." He seemed amused at the way I regarded him, which only served to make me angrier.

"Well? What is it?" he asked.

I took a bite of the last apple spear on my plate, ignoring him. "Pigeon it is, then," he shrugged.

I glanced up at Trish, and then turned to Austin. "I'm trying to eat, here."

Austin settled in for the challenge I presented.

"My name's Austin. Austin Moon."

I rolled my eyes. "I know who you are."

"You do, huh?" Austin said, raising his wounded eyebrow.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's hard not to notice when fifty drunks are chanting your name. "

Austin sat up a bit taller. "I get that a lot."

I rolled my eyes again, and Austin chuckled.

"Do you have a twitch?"

"A what?"

"A twitch. Your eyes keep wiggling around." He laughed again when I glared at him.

"Those are some amazing eyes though," he said, leaning just inches from my face. "What colour is that, anyway? Brown?"

I looked down to my plate, letting the long strands of my caramel hair create a curtain between us. I didn't like the way it made me feel when he was so close. I didn't want to be like the other scores of girls at Eastern that blushed in his presence. I didn't want him to affect me in that way at all.

"Don't even think about it, Austin. She's like my sister," Trish warned.

"Baby," Jace said. "You just told him no. He's never gonna stop, now."

"You're not her type," she hedged.

Austin feigned insult. "I'm everyone's type!" I peeked over at him and smiled.

"Ah! A smile. I'm not a rotten bastard after all," he winked. "It was nice to meet you, Pidge."

He walked around the table and leaned into Trish's ear. Jace threw a french fry at his cousin. "Get your lips outta my girl's ear, Aus!"

"Networking! I'm networking!" Austin walked out with his hands up in an innocent gesture.

A few more girls followed behind him, giggling and running their fingers through their hair to get his attention. He opened the door for them, and they nearly squealed in delight. Trish laughed.

"Oh, no. You're in trouble, Ally."

"What did he say?" I asked, wary.

"He wants you to bring her to the apartment, doesn't he?" Jace said. Trish nodded and he shook his head. "You're a smart girl, Abby. I'm telling you now, if you fall for his shit and then end up getting mad at him, you can't take it out on me and Trish, all right?"

I smiled. "I won't fall for it, Jace. Do I look like one of the Barbie twins to you?"

"She won't fall for it," Trish assured him, touching his arm.

"This isn't my first rodeo, babe. Do you know how many times he's screwed things up for me because he one nights the best friend? All of a sudden it's a conflict of interest to date me because it's fraternizing with the enemy! I'm tellin' ya, Ally," he looked at me, "don't tell Trish she can't come over or date me because you fall for Aus's line of BS. Consider yourself warned."

"Unnecessary, but appreciated," I said. I tried to assure Jace with a smile, but his pessimism was driven by years of being burned by Austins' endeavours. Trish waved, leaving with Jace as I walked to my afternoon class.

I squinted one eye from the bright sun, gripping my backpack straps. Eastern was exactly what I hoped it would be; from the smaller classrooms to the unfamiliar faces. It was a new start for me; I could finally walk somewhere without the whispers of those who knew— or thought they knew—anything about my past. I was as indistinguishable as any other wide-eyed, over-achieving freshman on their way to class; no staring, no rumours, no pity or judgment. Only the illusion of what I wanted them to see: Cashmered, no-nonsense Ally Dawson.

I sat my backpack on the floor, and collapsed into the chair, bending down to fish my laptop from my bag. When I popped up to set it on my desk, Austin fell into the next desk.

"Good. You can take notes for me," he said.

He chewed on a pen and smiled, undoubtedly his most charming. I shot a disgusted look at him.

"You're not even in this class."

"The hell if I'm not. I usually sit up there," he said, nodding to the top row. A small group of girls were staring at me, and I noticed an empty chair in the center.

"I'm not taking notes for you," I said, booting up my computer.

Austin leaned so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek. "I'm sorry…did I offend you in some way?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Then what is your problem?" I kept my voice low. "I'm not sleeping with you. You should give up, now."

A slow smile crept across his face before he spoke. "I haven't asked you sleep with me," his eyes drifted to the ceiling in thought, "have I?"

"I'm not a Barbie twin or one of your little groupies up there," I said, glancing at the girls behind us. "I'm not impressed with your tattoos, or your boyish charm, or your forced indifference, so you can stop the antics, okay?"

"Okay, Pigeon." He was infuriatingly impervious to my rudeness. "Why don't you come over with Trish tonight?" I sneered at his request, but he leaned closer. "I'm not trying to bag you. I just wanna hang out."

"Bag me? How do you ever get laid talking like that?" Austin burst into laughter, shaking his head. "Just come over. I won't even flirt with you, I swear."

"I'll think about it."

Professor Chaney strolled in, and Austin turned his attention to the front of the room. A residual smile lingered on his face, making the dimple in his cheek sink in. The more he smiled, the more I wanted to hate him, and yet it was the very thing that made hating him impossible.

"Who can tell me which President had a cross-eyed wife with a bad case of the uglies?" Chaney asked.

"Make sure you get that down," Austin whispered. "I'm gonna need to know that for job interviews."

"Sshh," I said, typing Chaney's every word.

Austin grinned and relaxed into his chair. As the hour progressed, he alternated between yawning and leaning against my arm to look at my monitor. I made a concentrated effort to ignore him, but his proximity and the muscles bulging from his arm made it difficult. He picked at the black leather band around his wrist until Chaney dismissed us. I hurried out the door and down the hall. Just when I felt sure I was a safe distance, Austin Moon was at my side.

"Have you thought about it?" he asked, slipping on his sunglasses. A petite brunette stepped in front of us, wide-eyed and hopeful.

"Hey, Austin," she lilted, playing with her hair. I paused, recoiling from her sugary tone, and then walked around her. I'd seen her before, talking normally in the commons area of the girls' dorm, Morgan Hall. Her tone sounded much more mature, then, and I wondered what it was about a toddler's voice she thought Austin would find appealing. She babbled in a higher octave for a bit longer until he was next to me once again. Pulling a lighter from his pocket, he lit a cigarette and blew out a thick cloud of smoke.

"Where was I? Oh yeah… you were thinking."

I grimaced. "What are you talking about?"

"Have you thought about coming over?"

"If I say yes, will you quit following me?"

He considered my stipulation and then nodded. "Yes."

"Then I'll come over."

"When?"

I sighed. "Tonight. I'll come over tonight."

Austin smiled and stopped in his tracks. "Sweet. See you then, Pidge," he called after me.

I rounded the corner to see Trish standing with Dez outside our dormitory. The three of us ended up at the same table at freshman orientation, and I knew he would be the welcome third wheel to our well-oiled machine. He wasn't excessively tall, but still he towered over my five feet, four inches. His round eyes offset his long, lean features, and his red hair

"Austin Moon? Jesus, All, since when did you start fishing in the deep end?" Dez said with disapproving eyes.

Trish pulled the gum from her mouth in a long string. "You're only making it worse by brushing him off. He's not used to that."

"What do you suggest I do? Sleep with him?"

Trish shrugged. "It'll save time."

"I told him I'd come over tonight."

Dez and Trish traded glances.

"What? He promised to quit bugging me if I said yes. You're going over there tonight, right?"

"Well, yeah," Trish said. "You're really coming?"

I smiled and walked past them into the dorms, wondering if Austin would make good on his promise not to flirt. He wasn't hard to figure out; he either saw me as a challenge, or safely unattractive enough to be a good friend. I wasn't sure which bothered me worse.

* * *

 **So chapter 2 is done :) Please review and tell me what you think, it would mean a lot**

 **XxDisclaimerXx i own nothing**


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours later, Trish knocked on my door to take me to Jace and Austins'. She didn't hold back when I walked into the hall.

"Yuck, Ally! You look homeless!"

"Good," I said, smiling at my ensemble. My hair was piled on top of my head in a messy bun. I had scrubbed the makeup from my face and replaced my contacts with rectangular black-rimmed glasses. Sporting a ratty t-shirt and sweatpants, I shuffled along in a pair of flip flops. The idea had come to me hours before that either way, unattractive was the best plan. Ideally, Austin would be instantly turned off and stop his ridiculous persistence. If he was looking for a buddy, I was aiming for too homely to be seen with. Trish rolled down her window and spat out her gum.

"You're so obvious. Why didn't you just roll in dog shit to make your outfit complete?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone," I said.

"Obviously."

We pulled into the parking lot of Jace's apartment complex, and I followed Trish to the stairs. Jace opened the door, laughing as I walked in.

"What happened to you?"

"She's trying to be unimpressive," Trish said.

Trish followed Jace into his room. The door closed and I stood alone, feeling out of place. I sat in the recliner closest to the door, and kicked off my flip flops. Their apartment was more aesthetically pleasing than the typical bachelor pad. The predictable posters of half-naked women and stolen street signs were on the walls, but it was clean, the furniture was new, and the smell of stale beer and dirty clothes was notably absent.

"It's about time you showed up," Austin said, collapsing onto the couch. I smiled and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, waiting for him to recoil at my appearance.

"Trish had a paper to finish."

"Speaking of papers, have you started the one for history, yet?" He didn't bat an eye at my messy hair, and I frowned at his reaction. "

Have you?"

"I finished it this afternoon."

"It's not due until next Wednesday," I said, surprised.

"I just plugged it out. How hard can a two page essay on Grant be?"

"I'm a procrastinator, I guess," I shrugged.

"I probably won't start on it until this weekend."

"Well, if you need help just let me know." I waited for him to laugh, or to show some sign that he was joking, but his expression was sincere. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to help me with my paper."

"I have an A in that class," he said, a bit miffed at my disbelief.

"He has A's in all his classes. He's a freakin' genius. I hate him," Jace said as he led Trish into the living room by the hand. I watched Austin with a dubious expression and his eyebrows shot up. "What? You don't think a guy covered in tats and that trades punches for a living can get the grades? I'm not in school because I have nothing better to do."

"Why do you have to fight at all, then? Why didn't you try for scholarships?" I asked.

"I did. I was awarded half my tuition. But there are books, living expenses, and I gotta come up with the other half some time. I'm serious, Pidge. If you need help with anything, just ask."

"I don't need your help. I can write a paper." I wanted to leave it at that. I should have left it at that, but the new side of him he'd revealed gnawed at my curiosity. "You can't find something else to do for a living? Less—I don't know— sadistic?"

Austin shrugged. "It's an easy way to make a buck. I can't make that much working at the mall."

"I wouldn't say it's easy if you're getting hit in the face."

"What? You're worried about me?" he winked.

I made a face and he chuckled. "I don't get hit that often. If they swing, I move. It's not that hard." I laughed once.

"You act as if no one else has come to that conclusion."

"When I throw a punch they take it and try to reciprocate. That's not gonna win a fight."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you…the Karate Kid? Where did you learn to fight?" Jace and Trish glanced at each other, and then their eyes wandered to the floor. It didn't take long to recognize I had said something wrong. Austin didn't seem affected.

"I had a dad with a drinking problem and a bad temper, and four older brothers that carried the asshole gene."

"Oh." My ears smouldered.

"Don't be embarrassed, Pidge. Dad quit drinking, the brothers grew up."

"I'm not embarrassed." I fidgeted with the falling strands of my hair and then decided to pull it down and smooth it into another bun, trying to ignore the awkward silence. "I like the naturel thing you have going on. Girls don't come over here like that."

"I was coerced into coming here. It didn't occur to me to impress you," I said, aggravated that my plan had failed. He smiled his boyish, amused grin, and I turned up my anger a notch, hoping it would cover my unease. I didn't know how most girls felt around him, but I'd seen how they behaved. I was experiencing more of a disorientated, nauseous feeling than giggly infatuation, and the harder he worked to make me smile, the more unsettled I felt.

"I'm already impressed. I don't normally have to beg girls to come to my apartment."

"I'm sure," I said, screwing my face into disgust. He was the worst kind of confident. Not only was he shamelessly aware of his appeal, he was so used to women throwing themselves at him that he regarded my cool demeanour as refreshing instead of an insult. I would have to change my strategy. Trish pointed the remote at the television and switched it on.

"There's a good movie on tonight. Anyone want to find out where Baby Jane is?" Austin stood up.

"I was just heading out for dinner. You hungry, Pidge?"

"I already ate," I shrugged.

"No you haven't," Trish said before realizing her mistake. "Oh…er…that's right, I forgot you grabbed a…pizza? Before we left."

I grimaced at her miserable attempt to fix her blunder, and then waited for Austins' reaction. He walked across the room and opened the door.

"C'mon. You've gotta be hungry."

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever you want. We can hit a pizza place." I looked down at my clothes.

"I'm not really dressed." He appraised me for a moment and then grinned.

"You look fine. Let's go, I'm starvin'." I stood up and waved to Trish, passing Austin to walk down the stairs. I stopped in the parking lot, watching in horror as he straddled a matte black motorcycle.

"Uh…." I trailed off, scrunching my exposed toes.

He shot me an impatient glare. "Oh, get on. I'll go slow."

"What is that?" I asked, reading the writing on the gas tank too late.

"It's a Harley Night Rod. She's the love of my life, so don't scratch the paint when you get on."

"I'm wearing flip flops!"

Austin stared at me as if I'd spoken a foreign language. "I'm wearing boots. Get on."

He slipped on his sunglasses, and the engine snarled when he brought it to life. I climbed on and reached for something to grab on to, but my fingers slipped from leather to the plastic cover of the taillight. Austin grabbed my wrists and wrapped them around his middle.

"There's nothing to hold on to but me, Pidge. Don't let go," he said, pushing the bike backward with his feet.

With a flick of his wrist, he pulled onto the street, and took off like a rocket. The pieces of my hair that hung loose beat against my face, and I ducked behind Austin, knowing I would end up with bug guts on my glasses if I looked over his shoulder. He gunned the throttle when we pulled into the driveway of the restaurant, and once he slowed to a stop, I wasted no time scrambling to the safety of the concrete.

"You're a lunatic!"

Austin chuckled, leaning his bike onto its kickstand before dismounting. "I went the speed limit."

"Yeah, if we were on the Autobahn!" I said, pulling out my bun to separate the rats with my fingers. Austin watched me pull hair away from my face and then walked to the door, holding it open.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Pigeon."

I stormed past him into the restaurant, my head not quite in sync with my feet. Grease and herbs filled the air as I followed him across the red, breadcrumb-speckled carpet. He chose a booth in the corner, away from the patches of students and families, and then ordered two beers. I scanned the room, watching the parents coaxing their boisterous children to eat, and looking away from the inquisitive glances of Eastern students.

"Sure, Austin," the waitress said, writing down our drink orders. She looked a bit high from his presence as she returned to the kitchen. I tucked the wind-blown hairs behind my ears, suddenly embarrassed by my appearance.

"Come here often?" I asked acerbically.

Austin leaned on the table with his elbows, his brown eyes fixated on mine.

"So what's your story, Pidge? Are you a man-hater in general, or do you just hate me?"

"I think it's just you," I grumbled.

He laughed once, amused at my mood. "I can't figure you out. You're the first girl that's ever been disgusted with me before sex. You don't get all flustered when you talk to me, and you don't try to get my attention."

"It's not a ploy. I just don't like you."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't like me." My frown involuntarily smoothed and I sighed.

"I didn't say you're a bad person. I just don't like being a foregone conclusion for the sole reason of having a vagina." I focused on the grains of salt on the table until I heard a choking noise from Austins' direction.

His eyes widened and he quivered with howling laughter. "Oh my God! You're killing me! That's it. We have to be friends. I won't take no for an answer."

"I don't mind being friends, but that doesn't mean you have to try to get in my panties every five seconds."

"You're not sleeping with me. I get it." I tried not to smile, but failed.

His eyes brightened. "You have my word. I won't even think about your panties…unless you want me to."

I rested my elbows on the table and leaned into them. "And that won't happen, so we can be friends." An impish grin sharpened his features as he leaned in a bit closer.

"Never say never."

"So what's your story?" I asked. "Have you always been Austin "Mad Dog"Moon, or is that just since you came here?" I used two fingers on each hand as quotation marks when I said his nickname, and for the first time his confidence waned.

He looked a bit embarrassed. "No. Elliot started that after my first fight." His short answers were beginning to bug me.

"That's it? You're not going to tell me anything about yourself?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"The normal stuff. Where you're from, what you want to be when you grow up…things like that."

"I'm from here, born and raised, and I'm a criminal justice major." With a sigh, he unrolled his silverware and straightened them beside his plate. He looked over his shoulder, and I noticed his jaw tensing a bit at those around us.

Two tables seating the Eastern soccer team erupted in laughter, and Austin seemed to be annoyed at what they were laughing about.

"You're joking," I said in disbelief.

"No, I'm a local," he said, distracted.

"I meant about your major. You don't look like the criminal justice type."

His eyebrows pulled together, suddenly focused on our conversation. "Why?"

I scanned the tattoos covering his arm. "I'll just say that you seem more criminal and less justice."

"I don't get in any trouble…for the most part. Dad was pretty strict."

"Where was your mom?"

"She died when I was a kid," he said as a matter-of fact.

"I'm…I'm sorry," I said, shaking my head. His answer caught me off-guard.

He dismissed my sympathy. "I don't remember her. My brothers do, but I was just three when she died."

"Four brothers, huh? How did you keep them straight?" I teased.

"I kept them straight by who hit the hardest, which also happened to be oldest to youngest. Thomas, the twins… Taylor and Tyler, and then Trenton. You never, ever got caught alone in a room with Taylor and Ty. I learned half of what I do in The Circle from them. Trenton was the smallest, but he's fast. He's the only one that can land a punch on me, now."

I shook my head, dumbfounded at the thought of five Austins running around in one household. "Do they all have tattoos?"

"Pretty much. Except Thomas. He's an ad exec in California."

"And your dad? Where's he?"

"Around," he said. His jaws were working again, increasingly irritated with the soccer team.

"What are they laughing about?" I asked, gesturing to the rowdy table.

He shook his head, clearly not wanting to share. I crossed my arms and squirmed in my seat, nervous about what they were saying that caused him so much aggravation.

"Tell me."

"They're laughing about me having to take you to dinner, first. It's not usually…my thing."

"First?" When the realization settled on my face, Austin winced at my expression.

I spoke before I thought. "And I was afraid they were laughing about you being seen with me dressed like this, and they think I'm going to sleep with you," I grumbled.

"Why wouldn't I be seen with you?"

"What were we talking about?" I asked, warding off the heat rising under my cheeks.

"You. What's your major?" he asked.

"Oh, er…general ed, for now. I'm still undecided, but I'm leaning toward Accounting."

"You're not a local, though. You must be a transplant."

"Wichita. Same as Trish."

"How did you end up here from Kansas?" I picked at the label of my beer bottle.

"We just had to get away."

"From what?"

"My parents." "

Oh. What about Trish? She has parent issues, too?"

"No, Mark and Pam are great. They practically raised me. She sort of tagged along; she didn't want me to come alone."

Austin nodded. "So, why Eastern?"

"What's with the third degree?" I said.

The questions were drifting from small talk to personal, and I was beginning to get uncomfortable. Several chairs knocked together as the soccer team left their seats. They traded one last joke before they meandered toward the door. Their pace quickened when Austin stood up. Those in the back of the group pushed those in front to escape before Austin made his way across the room. He sat down, forcing the frustration and anger away. I raised an eyebrow.

"You were going to say why you chose Eastern," he prompted.

"It's hard to explain," I said, shrugging. "I guess it just felt right."

He smiled as he opened his menu. "I know what you mean."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is all done, we are slowly getting to get to the personal side of Austin and Ally, you guys will get to know more about their past and their families soon... ;)**

 **I forgot to let you know in the last chapter, but at some point in the story i will have to change the rating to M, i'll let you know before it happens. i hope no one has a problem with that, if not PM me :)**

 **i gotta say guys im a little dissapointed in the lack of reviews ive been getting, making me reconsider carrying on with the story, let me know...**

 **XxDisclaimerXx i own nothing**


	4. Chapter 4

Familiar faces filled the seats of our favourite lunch table. Trish sat on one side of me, Dez on the other, and the rest of the spaces were picked off by Jace and his Sigma Tau brothers. It was hard to hear with the low roar inside the cafeteria, and the air conditioner seemed to be on the fritz again. The air was thick with the smells of fried foods and sweaty skin, but somehow everyone seemed to be more energetic than usual.

"Hey Brazil," Jace said, greeting the man sitting in front of me. His olive skin and chocolate eyes offset the white Eastern Football hat pulled low on his forehead.

"Missed you after the game Saturday, Jace. I drank a beer or six for ya," he said with a broad, white grin.

"I appreciate it. I took Trish out to dinner," he said, leaning over to kiss the top of Trish's long, Black, curly hair.

"You're sittin' in my chair, Brazil."

Brazil turned to see Austin standing behind him, and then looked to me, surprised.

"Oh, is she one of your girls, Aus?"

"Absolutely not," I said, shaking my head. Brazil looked to Austin, who stared at him expectantly. Brazil shrugged and then took his tray to the end of the table. Austin smiled at me as he settled into the seat.

"What's up, Pidge?"

"What is that?" I asked, unable to look away from his tray. The mystery food on his plate looked like a wax display. Austin laughed and took a drink from his water glass.

"The cafeteria ladies scare me. I'm not about to critique their cooking skills." I didn't miss the appraising eyes of those sitting at the table. Austins' behaviour piqued their curiosity, and I subdued a smile at being the only girl they had seen him insist on sitting by.

"Ugh…that Bio test is after lunch," Trish groaned.

"Did you study?" I asked.

"God, no. I spent the night reassuring my boyfriend that you weren't going to sleep with Austin."

The football players seated at the end of our table stopped their obnoxious laughter to listen more closely, making the other students take notice. I glared at Trish, but she was unconcerned with any blame, nudging Jace with her shoulder.

"Jesus, Jace. You've got it that bad, huh?" Austin asked, throwing a packet of ketchup at his cousin.

Jace didn't answer, but I smiled appreciatively at Austin for the diversion. Trish rubbed his back.

"He's going to be okay. It's just going to take him awhile to believe Ally is resistant to your charms."

"I haven't tried to charm her," Austin sniffed, seeming offended.

"She's my friend." I looked to Jace.

"I told you. You have nothing to worry about."

Jace eyes finally met my eyes, and upon seeing my sincere expression, his eyes brightened a bit.

"Did you study?" Austin asked me.

I frowned. "No amount of studying is going to help me with Biology. It's just not something I can wrap my head around."

Austin stood up. "C'mon."

"What?"

"Let's go get your notes. I'm going to help you study."

"Austin…."

"Get your ass up, Pidge. You're gonna to ace that test." I tugged on one of Trish's long, black braids as I passed.

"See you in class, Trish." She smiled.

"I'll save you a seat. I'll need all the help I can get."

Austin followed me to my room, and I pulled out my study guide while he popped open my book. He quizzed me relentlessly, and then clarified a few things I didn't understand. In the way that he explained it, the concepts went from being confusing to obvious.

"…and somatic cells use mitosis to reproduce. That's when you have the phases. They sound sort of like a woman's name: Prometa Anatela."

I laughed. "Prometa Anatela?"

"Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase and Telophase."

"Prometa Anatela," I repeated, nodding.

He smacked the top of my head with the papers. "You got this. You know this study guide backwards and forwards."

I sighed. "Well…we'll see."

"I'm going to walk you to class. I'll quiz you on the way." I locked the door behind us.

"You're not going to be mad if I flunk this test, are you?"

"You're not going to flunk, Pidge. We need to start earlier for the next one, though," he said, keeping in-step with me to the science building.

"How are you going to tutor me, do your homework, study and train for your fights?"

Austin chuckled. "I don't train for my fights. Elliot calls me, tells me where the fight is, and I go."

I shook my head in disbelief as he held the paper in front of him to ask the first question. We nearly finished a second round of the study guide when we reached my class.

"Kick ass," he smiled, handing me the notes and leaning against the door jamb.

"Hey, Aus." I turned to see a tall, somewhat lanky man smile at Austin on his way into the classroom.

"Dallas," Austin nodded.

Dallas's eyes brightened a bit when he looked to me, and he smiled. "Hi, Ally."

"Hi," I said, surprised that he knew my name. I had seen him in class, but we'd never met. Dallas continued to his seat, joking with those sitting beside him.

"Who's that?" I asked. Austin shrugged, but the skin around his eyes seemed tenser than before.

"Dallas Centineo, He's one of my Sig Tau brothers."

"You're in a frat?" I asked, doubtful.

"Sigma Tau, same as Jace. I thought you knew that," he said, looking beyond me to Dallas.

"Well…you don't seem the…fraternity type," I said, eyeing the tattoos on his forearms.

Austin turned his attention to me and grinned. "My dad is an alumn, and my brothers are all Sig Tau's…it's a family thing."

"And they expected you to pledge?" I asked, skeptical.

"Not really. They're just good guys," he said, flicking my papers.

"Better get to class."

"Thanks for helping me," I said, nudging him with my elbow. Trish passed, and I followed her to our seats.

"How did it go?" she asked.

I shrugged. "He's a good tutor."

"Just a tutor?"

"He's a good friend, too."

She seemed disappointed, and I giggled at the fallen expression on her face. It had always been a dream of Trish's for us to date friends, and roommates-slash-cousins, for her, was hitting the jackpot. She wanted us to room together when she decided to come with me to Eastern, but I vetoed her idea, hoping to spread my wings a bit. Once she finished pouting, she focused on finding a friend of Jace's to introduce me to. Austins' healthy interest in me had surpassed her ideas.

I breezed through the test and sat on the steps outside the building, waiting for Trish. When she slumped down beside me in defeat, I waited for her to speak.

"That was awful!" she cried.

"You should study with us. Austin explains it really well."

Trish groaned and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You were no help at all! Couldn't you have given me a courtesy nod or something?" I hooked my arm around her neck and walked her to our dorm.

Over the next week, Austin helped with my history paper and tutored me in Biology. We stood together scanning the grade board outside Professor Campbell's office. My student number was three spots from the top.

"Third highest test grade in the class! Nice, Pidge!" he said, squeezing me. His eyes were bright with excitement and pride, and an awkward feeling made me to take a step back.

"Thanks, Aus. couldn't have done it without you," I said, pulling on his t-shirt. He tossed me over his shoulder, making his way through the crowd behind us.

"Make way! Move it, people! Let's make room for this poor woman's hideously disfigured, ginormous brain! She's a fucking genius!"

I giggled at the amused and curious expressions of my classmates. As the days went by, we fielded the persistent rumours about a relationship. Austins' reputation helped to quiet the gossip. He had never been known to stay with one girl longer than a night, so the more times we were seen together, the more people understood our platonic relationship for what it was. Even with the constant questions of our involvement, the stream of attention Austin received from his co-eds didn't recede.

He continued to sit next to me in History, and eat with me at lunch. It didn't take long to realize I had been wrong about him, even finding myself defensive towards those that didn't know Austin the way that I did. In the cafeteria, Austin set a can of orange juice in front of me.

"You didn't have to do that. I was going to grab one," I said, peeling off my jacket.

"Well, now you don't have to," he said, flashing the dimple on his left cheek.

Brazil snorted. "Did she turn you into a cabana boy, Austin? What's next, fanning her with a palm tree leaf, wearing a Speedo?"

Austin shot him a murderous glare, and I jumped to his defence.

"You couldn't fill a Speedo, Brazil. Shut the hell up."

"Easy, Ally! I was kidding!" Brazil said, holding up his hands.

"Just…don't talk about him like that," I said, frowning.

Austins' expression was a mixture of surprise and gratitude. "Now I've seen it all. I was just defended by a girl," he said, standing up.

Before he left with his tray, he offered one more warning glare to Brazil, and then walked outside to stand with a small group of fellow smokers outside the building. I tried not to watch him while he laughed and talked. Every girl in the group subtly competed for the space next to him, and Trish shoved her elbow in my ribs when she noticed my attention was elsewhere.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Ally?"

"Nothing. I'm not looking at anything." She rested her chin on her hand and shook her head.

"They're so obvious. Look at the red head. She's ran her fingers through her hair as many times as she's blinked. I wonder if Austin gets tired of that."

Jace nodded. "He does. Everyone thinks he's this asshole, but if they only knew how much patience he has dealing with every girl that thinks she can tame him…he can't go anywhere without them bugging him. Trust me; he's much more polite than I would be."

"Oh, like you wouldn't love it," Trish said, kissing his cheek.

Austin was finishing his cigarette outside the cafeteria when I passed. "Wait up, Pidge. I'll walk you."

"You don't have to walk me to every class, Austin. I know how to get there on my own." Austin was easily side tracked by a girl with long, black hair and a short skirt walking by that smiled at him. He followed her with his eyes and nodded in the girl's direction, throwing down his cigarette.

"I'll catch up with you later, Pidge."

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes as he jogged to the girl's side.

Austin' seat remained empty during class, and I found myself a bit aggravated with him for missing over a girl he didn't know. Professor Chaney dismissed early, and I hurried across the lawn, aware that I was to meet Finch at three to give him Sherri Cassidy's Music Appreciation notes. I looked at my watch and quickened my pace.

"Ally?" Dallas jogged across the grass to walk beside me. "I don't think we've officially met," he said, holding out his hand. "Dallas Centineo ."

I took his hand and smiled. "Ally Dawson."

"I was behind you when you got your bio test grade. Congratulations," he smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks. Austin helped, or I would've been at the bottom of that list, trust me."

"Oh, are you guys…."

"Friends."

Dallas nodded and smiled. "Did he tell you there's a party at the House this weekend?"

"We mostly just talk about Biology and food."

Dallas laughed. "That sounds like Austin." At the door of Morgan Hall, Dallas scanned my face with his big green eyes. "You should come. It'll be fun."

"I'll talk to Trish. I don't think we have any plans."

"Are you a package deal?"

"We made a pact this summer. No parties solo."

"Smart," he nodded in approval.

"She met Jace at orientation, so I haven't really had to tag along with her much. This will be the first time I've needed to ask her, so I'm sure she'll be happy to come." I inwardly cringed. Not only was I babbling, I'd made it obvious that I didn't get asked to parties.

"Great. I'll see you there," he said. He flashed his perfect, Banana Republic-model smile with his square jaw and naturally tan skin, turning to walk across campus.

I watched him walk away; he was tall, clean shaven, with a pressed pin-striped dress shirt and jeans. His wavy, dark brown hair bounced when he walked. I bit my lip, flattered by his invitation.

"Now he's more your speed," Dez said in my ear.

"He's cute, huh?" I asked, unable to stop smiling.

"Hell yes, he's cute…in that preppy, missionary position kind of way."

"Dez!" I cried, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Did you get Sherri's notes?"

"I did," I said, pulling them from my bag.

He lit a cigarette, held it between his lips, and squinted at the papers. "Fucking brilliant," he said, scanning the pages. He folded them away in his pocket, and then took another drag. "Good thing Morgan's boilers are out. You'll need a cold shower after getting ogled by that tall drink of water." "

The dorm doesn't have hot water?" I wailed.

"That's the word," Dez said, sliding his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'm off to Algebra. Tell TrishI said not to forget me this weekend."

"I'll tell her," I grumbled, glaring up the antique brick walls of our dormitory. I stomped up to my room, pushed through my door, and let my backpack fall to the floor.

"No hot water," Kira mumbled from her side of the desk.

"I heard." My cell phone buzzed and I clicked it open, reading a text message from Trish cursing the boilers. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Trish walked in and plopped onto my bed, arms crossed.

"Can you believe this shit? How much are we paying and we can't even take a hot shower?"

Kira sighed. "Stop whining. Why don't you just stay with your boyfriend? Haven't you been staying with him, anyway?"

Trish's eyes darted in Kira's direction. "Good idea, Kira. The fact that you're a total bitch comes in handy sometimes."

Kira kept her eyes on her computer monitor, unfazed by Trish's jab. Trish pulled out her cell phone and clicked out a text message with amazing precision and speed. Her cell phone chirped, and she smiled at me.

"We're staying with Jace and Austin until they fix the boilers."

"What? I'm not!" I cried.

"Oh, yes you are. There's no reason for you to be stuck here, freezing in the shower when Austin and Jace have two bathrooms at their place."

"I wasn't invited."

"I'm inviting you. Jace already said it was fine. You can sleep on the couch…if Austin isn't using it."

"And if he's using it?"

Trish shrugged. "Then you can sleep in Austins' bed."

"No way!" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, Ally. You guys are friends, right? If he hasn't tried anything by now, I don't think he will."

Her words made my open mouth snap shut. Austin had been around me in one way or another every night for weeks. I had been so occupied with making sure everyone knew we were just friends, it hadn't occurred to me that he really was interested only in friendship. I wasn't sure why, but I felt insulted.

Kira looked at us with disbelief. "Austin Moon hasn't tried to sleep with you?"

"We're friends!" I said in a defensive tone.

"I know, but he hasn't even…tried? He's slept with everyone."

"Except us," Trish said, looking her over. "And you."

Kira shrugged. "Well, I've never met him. I've just heard."

"Exactly," I snapped. "You don't even know him."

Kira returned to her monitor, oblivious to our presence.

I sighed. "All right, Trish. I need to pack."

"Make sure you pack for a few days, who knows how long it will take them to fix the boilers," she said, entirely too excited. Dread settled over me as if I were about to sneak into enemy territory.

"Ugh…all right."

Trish bounced when she hugged me. "This is going to be so fun!"

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is done and i hope it didn't disappoint :) I also wanted to let you guys know that i changed the summary of this story, so let me know what you think and if you prefer this one or the old one, it would be much appreciate**

 **To the Guest that bought the books off amazon - That is so incredibly amazing! i really hope it lives up to your expectations**

 **Please Review guys, i can't stress enough how much reviews mean, it lets me know what you guys think and also gives me an idea whether or not to continue the story**

 **XxDisclaimerXx i own nothin**


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later we loaded down her Honda and headed for the apartment. Trish hardly took a breath between ramblings as she drove. She honked her horn as she slowed to a stop in her usual parking space. Jace jogged down the steps, and pulled both of our suitcases from the trunk, following us up the stairs.

"It's open," he puffed. Trish pushed the door and held it open. Jace grunted when he dropped our luggage to the floor.

"Christ, Baby! Your suitcase is twenty more pounds than Ally's!"

Trish and I froze when a woman emerged from the bathroom, buttoning her blouse.

"Hi," she said, surprised. Her mascara-smeared eyes examined us before settling on our luggage. I recognized her as the leggy brunette Austin had followed from the cafeteria. Trish glared at Jace. He held up his hands.

"She's with Austin!"

Austin rounded the corner in a pair of boxer shorts and yawned. He looked at his guest, and then patted her backside.

"My company's here. You'd better go." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck.

"I'll leave my number on the counter."

"Eh…don't worry about it," Austin said in a casual tone.

"What?" she asked, leaning back to look in his eyes.

"Every time!" Trish said. She looked at the woman. "How are you surprised by this? He's Austin fucking Moon! He is famous for this very thing, and every time they're surprised!" she said, turning to Jace.

He put his arm around her, gesturing for her to calm down. The girl narrowed her eyes at Austin, and then grabbed her purse and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Austin walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge as if nothing had happened. Trish shook her head and walked down the hall. Jace followed her, angling his body to compensate for the weight of her suitcase as he trailed behind. I collapsed against the recliner and sighed, wondering if I was crazy for agreeing to come. I didn't realize Jace's apartment was a revolving door for clueless bimbos. Austin stood behind the breakfast bar, crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"What's wrong, Pidge? Hard day?"

"No, I'm thoroughly disgusted."

"With me?" He was smiling. I should have known that he expected the conversation. It only made me less inclined to hold back.

"Yes, you. How can you just use someone like that, and treat them that way?"

"How did I treat her? She offered her number, I declined."

My mouth fell open at his lack of remorse. "You'll have sex with her, but you won't take her number?"

Austin leaned on the counter with his elbows. "Why would I want her number if I'm not going to call her?"

"Why would you sleep with her if you're not going to call her?"

"I don't promise anyone anything, Pidge. She didn't stipulate a relationship before she spread eagle on my couch." I stared at the couch with revulsion.

"She's someone's daughter, Austin. What if, down the line, someone treats your daughter like that?"

"My daughter better not drop her panties for some jackass she just met, let's put it that way."

I crossed my arms, angry that he made sense. "So, besides admitting that you're a jackass, you're saying that because she slept with you, she deserved to be tossed out like a stray cat?"

"I'm saying that I was honest with her. She's an adult, it was consensual… she was a little too eager about it if you want to know the truth. You act like I committed a crime."

"She didn't seem as clear about your intentions, Austin."

"Women usually justify their actions with whatever they make up in their heads. She didn't tell me up front that she expected a relationship any more than I told her I expected sex with no strings. How is it any different?"

"You're a pig."

Austin shrugged. "I've been called worse."

I stared at the couch, the cushions still askew and bunched up from its recent use. I recoiled at the thought of how many women had given themselves away against the fabric. Itchy fabric at that. "I guess I'm sleeping on the recliner," I grumbled.

"Why?"

I glared at him, furious over his confused expression. "I'm not sleeping on that thing! God knows what I'd be lying in!"

He lifted my luggage off the floor. "You're not sleeping on the couch or the recliner. You're sleeping in my bed."

"Which is more unsanitary than the couch, I'm sure."

"There's never been anyone in my bed but me."

I rolled my eyes. "Give me a break!"

"I'm absolutely serious. I bag 'em on the couch. I don't let them in my room."

"Then why am I allowed in your bed?"

One corner of his mouth pulled up into an impish grin. "Are you planning on having sex with me tonight?"

"No!"

"That's why. Now get your cranky ass up, take your hot shower, and then we can study some Bio."

I glared at him for a moment and then grudgingly did as he commanded. I stood under the shower entirely too long, letting the water wash away my aggravation. Massaging the shampoo through my hair, I sighed at how wonderful it was to shower in a non-communal bathroom again—no flip flops, no toiletry bag, just the relaxing blend of water and steam. The door opened, and I jumped.

"Trish?"

"No, it's me," Austin said.

I automatically wrapped my arms over the parts I didn't want him to see. "What are you doing in here? Get out!"

"You forgot a towel, and I brought your clothes, and your toothbrush, and some weird face cream I found in your bag."

"You went through my stuff?" I shrieked.

He didn't answer. Instead, I heard the faucet turn on and the sound of his toothbrush against his teeth. I peeked out of the plastic curtain, holding it against my chest.

"Get out, Austin."

He looked up at me, his lips covered in suds from his toothpaste. "I can't go to bed without brushing my teeth."

"If you come within two feet of this curtain, I will poke out your eyes while you sleep."

"I won't peek, Pidge," he chuckled.

I waited under the water with my arms wrapped tightly across my chest. He spit, gurgled, and spit again, and then the door closed. I rinsed the soap from my skin, dried as quickly as possible, and then pulled my t-shirt and shorts on, slipping on my glasses, and raking a comb through my hair. The night moisturizer Austin had brought caught my eye, and I couldn't help but smile. He was thoughtful, and almost nice when he wanted to be.

Austin opened the door again. "C'mon, Pidge! I'm gettin' old, here!"

I threw my comb at him and he ducked, shutting the door and laughing to himself all the way to his room. I brushed my teeth and then shuffled down the hall, passing Jace's bedroom on the way.

"Night, Ally," Trish called from the darkness.

"Night, Trish." I hesitated before landing two soft knocks on Austins' door.

"Come in, Pidge. You don't have to knock." He pulled the door open and I walked in, seeing his black iron-rod bed parallel to the line of windows on the far side of the room. The walls were bare except for a lone sombrero above his headboard. I half-expected his room to be covered in posters of barely-clothed women, but I didn't even see an advertisement for a beer brand. His bed was black, his carpet gray, everything else in the room was white. It looked as if he'd just moved in.

"Nice PJ's," Austin said, noting my yellow and navy plaid shorts, and grey Eastern tee. He sat on his bed and patted the pillow beside him.

"Well, come on. I'm not going to bite you."

"I'm not afraid of you," I said, walking over to the bed and dropping my biology book beside him.

"Do you have a pen?"

He nodded to his night table. "Top drawer."

I reached across the bed and pulled open the drawer, finding three pens, a pencil, a tube of KYjelly, and a clear, glass bowl overflowing with packages of different brands of condoms. Revolted, I grabbed a pen and shoved the drawer shut.

"What?" he asked, turning a page of my book.

"Did you rob the health clinic?"

"No. Why?"

I pulled the cap off the pen, unable to keep the sickened expression from my face.

"Your lifetime supply of condoms."

"Better safe than sorry, right?"

I rolled my eyes. Austin returned to the pages, a wry smile breaking across his lips. He read the notes to me, highlighting the main points while he asked me questions and patiently explained what I didn't comprehend.

After an hour, I pulled off my glasses and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm beat. I can't memorize one more macromolecule."

Austin smiled, closing my book. "All right."

I paused, unsure of our sleeping arrangements. Austin left the room and walked down the hall, mumbling something into Jace's room before turning on the shower. I turned back the covers and then pulled them up to my neck, listening to the high-pitched whine of the water running through the pipes. Ten minutes later, the water shut off, and the floors creaked under Austins' steps. He strolled across the room with a towel wrapped around his hips. He had tattoos on opposite sides of his chest, and black tribal art covering each of his bulging shoulders. On his right arm, the black lines and symbols spanned from his shoulder to his wrist, on the left, the tattoos stopped at his elbow, with one single line of script on the underside of his forearm. I intentionally kept my back to him while he stood in front of his dresser and dropped his towel to slip on a pair of boxers. After flipping off the light, he crawled into the bed beside me.

"You're sleeping here, too?" I asked, turning to look at him. The full moon outside the windows cast shadows across his face.

"Well, yeah. This is my bed."

"I know, but I…." I paused. My only other options were the couch or the recliner.

Austin grinned and shook his head. "Don't you trust me by now? I'll be on my best behaviour, I swear," he said, holding up fingers that I was sure the Boy Scouts of America had never considered using. I didn't argue, I simply turned away and lay my head on the pillow, tucking the covers behind me so there was a clear barrier between his body and mine.

"Goodnight, Pigeon," he whispered into my ear. I could feel his minty breath on my cheek, giving rise to goose bumps on every inch of my flesh. Thank God it was dark enough that he couldn't see my embarrassing reaction, or the flush of my cheeks that followed. It seemed like I had just closed my eyes when I heard the alarm. I reached over to turn it off, but wrenched back my hand in horror when I felt warm skin beneath my fingers. I tried to recall where I was. When the answer hit me, it mortified me that Austin might have thought I'd done it on purpose.

"Austin? Your alarm," I whispered. He still didn't move. "Austin!" I said, nudging him. When he still didn't stir, I reached across him, fumbling in the dim light until I felt the top of the clock. Unsure of how to turn it off, I smacked the top of it until I hit the snooze button, and then fell against my pillow with a huff.

Austin chuckled.

"You were awake?"

"I promised I'd behave. I didn't say anything about letting you lay on me."

"I didn't lay on you," I protested. "I couldn't reach the clock. That has to be the most annoying alarm I've ever heard. It sounds like a dying animal."

He reached over and flipped a button. "You want breakfast?" I glared at him, and then shook my head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, I am. Why don't you ride with me down the street to the café?"

"I don't think I can handle your lack of driving skills this early in the morning," I said. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and shoved them into my slippers, shuffling to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get dressed and go to class. Do you need an itinerary while I'm here?"

Austin stretched, and then walked over to me, still in his boxers. "Are you always so temperamental, or will that taper off once you believe I'm not just creating some elaborate scheme to get in your pants?" His hands cupped my shoulders and I felt his thumbs caress my skin in unison. "I'm not temperamental." He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "I don't want to sleep with you, Pidge. I like you too much."

He walked past me to the bathroom, and I stood, stunned. Kira's words replayed in my mind. Austin Moon slept with every one; I couldn't help but feel deficient in some way knowing he had no desire to even try to sleep with me. The door opened again, and Trish walked through.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs 'n bakey!" she smiled, yawning.

"You're turning into your mother, Trish," I grumbled, rifling through my suitcase.

"Oooh…did someone miss some sleep last night?"

"He barely breathed in my direction," I said acerbically.

A knowing smile brightened Trish's face. "Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"Nothing," she said, returning to Jace's room. Austin was in the kitchen, humming a random tune while scrambling eggs.

"You sure you don't want some?" he asked.

"I'm sure. Thanks, though."

Jace and Trish walked in, and Jace pulled two plates from the cabinet, holding them out as Austin shovelled a pile of steaming eggs onto each one. Jace sat the plates on the bar, and he and Trish sat together, satisfying the appetite they more than likely worked up the night before.

"Don't look at me like that, Jace. I'm sorry, I just don't want to go," Trish said.

"Baby, the House has a date party twice a year," Jace spoke as he chewed. "It's a month away. You'll have plenty of time to find a dress and do all that girl stuff."

"I would, Jace…that's really sweet…but I'm not gonna know anyone there."

"A lot of the girls that come don't know a lot of people there," he said, surprised at the rejection.

She slumped in her chair. "The sorority bitches get invited to those things. They'll all know each other…it'll be weird."

"C'mon, Trish. Don't make me go alone."

"Well…maybe you could find someone to take Ally?" she said, looking at me, and then to Austin. Austin raised an eyebrow, and Jace shook his head. "Aus doesn't go to the date parties. It's something you take your girlfriend to…and Austin doesn't…you know."

Trish shrugged. "We could set her up with someone."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I can hear you, you know."

Trish used the face she knew I couldn't say no to. "Please, Ally? We'll find you a nice guy that's funny and witty, and you know I'll make sure he's hot…I promise you'll have a good time! And who knows? Maybe you'll hit it off."

Austin threw the pan in the sink. "I didn't say I wouldn't take her."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't do me any favours, Austin."

"That's not what I meant, Pidge. Date parties are for the guys with girlfriends, and it's common knowledge that I don't do the girlfriend-thing. But I won't have to worry about you expecting an engagement ring afterward."

Trish jutted her lip out. "Pretty please, Ally?"

"Don't look at me like that!" I complained. "Austin doesn't want to go, I don't want to go…we won't be much fun."

Austin crossed his arms and leaned against the sink. "I didn't say I didn't want to go. I think it'd be fun if the four of us went," he shrugged. Everyone's eyes focused on me, and I recoiled.

"Why don't we hang out here?"

Trish pouted and Jace leaned forward. "Because I have to go, Ally. I'm a freshman; I have to make sure everything's moving smoothly, everyone has a beer in their hand, things like that."

Austin walked across the kitchen and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his side. "C'mon, Pidge. Will you go with me?" I looked at Trish , then at Jace, and finally to Austin.

"Yes," I sighed. Trish squealed and hugged me, and then I felt Jace's hand on my back.

"Thanks, Ally," Jace said

* * *

 **Another Chapter done :)) i hope you guys are liking the story just as much as i liked it**

 **Again, i can not stress enough how much reviews mean to me, Hopefully i can get 10 reviews on this chapter? hehe**

 **i love you guys**

 **XxDisclaimerXx i don't own anything**


	6. Chapter 6

Dez took another drag. The smoke flowed from his nose in two thick streams. I angled my face toward the sun as he regaled me with the recent weekend of dancing, booze and a very persistent new friend.

"If he's stalking you, then why do you let him buy you drinks?" I laughed.

"It's simple, Ally. I'm broke." I laughed again, and Dez jabbed his elbow into my side when he caught sight of Austin walking toward us.

"Hey, Austin," Finch lilted, winking at me.

"Dez," he nodded. He dangled his keys. "I'm headed home, Pidge. You need a ride?"

"I was just going in," I said, grinning up at him through my sunglasses.

"You're not staying with me tonight?" he asked, his face a combination of surprise and disappointment.

"No, I am. I just had to grab a few things that I forgot."

"Like what?"

"Well, my razor for one. What do you care?"

"It's about time you shaved your legs. They've been tearing the hell outta mine," he said with an impish grin.

Dez's eyes bulged as he gave me a quick once over, and I made a face at Austin.

"That's how rumours get started!" I looked at Dez and shook my head. "I'm sleeping in his bed…just sleeping."

"Right," Dez said with a smug smile. I smacked Dez's arm before yanking the door open and climbing the stairs. By the time I reached the second floor, Austin was beside me.

"Oh, don't be mad. I was just kidding."

"Everyone already assumes we're having sex. You're making it worse."

"Who cares what they think?"

"I do, Austin! I do!" I pushed open my door, shoved my things in a small tote, and then stormed out with Austin trailing behind. He chuckled as he took the bag from my hand, and I glared at him. "It's not funny. Do you want the whole school to think I'm one of your sluts?"

Austin frowned. "No one thinks that. And if they do, they better hope I don't hear about it." He held the door open for me, and after walking through, I stopped abruptly in front of him. 'Whoa!" he said, slamming into me. I flipped around.

"Oh my God! People probably think we're together and you're shamelessly continuing you're…lifestyle. I must look pathetic!" I said, coming to the realization as I spoke. "I don't think I should stay with you, anymore. We should just stay away from each other in general for a while." I took my bag from him and he snatched it back.

"No one thinks we're together, Pidge. You don't have to quit talking to me to prove a point." We engaged in a tug of war with the tote, and when he refused to let go, I growled loudly in frustration.

"Have you ever had a girl—that's a friend—stay with you? Have you ever given girls rides to and from school? Have you eaten lunch with them every day? No one knows what to think about us, even when we tell them!"

He walked to the parking lot, holding my effects hostage. "I'll fix this, okay? I don't want anyone thinking less of you because of me," he said with a troubled expression. His eyes brightened and he smiled. "Let me make it up to you. Why don't we go to The Dutch tonight?"

"That's a biker bar," I sneered, watching him fasten my tote to his bike.

"Okay, then let's go to the club. I'll take you to dinner and then we can go to The Red Door. My treat."

"How will going out to dinner and then to a club fix the problem? When people see us out together it will make it worse."

He straddled his bike. "Think about it. Me, drunk, in a room full of scantily clad women? It won't take long for people to figure out we're not a couple."

"So what am I supposed to do? Take a guy home from the bar to drive the point home?"

"I didn't say that. No need to get carried away," he said with a frown.

I rolled my eyes and climbed onto the seat, wrapping my arms around his middle. "Some random girl is going to follow us home from the bar? That's how you're going to make it up to me?"

"You're not jealous, are you, Pigeon?"

"Jealous of what? The STD infested imbecile you're going to piss off in the morning?"

Austin laughed, and then started his Harley. He flew toward his apartment at twice the speed limit, and I closed my eyes to block out the trees and cars we left behind. After climbing off his bike, I smacked his shoulder.

"Did you forget I was with you? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"It's hard to forget you're behind me when your thighs are squeezing the life out of me." A smirk came with his next thought. "I couldn't think of a better way to die, actually."

"There is something very wrong with you."

We had barely made it inside when Trish shuffled out of Jace's bedroom. "We were thinking about going out tonight. You guys in?"

I looked at Austin and grinned. "We're going to swing by the sushi place before we go to Red." Trish's smile spanned from one side of her face to the other. "Jace!" she cried, scampering into the bathroom. "We're going out tonight!" I was the last one in the shower, so Jace, Trish and Austin were impatiently standing by the door when I stepped out of the bathroom in a black dress and hot pink heels.

Trish whistled. "Hot damn, Mama!" I smiled in appreciation, and Austin held out his hand.

"Nice legs."

"Did I mention that it's a magic razor?"

"I don't think it's the razor," he smiled, pulling me out the door.

We were far too loud and obnoxious in the sushi bar, and had already had a night's worth to drink before we stepped foot in The Red Door. Jace pulled into the parking lot, taking time to find a space.

"Sometime tonight, Jace," Trish muttered. "

Hey. I have to find a wide space. I don't want some drunken idiot dinging the paint."

Once we parked, Austin leaned the seat forward and helped me out. "I meant to ask you about your ID's. They're flawless. You didn't get them around here."

"Yeah, we've had them for a while. It was necessary…in Wichita," I said.

"Necessary?" Austin asked.

"It's a good thing you have connections," Trish said. She hiccupped and covered her mouth, giggling.

"Dear God, woman," Jace said, holding Trish's arm as she awkwardly stepped along the gravel. "I think you're already done for the night."

Autin made a face. "What are you talking about, Trish? What connections?"

"Abby has some old friends that—,"

"They're fake ID's, Aus," I interrupted. "You have to know the right people if you want them done right, right?"

Trish purposefully looked away from Austin, and I waited. "Right," he said, extending his hand for mine.

I grabbed three of his fingers and smiled, knowing by his expression that he wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"I need another drink!" I said as a second attempt to change the subject.

"SHOTS!" Trish yelled.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. That's what you need, another shot."

Once inside, Trish immediately pulled me onto the dance floor. Her hair was everywhere, and I laughed at the duck face she made when she moved to music. When the song was over, we joined the boys at the bar. An excessively voluptuous, platinum-blonde was already at Travis' side, and Trish's face screwed into revulsion.

"It's going to be like this all night, Trish. Just ignore them," Jace said, nodding to a small group of girls standing a few feet away. They eyed the blonde, waiting for their turn.

"It looks like Vegas threw up on a flock of vultures," Trish sneered.

Austin lit a cigarette as he ordered two more beers, and the blonde bit her puffy, glossed lip and smiled. The bartender popped the tops open and slid the bottles to Austin. The blonde picked up one of the beers, but Austin pulled it from her hand.

"Uh…not yours," he said to her, handing it to me. My initial thought was to toss the bottle in the trash, but the woman looked so offended, I smiled and took a drink. She walked off in a huff, and I chuckled that Austin didn't seem to notice.

"Like I would buy a beer for some chick at a bar," he said, shaking his head. I held up my beer, and he pulled up one side of his mouth into a half-smile.

"You're different." I clinked my bottle against his. "To being the only girl a guy with no standards doesn't want to sleep with." I said, taking a swig.

"Are you serious?" he asked, pulling the bottle from my mouth. When I didn't recant, he leaned toward me. "First of all…I have standards. I've never been with an ugly woman. Ever. Second of all, I wanted to sleep with you. I thought about throwing you over my couch fifty different ways, but I haven't because I don't see you that way anymore. It's not that I'm not attracted to you, I just think you're better than that."

I couldn't hold back the smug smile that crept across my face. "You think I'm too good for you."

He sneered at my second insult. "I can't think of a single guy I know that's good enough for you."

The smugness melted away and was replaced with a touched, appreciative smile. "Thanks, Aus," I said, setting my empty bottle on the bar.

Austin pulled on my hand. "C'mon," he said, tugging me through the crowd on the dance floor.

"I've had a lot to drink! I'm going to fall!"

Austin smiled and pulled me to him, grabbing my hips. "Shut up and dance."

Trish and Jace appeared beside us. Jace moved like he'd been watching too many Usher videos. Austin had me near panic with the way he pressed against me. If he used any of those moves on the couch, I could see why so many girls chanced humiliation in the morning. He cinched his hands around my hips, and I noticed that his expression was different, almost serious. Iran my hands over his flawless chest and six-pack as they stretched and tensed under his tight shirt to the music. I turned my back to him, smiling when he wrapped his arms around my waist. Coupled with the alcohol in my system, when he pulled my body against his, things came to mind that were anything but friendly. The next song bled into the one we were dancing to, and Austin showed no signs of wanting to return to the bar. The sweat beaded on the back of my neck, and the multi-coloured strobe lights made me feel a bit dizzy. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder. He grabbed my hands and pulled them up and around his neck. His hands ran down my arms, down my ribs, finally returning to my hips. When I felt his lips, and then his tongue against my neck, I pulled away from him. He chuckled, looking a bit surprised.

"What, Pidge?"

My temper flared, making the sharp words I wanted to say stick in my throat. I retreated to the bar and ordered another Corona. Austin took the stool beside me, holding up his finger to order one for himself. As soon as the bartender set the bottle in front of me, I tipped it up and drank half the contents before slamming it to the bar.

"You think that is going to change anyone's mind about us?" I said, pulling my hair to the side, covering the spot he kissed.

He laughed once. "I don't give a damn what they think about us." I shot him a dirty look and then turned to face forward.

"Pigeon," he said, touching my arm.

I pulled away from him. "Don't. I could never get drunk enough to let you get me on that couch."

His face twisted in anger, but before he could say anything, a dark-haired stunner with pouty lips, enormous blue eyes and far too much cleavage approached him.

"Well. If it isn't Austin Moon," she said, bouncing in all the right places. He took a drink, and then his eyes locked on mine.

"Hey Megan."

"Introduce me to your girlfriend," she smiled.

I rolled my eyes at how pathetically transparent she was. Austin tipped his head back to finish his beer, and then slid his empty bottle down the bar. Everyone waiting to order followed it with their eyes until it fell into the trashcan at the end.

"She's not my girlfriend." He grabbed Megan's hand, and she happily traipsed behind him to the dance floor. He all but mauled her for one song, and then another, and another. They were causing a scene with the way she let him grope her, and when he bent her over I turned my back to them.

"You look pissed," a man said as he sat next to me. "Is that your boyfriend out there?"

"No, he's just a friend," I grumbled. "Well, that's good. That could have been pretty awkward for you if he was." He faced the dance floor, shaking his head at the spectacle. "

Tell me about it," I said, drinking the last of my beer. I barely tasted the last two I had put away, and my teeth were numb.

"Would you like another one?" he asked.

I looked over at him and he smiled. "I'm Ethan."

"Ally," I said, taking his outstretched hand. He held up two fingers to the bartender, and I smiled.

"Thanks."

"So you live here?" he asked.

"In Morgan Hall at Eastern." "

I have an apartment in Hinley."

"You go to State?" I asked. "What is that...like an hour away? What are you doing over here?"

"I graduated last May. My little sister goes to Eastern. I'm staying with her this week while I apply for jobs."

"Uh oh…living in the real world, huh?"

Ethan laughed. "And it's everything they say it is."

I pulled the gloss out of my pocket and smeared it across my lips, using the mirror lining the wall behind the bar.

"That's a nice shade," he said, watching me press my lips together. I smiled, feeling the anger at Austin, and the heaviness of the alcohol.

"Maybe you can try it on later."

Ethan's eyes brightened as I leaned in closer, and I smiled when he touched my knee. He pulled back his hand when Austin stepped between us. "You ready, Pidge?"

"I'm talking, Travis," I said, moving him back. His shirt was damp from the circus on the dance floor, and I made a show of wiping my hand on my skirt.

Austin made a face. "Do you even know this guy?"

"This is Ethan," I said, sending my new friend the best flirty smile I could manage. He winked at me, and then looked at Austin, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Austin glanced at me and I sighed. "Ethan, this is Austin," I muttered.

"Austin Moon," he said, staring at Ethan's hand as if he wanted to rip it off.

Ethan's eyes grew wide and he awkwardly pulled back his hand. "Austin Moon? Eastern's Austin Moon?"

I rested my cheek on my fist, dreading the inevitable testosterone-fueled story swapping that would soon ensue.

Austin stretched his arm behind me to grip the bar. "Yeah, what of it?"

"I saw you fight Shawn Jenks last year, man. I thought I was about to witness someone's death!"

Austin glowered down at him. "You wanna see it again?"

Ethan laughed once, his eyes darting back and forth between us. When he realized Austin was serious, he smiled at me apologetically and left.

"Are you ready, now?" he snapped.

"You are a complete asshole, you know that?"

"I've been called worse," he said, helping me off the stool.

We followed Trish and Jace to the car, when Austin tried to grab my hand to lead me across the parking lot, I yanked it away. He wheeled around and I jerked to a stop, leaning back when he came within a few inches of my face.

"I should just kiss you and get it over with!" he yelled. "You're being ridiculous! I kissed your neck, so what?" I could smell the beer and cigarettes on his breath and I pushed him away.

"I'm not your fuck buddy, Austin." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I never said you were! You're around me twenty-four-seven, you sleep in my bed, but half the time you act like you don't wanna be seen with me!"

"I came here with you!"

"I have never treated you with anything but respect, Pidge."

I stood my ground. "No, you just treat me like your property. You had no right to run Ethan off like that!"

"Do you know who Ethan is?" he asked.

When I shook my head, he leaned in closer. "I do. He was arrested last year for sexual battery, but the charges were dropped."

I crossed my arms. "Oh, so you have something in common?"

Austins' eyes narrowed, and the muscles in his jaws twitched under his skin. "Are you calling me a rapist?" he said in a cold, low tone.

I pressed my lips together, even angrier that he was right. I had taken it too far. "No, I'm just pissed at you!"

"I've been drinking, all right? Your skin was three inches from my face, and you're beautiful, and you smell fucking awesome when you sweat. I kissed you! I'm sorry! Get over yourself!" His excuse made the corners of my mouth turn up.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

He frowned with disgust. "You're gorgeous and you know it. What are you smiling about?"

I tried to quell my amusement to no avail. "Nothing. Let's go."

Austin laughed once and shook his head. "Wha…? You…? You're a pain in my ass!" he yelled, glaring at me.

I couldn't stop smiling, and after a few seconds, Austins' mouth turned up. He shook his head again, and then hooked his arm around my neck. "You're making me crazy. You know that, right?"

At the apartment, we all stumbled through the door. I made a beeline for the bathroom to wash the smoke out of my hair. When I stepped out of the shower, I saw that Austin had brought me one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers to change into. The shirt swallowed me, and the boxers disappeared under the shirt. I crashed into the bed and sighed, still smiling at what he'd said in the parking lot. Austin stared at me for a moment, and I felt a twinge in my chest. I had an almost ravenous urge to grab his face and plant my mouth on his, but I fought against the alcohol and hormones raging through my bloodstream.

"Night, Pidge," he whispered, turning over.

I fidgeted, not yet ready to sleep. "Aus?" I said, leaning up to rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm drunk, and we just got into a ginormous fight over this, but…."

"I'm not having sex with you, so quit asking," he said, his back still turned to me.

"What? No!" I cried.

Austin laughed and turned, looking at me with a soft expression. "What, Pigeon?"

I sighed. "This…," I said, laying my head on his chest and stretching my arm across his middle, snuggling as close to him as I could.

He stiffened and held his hands up, as if he didn't know how to react. "You are drunk."

"I know," I said, too intoxicated to be embarrassed.

He relaxed one hand against my back, and the other on my wet hair, and then pressed his lips to my forehead. "You are the most confusing woman I've ever met."

"It's the least you can do after scaring off the only guy that approached me tonight."

"You mean Ethan the rapist? Yeah, I owe you for that one."

"Never mind," I said, feeling the beginning of a rejection coming on.

He grabbed my arm and held it on his stomach to keep me from pulling away. "No, I'm serious. You need to be more careful. If I wasn't there…I don't even want to think about it. And now you expect me to apologize for running him off?"

"I don't want you to apologize. It's not even about that."

"Then what's it about?" he asked, searching my eyes for something. His face was just a few inches from mine, and I could feel his breath on my lips.

I frowned. "I'm drunk, Austin. It's the only excuse I have."

"You just want me to hold you until you fall asleep?"

I didn't answer. He shifted to look straight into my eyes.

"I should say no to prove a point," he said, his eyebrows pulling together. "But I would hate myself later if I said no and you never asked me again."

I nestled my cheek against his chest, and he tightened his arms, sighing. "You don't need an excuse, Pigeon. All you have to do is ask."

I cringed at the sunlight pouring through the window and the alarm blaring into my ear. Austin was still asleep, surrounding me with both his arms and his legs. I maneuverered an arm free to reach over and pound the snooze button. Wiping my face, I looked over at him, sleeping soundly two inches from my face.

"Oh my God," I whispered, wondering how we'd managed to become so tangled. I took a deep breath and held it as I worked to free myself from his grip.

"Stop it, Pidge, I'm sleepin'," he mumbled, squeezing me against him.

After several attempts, I finally slid from his grip and sat on the edge of the bed, looking back at his half-naked body draped in covers. I watched him for a moment and sighed. The lines were becoming blurred, and it was my fault. His hand slid across the sheets and he touched my fingers.

"What's wrong, Pigeon?" he said, his eyes barely open.

"I'm going to get a glass of water, you want anything?" Austin shook his head and closed his eyes, his cheek flat against the mattress.

"Morning, Ally," Jace said from the recliner when I rounded the corner.

"Where's Trish?"

"Still sleeping. What are you doing up so early?" he asked, looking at the clock.

"The alarm went off, but I always wake up early after I drink. It's a curse."

"Me, too," he nodded.

"You better get Trish up. We have class in an hour," I said, turning on the tap, and leaning over to take a sip.

Jace nodded. "I was just going to let her sleep." I shook my head.

"Don't do that. She'll be mad if she misses."

"Oh," he said, standing up. "Better wake her, then." He wheeled around.

"Hey, Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what's going on with you and Austin, but I know that he's going to do something stupid to piss you off. It's a tic he has. He doesn't get close with anyone very often, and for whatever reason he's let you in. But you have to overlook his demons. It's the only way he'll know."

"Know what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at his melodramatic speech.

"If you'll climb over the wall," he answered simply.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Whatever you say, Jace."

Jace shrugged, and then disappeared into his bedroom. I heard soft murmurs, a protesting groan, and then Trish's sweet giggling. I swirled the oatmeal around in my bowl, and squeezed the chocolate syrup in as I stirred.

"That's sick, Pidge," Austin said, wearing only a pair of green plaid boxers. He rubbed his eyes and pulled a box of cereal from the cabinet.

"Good morning to you, too," I said, snapping the cap on the bottle.

"I hear your birthday is coming up. Last stand of your teenage years," he grinned, his eyes puffy and red.

"Yeah…I'm not a big birthday person. I think Trish is going to take me to dinner or something." I smiled,

"You can come if you want."

"All right," he shrugged.

"It's a week from Sunday?"

"Yes. When's your birthday?"

He poured the milk, dunking the flakes with his spoon,

"Not 'til April. April first."

"Shut up."

"No, I'm serious." he said, chewing.

"Your birthday is on April Fool's?" I asked again, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed. "Yes! You're gonna be late. I better get dressed."

"I'm riding with Trish." I could tell he was being intentionally cool when he shrugged.

"Whatever," he said, turning his back to me to finish his cereal.

* * *

 **GUESS WHO PASSED HER GCSE EXAMS?! THIS GIRL AYY. im so happy**

 **anywayyyy, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also wanted to let you guys know that around Chapter 7 or 8 i will be changing this story to rating M**

 **please please please review, i can never stress enough how much it means to me**

 **XxDisclaimerXx i own nothing**


	7. Chapter 7

"He's definitely staring at you," Trish whispered, leaning back to peek across the room.

"Stop looking, dummy, he's going to see you."

Trish smiled and waved. "He's already seen me. He's still staring."

I hesitated for a moment, and then finally worked up enough courage to look in his direction. Dallas was looking right at me, grinning.

I returned his smile, and then pretended to type something on my laptop.

"Is he still staring?" I murmured.

"Yep," she giggled.

After class, Dallas stopped me in the hall.

"Don't forget about the party this weekend."

"I won't," I said, trying not to bat my eyes or do anything else ridiculous.

Trish and I made our way across the lawn to the cafeteria to meet Austin and Jace for lunch. She was still laughing about Dallas's behaviour when Jace and Austin approached.

"Hey, Baby," Trish said, kissing her boyfriend square on the mouth.

"What's so funny?" Jace asked.

"Oh, a guy in class was staring at Ally all hour. It was adorable."

"As long as he was staring at Ally," Jace winked.

"Who was it?" Austin grimaced.

I readjusted my backpack, prompting Austin to slide it off my arms and hold it. I shook my head. "Trish's imagining things."

"Ally! You big, fat liar! It was, Dallas Centineo and he was being so obvious. The guy was practically drooling."

Austins' expression twisted into disgust. "Dallas Centineo?"

Jace pulled on Trish's hand. "We're headed to lunch. Will you be enjoying the fine cafeteria cuisine this afternoon?"

Trish kissed him again in answer, and Austin and I followed behind. I sat my tray between Trish and Dez, but Austin didn't sit in his normal seat across from me. Instead, he sat a few seats down. It was then that I realized he hadn't said much during our walk to the cafeteria.

"Are you okay, Aus?" I asked.

"Me? Fine, why?" he said, smoothing the features of his face.

"You've just been quiet."

Several members of the football team approached the table and sat down, laughing loudly. Austin looked a bit annoyed as he rolled his food around on his plate.

Chris Jenks tossed a french fry onto Austins' plate. "What's up, Aus? I heard you bagged brookes. She's been raking your name through the mud today."

"Shut up, Jenks," Austin said, keeping his eyes on his food.

I leaned forward so the brawny giant sitting in front of Austin could experience the full force of my glare. "Knock it off, Chris."

Austins' eyes bored into mine. "I can take care of myself, Allyy."

"I'm sorry, I…."

"I don't want you to be sorry. I don't want you to be anything," he snapped, shoving away from the table and storming out the door.

Dez looked over at me with raised eyebrows. "Whoa. What was that about?"

I stabbed a tater tot with my fork and puffed. "I don't know."

Jace patted my back. "It's nothing you did, Ally."

"He just has stuff going on," Trish added.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

Jace shrugged and turned his attention to his plate. "You should know by now that it takes patience and a forgiving attitude to be friends with Austin. He's his own universe."

I shook my head. "That's the Austin everyone else sees…not the Austin I know."

Jace leaned forward. "There's no difference. You just have to ride the wave."

After class, I rode with Trish to the apartment to find Austins' motorcycle gone. I went into his room and curled into a ball on his bed, resting my head on my arm. Austin had been fine that morning. As much time as we had spent together, I couldn't believe I didn't see that something had been bothering him. Not only that, it disturbed me that Trush seemed to know what was going on and I didn't.

My breathing evened out and my eyes grew heavy; it wasn't long before I fell asleep. When my eyes opened again, the night sky had darkened the window. Muffled voices filtered down the hall from the living room, including Austins' deep tone. I crept down the hall, and then froze when I heard my name.

"Ally gets it, Aus. Don't beat yourself up," Jace said.

"You're already going to the date party. What's the harm in asking her out?" Trish asked.

I stiffened, waiting for his response. "I don't want to date her; I just want to be around her. She's…different."

"Different how?" Trish asked, sounding irritated.

"She doesn't put up with my bullshit, it's refreshing. You said it yourself. I'm not her type. It's just not…like that with us."

"You're closer to her type than you know," Trish said.

I backed up as quietly as I could, and when the wooden boards creaked beneath my bare feet, I reached over to pull Austins' bedroom door shut, and then walked down the hall.

"Hey, Ally," America smiled. "How was your nap?"

"I was out for five hours. That's closer to a coma than a nap."

Austin stared at me for a moment, and when I smiled at him, he walked straight toward me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me down the hall to his bedroom. He shut the door, and I felt my heart pounding in my chest, bracing for him to say something else to crush my ego.

His eyebrows pulled in. "I'm so sorry, Pidge. I was an asshole to you earlier."

I relaxed a bit, seeing the remorse in his eyes. "I didn't know you were mad at me."

"I wasn't mad at you. I just have a bad habit of lashing out at those I care about. It's a piss poor excuse, I know, but I am sorry," he said, enveloping me in his arms.

I nestled my cheek against his chest, settling in. "What were you mad about?"

"It's not important. The only thing I'm worried about is you."

I leaned back to look up at him. "I can handle your temper tantrums."

His eyes scanned my face for several moments before a small smile spread across his lips. "I don't know why you put up with me, and I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

I could smell the mixture of cigarettes and mint on his breath, and I looked at his lips, my body reacting to how close we were. Austins' expression changed and his breathing staggered—he had noticed, too.

He leaned in infinitesimally, and then we both jumped when his cell phone rang. He sighed, pulling it from his pocket.

"Yeah. n? Jesus…all right. That'll be an easy grand. Jefferson?" He looked at me and winked. "We'll be there." He hung up and took my hand. "Come with me." He pulled me down the hall. "That was Elliot," he said to Jace. "Brady Hoffman will be at Jefferson in ninety minutes."

Jace nodded and stood up, digging his cell phone from his pocket. After a few moments, he repeated what Austin had told him into his phone, hung up, dialed again, and then repeated the information once more. He dialed another number as he shut his bedroom door behind him.

"Here we go," Trish said, smiling. "We better freshen up!"

The air in the apartment was tense and buoyant at the same time. Austin seemed the least affected, slipping on his boots and a white tank top as if he were leaving to run an errand.

Trish led me down the hall to Austins' bedroom andfrowned. "You have to change, Ally. You can't wear that to the fight."

"I wore a freaking cardigan last time and you didn't say anything!" I protested.

"I didn't think you'd go last time. Here," she threw clothes at me, "put this on."

"I am not wearing this!"

"Let's go!" Jace called from the living room.

"Hurry up!" Trish snapped, running into Jace's room.

I pulled on the deep cut, yellow halter top and tight, low rise jeans Trish had thrown at me, and then slipped on a pair of heels, raking a brush through my hair as I shuffled down the hall. Trish came out of her room with a short, green baby doll dress and matching heels, and when we rounded the corner, Austin and Jace were standing at the door.

Austins' mouth fell open. "Oh, hell no. Are you trying to get me killed? You've gotta change, Pidge." "What?" I asked, looking down.

Trish grabbed her hips. "She looks cute, Aus, leave her alone!"

Austin took my hand and led me down the hall. "Get a tshirt on…and some sneakers. Something comfortable."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'll be more worried about who's looking at your tits in that shirt instead of Hoffman," he said, stopping at his door.

"I thought you said you didn't give a damn what anyone else thought?"

"That's a different scenario, Pigeon." Austin looked down at my chest and then up at me. "You can't wear this to the fight, so please…just…please just change," he stuttered, shoving me into the room and shutting me in. "Austin!" I yelled. I kicked off my heels, and shoved my feet into my Converse. Then I wiggled out of my halter top, throwing it across the room. The first cotton shirt that touched my hands I yanked over my head, and then ran down the hall, standing in the doorway.

"Better?" I huffed, pulling my hair into a pony tail.

"Yes!" Austin said, relieved. "Let's go!"

We raced to the parking lot. I jumped on the back of Austins' motorcycle as he ripped the engine and peeled out, flying down the road to the college. I squeezed his middle in anticipation; the rushing to get out the door had sent adrenaline surging through my veins.

Austin drove over the curb, parking his motorcycle in the shadows behind the Jefferson Liberal Arts building. He pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head, and then grabbed my hand, smiling as we snuck to the back of the building. He stopped at an open window near the ground.

My eyes widened with realization. "You're joking."

Austin smiled. "This is the VIP entrance. You should see how everyone else gets in."

I shook my head as he worked his legs through, and then disappeared. I leaned down and called into oblivion, "Austin!"

"Down here, Pidge. Just come in feet first, I'll catch you."

"You're out of your damn mind if you think I'm jumping into the dark!"

"I'll catch you! I promise! Now get your ass in here!"

I sighed, touching my forehead with my hand. "This is insane!"

I sat down, and then scooted forward until half of my body was dangling in the dark. I turned on my stomach, and pointed my toes, feeling for the floor. I waited for my feet to touch Austins' hand, but I lost my grip, squealing when I fell backward. A pair of hands grabbed me, and I heard Austins' voice in the darkness.

"You fall like a girl," he chuckled.

He lowered my feet to the ground, and then pulled me further into the blackness. After a dozen steps, I could hear the familiar yelling of numbers and names, and then the room illuminated. A lantern sat in the corner, lighting the room just enough that I could make out Travis' face.

"What are we doing?"

"Waiting. Adam has to run through his spiel before I go in."

I fidgeted. "Should I wait here, or should I go in? Where do I go when the fight starts? Where's Jace and Trish?"

"They went in the other way. Just follow me out, I'm not sending you into that shark pit without me. Stay by Elliot, he'll keep you from getting crushed. I can't be looking out for you and throwing punches at the same time."

"Crushed?"

"There's going to be more people here tonight. Brady Hoffman is from State. They they have their own Circle there. It will be our crowd and their crowd, so the room's gonna get crazy."

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

He smiled, looking down at me. "No. You look a little nervous, though."

"Maybe," I admitted.

"If it'll make you feel better, I won't let him touch me. I won't even let him get one in for his fans."

"How are you going to manage that?"

He shrugged. "I usually let them get one in, to make it look fair."

"You…? You let people hit you?"

"How much fun would it be if I just massacred someone and they never got a punch in? It's not good for business, no one would bet against me."

"What a load of crap," I said, crossing my arms.

Austin raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm yankin' your chain?"

"I find it hard to believe that you only get hit when you let them hit you."

"Would you like to make a wager on that, Ally Dawson?" he smiled, his eyes animated.

I smiled. "I'll take that bet. I think he'll get one in on you."

"And if he doesn't? What do I win?" he asked. I shrugged as the yelling on the other side of the wall grew to a roar. Elliot greeted the crowd, and then went over the rules.

Austins' mouth stretched into a wide grin. "If you win, I'll go without sex for a month." I raised an eyebrow and he smiled again. "But if I win, you have to stay with me for a month."

"What? I'm staying with you, anyway! What kind of bet is that?" I shrieked over the noise.

"They fixed the boilers at Morgan today," Austin smiled, winking.

A smug smile spread across my face as Elliot called Austins' name. "Anything is worth watching you try abstinence for a change."

Austin kissed my cheek, and then walked out, standing tall. I followed behind, and when we crossed into the next room, I was startled by the number of people packed together in the small space. It was standing room only, but the shoving and shouting only amplified once we entered the room. Austin nodded in my direction, and then Elliot's hand was on my shoulders, pulling me to his side.

I leaned into Elliot's ear. "I've got two on Austin," I said.

Elliot's eyebrows shot up as he watched me pull two Benjamin's from my pocket. He held out his palm, and I slapped the bills into his hand.

"You're not the Pollyanna I thought you were," he said, giving me a once over.

Brady was at least a head taller than Austin, and I gulped when I saw them stand toe to toe. Brady was massive, twice Austins' size and solid muscle. I couldn't see Austins' expression, but it was obvious that Brady was out for blood.

Elliot pressed his lips against my ear. "You might want to plug your ears, kiddo."

I cupped my hands on each side of my head, and Elliot sounded the horn. Instead of attacking, Austin took a few steps back. Brady swung, and Austin dodged to the right. Brady swung again, and Austin ducked and side-stepped to the other side.

"What the hell? This ain't a boxing match, Austin!" Elliot yelled.

Austin landed a punch to Brady's nose. The volume in the basement was deafening, then. Austin sank a left hook into Brady's jaw, and my hands flew over my mouth when Brady attempted a few more punches, each one catching air. Brady fell against his entourage when Austin elbowed him in the face. Just when I thought it was almost over, Brady came out swinging again. Throw after throw, Brady couldn't seem to keep up. Both men were covered in sweat, and I gasped when Brady missed another punch, slamming his hand into a cement pillar. When he folded over, cradling his fist beneath him, Austin went in for the kill.

He was relentless, first bringing his knee to Brady's face, and then pummeling him over and over until Brady stumbled and hit the ground. The noise level boomed as Elliot left my side to throw the red square on Brady's bloodied face.

Austin disappeared behind his fans, and I pressed my back against the wall, feeling my way to the doorway we came in from. Reaching the lantern was a huge relief. I worried about being knocked down and trampled.

My eyes stayed focused on doorway, watching for any sign of the crowd spilling into the small room. After several minutes and no sign of Austin, I prepared to retrace my steps to the window. With the number of people trying to leave at once, it wasn't safe enough to chance wandering around.

Just as I stepped into the darkness, footsteps crunched against the loose concrete on the floor. Austin was looking for me in a panic.

"Pigeon!"

"I'm here!" I called out, running into his arms.

Austin looked down and frowned. "You scared the shit out of me! I almost had to start another fight just to get to you… I finally get here and you're gone!"

"I'm glad you're back. I wasn't looking forward to finding my way back in the dark."

All worry left his face, and he smiled widely. "I believe you lost the bet."

Elliot stomped in, looked at me, and then glowered at Austin. "We need to talk."

Austin winked at me. "Stay put. I'll be right back."

They disappeared into the darkness. Elliot raise his voice a few times, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Austin returned, shoving a wad of cash into his pocket, and then he offered a half-smile. "You're going to need more clothes."

"You're really going to make me stay with you for a month?"

"Would you have made me go without sex for a month?"

I laughed, knowing I would. "We better stop at Morgan."

Austin beamed. "This should be interesting."

As Elliot walked past, he slammed my winnings into my palm, withdrawing into the dissipating mob.

Austin raised an eyebrow. "You put in?"

I smiled and shrugged. "I thought I should get the full experience."

He led me to the window, and then crawled out, turning to help me up and out to the fresh night air. The crickets were chirping in the shadows, stopping just long enough to let us pass. The monkey grass that lined the sidewalk weaved in the gentle breeze, reminding me of the sound the ocean makes when I wasn't quite close enough to hear the waves breaking. It wasn't too hot, or too cold; it was the perfect night.

"Why on earth would you want me to stay with you, anyway?" I asked.

Austin shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. Everything's better when you're around."

The warm and fuzzies I felt from his words quickly faded with the sight of the red, blotchy mess on his shirt. "Ew. You have blood all over you."

* * *

 **Can i just saw how adorable you all were congratulating me for my results on my exams on the last chapter, im so in love with you guys. So i hope you guys likes this chapter :)**

 **Can i just say how much i love jealous Austin, it gets me all excited hehe**

 **Somebody asked me on the last chapter how does Austin look in this chapter, whether he was large and build. - Just imagine Austin as Ross body type, except with slightly more arm muscle and a more defined six pack, not much different. Austin just have slightly more muscle than Ross but he is not some big wrestler kind of guy.**

 **So this is the heads up i was talking about, the next time i update this story will officially be rated M, just a little hint, there will be some major drama in the next chapter hmm... ;)**

 **I really hope you guys are liking the story so far, and please review, i know it's annoying for me to constantly comment about it but it's honestly means a lot :D**

 **XxDisclaimerXx i own nothing**


	8. Chapter 8

Austin looked down with indifference, and then opened the door, gesturing for me to walk in. I breezed by Kira who studied on her bed, held captive by the text books that surrounded her.

"The boilers were fixed this morning," she said.

"I heard," I said, rifling through my closet.

"Hi," Austin said to Kira.

Kira's face twisted as she scanned Austins' sweaty, bloody form.

"Austin, this is my roommate Kira Star. Kira, Austin Moon."

"Nice to meet you," Kira said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She glanced at my bulging bags. "Are you moving out?"

"Nope. Lost a bet."

Austin burst into laughter, grabbing my bags. "Ready?"

"Yeah. How am I going to get all of this to your apartment? We're on your bike."

Austin smiled and pulled out his cell phone. He carried my luggage to the street, and minutes later, Jace's black, vintage Charger pulled up.

The passenger-side window rolled down, and Trish poked her head out. "Hey, Chickie!"

"Hey yourself. The boilers are working again at Morgan, are you still staying with Jace?"

She winked. "Yeah, I thought I'd stay tonight. I heard you lost a bet."

Before I could speak, Austin shut the trunk and Jace sped off, with Trish squealing as she fell back into the car.

We walked to his Harley, and when I wrapped my arms around him, he rested his hand on mine.

"I'm glad you were there tonight, Pidge. I've never had so much fun at a fight in my life."

I perched my chin on his shoulder and smiled. "That was because you were trying to win our bet."

He angled his neck to face me. "Damn right I was." There was no amusement in his eyes, he was serious, and he wanted me to see it.

My eyebrows shot up. "Is that why you were in such a bad mood today? Because you knew they'd fixed the boilers, and I would be leaving tonight?"

Austin didn't answer; he only smiled as he started his motorcycle. The drive to the apartment was uncharacteristically slow. At every stoplight, Austin would either cover my hands with his, or he would rest his hand on my knee. The lines were blurring again, and I wondered how we would spend a month together and not ruin everything. The loose ends of our friendship were tangling in a way I never imagined.

When we arrived in the apartment parking lot, Jace's Charger sat in its usual spot.

I stood in front of the steps. "I always hate it when they've been home for awhile. I feel like we're going to interrupt them."

"Get used to it. This is your place for the next four weeks," Austin smiled and turned his back to me. "Get on."

"What?" I smiled.

"C'mon, I'll carry you up."

I giggled and hopped onto his back, interlacing my fingers on his chest as he ran up the stairs. Trish opened the door before we made it to the top and smiled.

"Look at you two. If I didn't know better…."

"Knock it off, Trish," Jace said from the couch.

Trish smiled as if she'd said too much, and then opened the door wide so we could both fit through. Austin collapsed against the recliner. I squealed when he leaned against me.

"You're awfully cheerful this evening, Aus. What gives?" Trish prompted.

I leaned over to see his face. I'd never seen him so pleased "I just won a shit load of money, Trish. Twice as much as I thought I would. What's not to be happy about?"

Trish grinned. "No, it's something else," she said, watching Austins' hand as he patted my thigh. She was right; he was different. There was an air of peace around him, almost as if some kind of new contentment had settled into his soul.

"Trish," Jace warned.

"Fine, I'll talk about something else. Didn't Dallas invite you to the Sig Tau party this weekend, Ally?"

Austins' smile vanished and he turned to me, waiting for an answer.

"Er…yeah? Aren't we all going?"

"I'll be there," Jace said, distracted by the television.

"And that means I'm going," Trish smiled, looking expectantly at Austin.

Austin watched me for a moment, and then nudged my leg. "Is he picking you up or something?"

"No, he just told me about the party."

Trish 's mouth spread into a mischievous grin, almost bobbing in anticipation. "He said he'd see you there, though. He's really cute."

Austin shot an irritated glance in Trish's direction and then looked to me. "Are you going?"

"I told him I would," I shrugged. "Are you going?"

"Yeah," he said without hesitation.

Jaces's attention turned to Austin, then. "You said last week you weren't."

"I changed my mind, Jace, what's the problem?"

"Nothing," he grumbled, retreating to his bedroom.

Trish frowned at Austin. "You know what the problem is," she said. "Why don't you quit driving him crazy and just get it over with." She joined Jace in his room, and their voices were reduced to murmuring behind the closed door.

"Well, I'm glad everyone else knows," I said.

Austin stood up. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Is there something going on with them?" I asked.

"No, he's just paranoid."

"It's because of us," I ' eyes lit up and he nodded.

"What?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You're right. It's because of us. Don't fall asleep, okay? I wanna talk to you about something."

He walked backward a few steps, and then disappeared behind the bathroom door. I twisted my hair around my finger, mulling over the way he emphasized the word us, and the look on his face when he'd said it. I wondered if there had ever been lines at all, and if I was the only one that considered Austin and I just friends anymore.

Jace burst out of his room, and Trish ran after him. "Jace, don't!" she pleaded.

He looked back to the bathroom door, and then to me.

His voice was low, but angry. "You promised, Ally. When I told you to spare judgment, I didn't mean for you two to get involved! I thought you were just friends!"

"We are," I said, shaken by his surprise attack.

"No, you're not!" he fumed.

Trish touched his shoulder. "Baby, I told you it will be fine."

He pulled away from her grip. "Why are you pushing this ? I told you what's going to happen!"

She grabbed his face with both hands. "And I told you it won't! Don't you trust me?"

Jace sighed, looked at her, at me, and then stomped into his room.

Trish fell into the recliner beside me, and puffed. "I just can't get it into his head that whether you and Austin work out or not, it won't affect us. But he's been burned too many times. He doesn't believe me."

"What are you talking about, Trish ? Austin and I aren't together. We are just friends. You heard him earlier…he's not interested in me that way."

"You heard that?"

"Well, yeah."

"And you believe it?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It'll never happen. He told me he doesn't see me like that, he's a total commitmentphobe, I'd be hard pressed to find a girlfriend outside of you that he hasn't slept with, and I can't keep up with his mood swings. I can't believe Jace thinks otherwise."

"Because not only does he know Austin…he's talked to Austin, Ally."

"What do you mean?"

"Trish?" Jace called from the bedroom.

Trish sighed. "You're my best friend. I think I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. I see you two together, and the only difference between me and Jace, and you and Austin, is that we're having sex. Other than that? No difference."

"There is a huge, huge difference. Is Jace bringing home different girls every night? Are you going to the party tomorrow to hang out with a guy with definite dating potential? You know I can't get involved with Austin, Ally. I don't even know why we're discussing it."

Trish's expression turned to disappointment. "I'm not seeing things, Ally. You have spent almost every moment with him for the last month. Admit it, you have feelings for him."

"Let it go, Trish," Austin said, tightening his towel around his waist.

Trish and I jumped at the sound of Austins' voice, and when my eyes met his, I could see the happiness was gone. He walked down the hall without another word, and Trish looked at me with a sad expression.

"I think you're making a mistake," she whispered. "You don't need to go that party to meet a guy, you've got one that's crazy about you right here," she said, leaving me alone.

I rocked in the recliner, letting everything that had happened in the last week replay in my mind. Jace was angry with me, Trish was disappointed in me, and Austin…he went from being happier than I'd ever seen him, to so offended he was speechless. Too nervous to crawl in bed with him, I watched the clock change from minute to minute.

An hour had passed when Austin came out of his room and down the hall. When he rounded the corner, I expected him to ask me to come to bed, but he was dressed and had his bike keys in his hand. His sunglasses were hiding his eyes, and he popped a cigarette in his mouth before grabbing the knob of the door.

"You're leaving?" I asked, sitting up. "Where are you going?"

"Out," he said, yanking the door open, and then slamming it closed behind him.

I fell back in the recliner and huffed. I had somehow become the villain, and had no idea how I'd managed to get there.

When the clock above the television read two A.M., I finally resigned to go bed. The mattress was lonely without him, and the idea of calling his cell kept creeping into my mind. I had nearly fallen asleep when Austins' motorcycle pulled into the parking lot. Two car doors shut shortly after, and then several pairs footsteps climbed the stairs. Austins fumbled with the lock, and then the door opened. He laughed and mumbled, and then I heard not one, but two female voices. Their giggling was interrupted by the distinct sound of kissing and moaning. My heart sank, and I was instantly angry that I felt that way. My eyes clenched shut when one of the girls squealed, and then I was sure the next sound was the three of them collapsing onto the couch.

I considered asking Trish for her keys, but Jace 's door was directly in view of the couch, and I couldn't stomach witnessing the picture that went along with the noises in the living room. I buried my head under the pillow, and then shut my eyes when door popped open. Austin walked across the room, opened the top night table drawer, picked through his bowl of condoms, and then shut the drawer, jogging down the hall. The girls giggled for what seemed like half an hour, and then it was quiet.

Seconds later, moans, humming and shouting filled the apartment. It sounded as if a pornographic movie was being filmed in the living room. I covered my face with my hands, and shook my head. Whatever lines had blurred or disappeared in the last week, an impenetrable stone wall had gone up in their place. I shook off my ridiculous emotions, forcing myself to relax. Austin was Austin, and we were, without a doubt, friends, and only friends.

The shouting and other nauseating noises quieted down after an hour, followed by whining, and then grumbling by the women after being dismissed. Austin showered and then collapsed onto his side of the bed, turning his back to me. Even after his shower, he smelled like he'd drank enough whiskey to sedate a horse, and I was livid that he'd driven his motorcycle home in such a state.

After the awkwardness faded and the anger weakened, I still couldn't sleep. When Austins' breaths were deep and even, I sat up to look at the clock. The sun was going to rise in less than an hour. I ripped the covers off of me, walked down the hall and took a blanket from the hall cabinet. The only evidence of Austins' threesome was two empty condom packages on the floor. I stepped over them and fell into the recliner.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Trish and Jace were sitting quietly on the couch watching a muted television. The sun lit the apartment, and I cringed when my back complained at any attempted movement.

Trish's attention darted to me. "Ally?" she said, rushing to my side. She watched me with wary eyes. She was waiting for anger, or tears, or another emotionally charged outburst.

Jace looked miserable. "I'm sorry about last night, Ally. This is my fault."

I smiled. "It's okay, Jace. You don't have to apologize."

Trish and Jace traded glances, and then she grabbed my hand. "Austin went to the store. He is…ugh, it doesn't matter what he is. I packed your stuff, and I'll take you to the dorms before he gets home so you don't have to deal with him."

It wasn't until that moment that I felt like crying; I had been kicked out. I worked to keep my voice smooth before I spoke. "Do I have time to take a shower?"

Trish shook her head. "Let's just go, Ally, I don't want you to have to see him. He doesn't deserve to—,"

The door flew open, and Austin walked in, his arms lined with grocery sacks. He walked straight into the kitchen, furiously working to get the cans and boxes into the cabinets.

"When Pidge wakes up, let me know, okay?" he said in a soft voice. "I got spaghetti, and pancakes, and strawberries, and that oatmeal shit with the chocolate packets, and she likes Fruity Pebbles cereal, right,Trish?" he asked, turning.

When he saw me, he froze. After an awkward pause, his expression melted, and his voice was smooth and sweet. "Hey, Pigeon."

I couldn't have been more confused if I had woken up in a foreign country. Nothing made sense. At first I thought I had been evicted, and then Austin comes home with bags full of my favorite foods.

He took a few steps into the living room, nervously shoving his hands in his pockets. "You hungry, Pidge? I'll make you some pancakes. Or there's uh…there's some oatmeal. And I got you some of that pink foamy shit that girl's shave with, and a hairdryer, and a…a….just a sec, it's in here," he said, rushing to the bedroom.

The door opened, shut, and then he rounded the corner, the color gone from his face. He took a deep breath and his eyebrows pulled in. "Your stuff's packed."

"I know," I said.

"You're leaving," he said, defeated.

I looked to Trish, who glowered at Austin as if she could kill him. "You actually expected her to stay?" "Baby," Jace whispered.

"Don't fucking start with me. Don't you dare defend him to me," Trish seethed.

Austin looked desperate. "I am so sorry, Pidge. I don't even know what to say."

"Come on, Ally," Trish said. She stood up and pulled on my arm.

Austin took a step, but Trish pointed her finger at him. "So help me God, Austin! If you try to stop her, I will douse you with gasoline and light you on fire while you sleep!"

"Trish," Jace said, sounding a bit desperate himself. I could see that he was torn between his cousin and the woman he loved, and I felt terrible for him. The situation was exactly what he had tried to avoid all along.

"I'm fine," I said, exasperated by the tension in the room.

"What do you mean you're fine?" Jace asked, almost hopeful.

I rolled my eyes. "Austin brought women home from the bar last night, so what?"

Trish looked worried. "Huh uh, Ally. Are you saying you're okay with what happened?"

I looked to all of them. "Austin can bring home whoever he wants. It's his apartment."

Trish stared at me as if I'd lost my mind, Jace was on the verge of a smile, and Austin looked worse than before.

"You didn't pack your things?" Austin asked.

I shook my head and looked at the clock; it was after two in the afternoon. "No, and now I'm going to have to unpack it all. I still have to eat, and shower, and get dressed…." I said, walking into the bathroom. Once the door closed behind me, I leaned against it, and slid down to the floor. I was sure I had pissed off Trish beyond repair, but I made Jace a promise, and I intended to keep my word.

A soft knock on the door tapped above me. "Pidge?" Austin said.

"Yeah?" I said, trying to sound normal.

"You're staying?"

"I can go if you want me to, but a bet's a bet."

The door vibrated with the soft bump of Austins'' forehead against the door. "I don't want you leave, but I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Are you saying I'm released from the bet?"

There was a long pause. "If I say yes, will you leave?"

"Well, yeah. I don't live here, silly," I said, forcing a small laugh.

"Then no, the bet's still in effect."

I looked up and shook my head, feeling the tears burn my eyes. I had no idea why I was crying, but I couldn't stop. "Can I take a shower, now?"

"Yeah…," he sighed.

I heard Trish's shoes enter the hall and stomp by Austin. "You're a selfish bastard," she growled, slamming Jace's door behind her.

I pushed myself up from the floor, turned on the shower, and then undressed, pulling the curtain behind me.

After another knock on the door, Austin cleared his throat. "Pigeon? I brought some of your stuff."

"Just set in on the sink. I'll get it."

Austin walked in and shut the door behind him. "I was mad. I heard you spitting out everything that's wrong with me to Trish and it pissed me off. I just meant to go out and have a few drinks and try to figure some things out, but before I knew it, I was piss drunk and those girls…," he paused. "I woke up this morning and you weren't in bed, and when I found you on the recliner and saw the wrappers on the floor, I felt sick."

"You could have just asked me instead of spending all that money at the grocery store just to bribe me to stay."

"I don't care about the money, Pidge. I was afraid you'd leave and never speak to me again."

I cringed at his explanation. I hadn't stopped to think how it would make him feel to hear me talk about how wrong for me he was, and now the situation was too messed up to salvage.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I said, standing under the water.

"I know you didn't. And I know it doesn't matter what I say now, because I fucked things up…just like I always do."

"Aus ?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't drive drunk on your bike anymore, okay?"

I waited for a full minute until he finally took a deep breath and spoke. "Yeah, okay," he said, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **Damn Austin is so whipped and in love with Ally, how can she not notice? haha sucks he keeps on screwing up though. It's obvious Ally has some sort of feelings for him but she keeps on pushing it away and we'll get to find out soon hehehe... hint, it has something to do with her past that.**

 **I just wanted to say how cute you guys are, your reviews mean the world and ive gotten so many responses saying they have bought not one, but all three books because of this story and i find that so amazing, you won't regret it guys:)**

 **So here is chapter 8, i hope you guys liked it. Like i said the rating has now changed to Rating M, although i don't think most of you guys mind haha.**

 **Love you guys, once again please review :) until next time**

 **XxDisclaimerXx I own nothing**


	9. Chapter 9

"Come in," I called, hearing a knock on the door.

Austin walked in, and froze in the doorway. "Wow."

I smiled and looked down at my dress. A bustier that elongated into a short skirt, it was admittedly more daring than I had worn in the past. The material was thin, black and see-through over a nude shell. Dallas would be at that party, and I had every intention of being noticed.

"You look amazing," he said as I slid on my heels.

I gave his white dress shirt and jeans an approving nod.

"You look nice, too."

His sleeves were bunched above his elbows, revealing the intricate tattoos on his forearms. I noticed that his favorite black leather cuff was around his wrist when he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Trish and Jace waited for us in the living room.

"Dallas is going to piss himself when he sees you," Trish giggled as Jace led the way to the car.

Austin opened the door, and I slid into the back seat of Jace's Charger. Although we had occupied that seat countless times before, it was suddenly awkward to sit next to him.

Cars lined the street, some even parked in the front lawn. The House was busting at the seams, and people were still walking down the street from the dorms. Jace pulled onto the grass lot in the back, and Trish and I followed the boys inside.

Austin brought me a red plastic cup full of beer, and then leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Don't take these from anyone but me or Jace. I don't want anyone slipping anything in your drink."

I rolled my eyes. "No one is going to put anything in my drink, Austin."

"Just don't drink anything that doesn't come from me, okay? You're not in Kansas, anymore, Pigeon."

"I haven't heard that one before," I said sarcastically, taking a drink.

An hour had passed, and Dallas was still a no-show. Trish and Jace were dancing to a slow song in the living room when Austin tugged on my hand. "Wanna dance?"

"No thanks," I said.

His face fell.

I touched his shoulder. "I'm just tired, Aus."

He put his hand on mine, and began to speak, but when

I looked past him, I saw that Dallas was walking toward us. Austin noticed my expression and turned.

"Hey, Ally! You made it!" Dallas smiled.

"Yeah, we've been here for an hour or so," I said, pulling my hand from under Austin'.

"You look incredible!" he yelled over the music.

"Thanks!" I grinned, glancing over to Austin. His lips were pressed together, and a line had formed between his eyebrows.

Dallas nodded toward the living room and smiled. "You wanna dance?"

I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. "Nah, I'm kinda tired."

Dallas looked at Austin, then. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I changed my mind," Austin said, irritated that he had to explain.

"I see that," Dallas said, looking to me. "You wanna get some air?"

I nodded, and then followed Dallas up the stairs. He paused, reaching to take my hand as we climbed to the second floor. When we reached the top, he pushed open a pair of French doors to the balcony.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little chilly," I said, smiling when he pulled off his jacket and covered my shoulders, "Thanks."

"You're here with Austin?"

"We rode together."

Dallas's mouth stretched across his face in a broad grin and then he looked out onto the lawn. A group of girls were huddled together, arms hooked together to fight the cold. Crepe paper and beer cans littered the grass, along with empty bottles of liquor. Among the clutter, Sig Tau brothers were standing around their masterpiece: a pyramid of kegs decorated with white lights.

Dallas shook his head. "This place is going to be destroyed in the morning. The clean-up crew is going to be busy."

"You have a clean-up crew?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "we call them freshmen."

"Poor Jacr."

"He's not on it. He gets a pass because he's Austins' cousin, and he doesn't live in the House."

"Do you live in the House?"

Dallas nodded. "The last two years. I need to get an apartment, though. I need a quieter place to study."

"Let me guess…Business major?"

"Biology, with a minor in Anatomy. I've got one more year left, take the MCAT, and then hopefully I'm off to Harvard Med."

"You already know you're in?"

"My Dad went to Harvard. I mean, I don't know for sure, but he's a generous alumnus if you know what I mean. I carry a four-point-oh, got a twenty-two hundred on my SAT's, thirty-six on my ACT's. I'm in a good position for a spot."

"Your dad's a doctor?"

Dallas confirmed with a good-natured smile.

"Orthopedic surgeon."

"Impressive."

"How about you?" he asked.

"Undecided."

"Typical freshman answer."

I sighed in dramatic fashion. "I guess I just blew my chances at being exceptional."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I noticed you the first day of class. What are you doing in Calculus Three as a freshman?"

I smiled and twisted my hair around my finger. "Math is sort of easy for me. I packed on the classes in high school, and took two summer courses at Wichita State." "Now that's impressive," he said.

We stood on the balcony for over an hour, talking about everything from local eateries to how I became such good friends with Austin.

"I wouldn't mention it, but the two of you seem to be the topic of conversation." "Great," I murmured.

"It's just unusual for Austin. He doesn't befriend women. He tends to make enemies of them more often than not."

"Oh, I don't know. I've seen more than a few that either have short term memory loss or are all too forgiving when it comes to him."

Dallas laughed. His white teeth gleamed against his golden tan. "People just don't understand your relationship. You have to admit it's a bit ambiguous."

"Are you asking if I'm sleeping with him?"

He smiled. "You wouldn't be here with him if you were. I've known him since I was fourteen, and I'm well aware of how he operates. I'm curious about your friendship, though."

"It is what it is," I shrugged. "We hang out, eat, watch T.V., study and argue. That's about it."

Dallas laughed out loud, shaking his head at my honesty. "I've heard you're the only person who's allowed to put Austin in his place. That's an honorable title."

"Whatever that means. He's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be."

The sky turned purple and then pink as the sun broke above the horizon. Dallas looked at his watch, glancing over the railing to the thinning crowd on the lawn. "Looks like the party's over."

"I better track down Jace and Trish."

"Would you mind if I drove you home?" he asked.

I tried to subdue my excitement. "Not at all. I'll let Trish know." I walked through the door, and then cringed before turning around. "Do you know where Austin lives?"

Dalla's thick, brown eyebrows pulled in. "Yes, why?"

"That's where I'm staying," I said, bracing for his reaction.

"You're staying with Austin?"

"I sort of lost a bet, so I'm there for a month."

"A month?"

"It's a long story," I shrugged sheepishly.

"But you two are just friends?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll take you to Austins'," he smiled.

I trotted down the stairs to find Trish, and passed a sullen Austin, who seemed annoyed with the drunken girl speaking to him. He followed me into the hall as I tugged on Trish's dress.

"You guys can go ahead. Dallas offered me a ride home."

"What?" Trish said with excitement in her eyes.

"What?" Austin asked, angry.

"Is there a problem?" Trish asked him.

He glared at Trish, and then pulled me around the corner, his jaw flitting under his skin. "You don't even know the guy."

I pulled my arm from his grip. "This is none of your business, Austin."

"The hell if it's not. I'm not letting you ride home with a complete stranger. What if he tries something on you?"

"Good! He's cute!"

Austin' expression contorted from surprise to anger, and I braced myself for what he might say next. "Dallas , Pidge? Really? Dallas," he repeated with disdain. "What kind of name is that, anyway?"

I crossed my arms. "Stop it, Aus. You're being a jerk."

He leaned in, seeming flustered. "I'll kill him if he touches you."

"I like him," I said, emphasizing every word.

He seemed stunned at my confession, and then his features turned severe. "Fine. If he ends up holding you down in the backseat of his car, don't come crying to me."

My mouth popped open, offended and instantly furious. "Don't worry, I won't," I said, shouldering passed him.

Austin grabbed my arm and sighed, peering at me over his shoulder. "I didn't mean it, Pidge. If he hurts you—if he even makes you feel uncomfortable—you let me know."

The anger subsided, and my shoulders fell. "I know you didn't. But you have got to curb this over-protective big brother-thing you've got going on."

Austin laughed once. "I'm not playing the big brother, Pigeon. Not even close."

Dallas rounded the corner and pushed his hands inside his pockets, offering his elbow to me. "All set?"

Austin clenched his jaw, and I stepped to the other side of Dallas to distract him from Austins' expression. "Yeah, let's go." I took Dallas's arm and walked with him a few steps before turning to say goodbye to Austin, but he was glowering at the back of Dallas's head. His eyes darted to me and then his features smoothed.

"Stop it," I said through my teeth, following Dallas through the remnants of the crowd to his car.

"I'm the silver one." The headlights of his car blinked twice when he hit the keyless entry.

He opened the passenger side door, and I laughed. "You drive a Porsche?"

"She's not just a Porsche. She's a Porsche nine-oneone GT-three. There's a difference."

"Let me guess, it's the love of your life?" I said, quoting Austins' statement about his motorcycle.

"No, it's a car. The love of my life will be a woman with my last name."

I allowed a small smile, trying not to be overly affected by his sentiment. He held my hand to help me into the car, and when he slid behind the wheel, he leaned his head against his seat and smiled at me. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight?" I asked.

"It's morning. I want to ask you to dinner before someone else beats me to it."

A grin extended across my face. "I don't have any plans."

"I'll pick you up at six?"

"Okay," I said, watching him slink his fingers between mine.

Dallas took me straight to Austins', keeping to the speed limit and my hand in his. He pulled behind the Harley, and like before, opened my door. Once we reached the landing, he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Get some rest. I'll see you tonight," he whispered in my ear.

"Bye," I smiled, turning the knob. When I pushed, the door gave way and I surged forward.

Austin grabbed my arm before I fell. "Easy there."

I turned to see Dallas staring at us with an uncomfortable expression. He leaned over to peer into the apartment. "Any humiliated, stranded girls in there I need to give a ride?"

Austin glared at Dallas. "Don't start with me."

Dallas smiled and winked. "I'm always giving him a hard time. I don't get to quite as often since he's realized it's easier if he can get them to drive their own cars."

"I guess that does simplify things," I said, teasing Austin.

"Not funny, Pidge."

"Pidge?" Dallas asked.

"It's uh…short for Pigeon. It's just a nickname, I don't even know where he came up with it," I said. It was the first time I'd felt awkward about the name Austin had bestowed on me the night we met.

"You're going to have to fill me in when you find out. Sounds like a good story," Dallas smiled. "Night, Ally."

"Don't you mean good morning?" I said, watching him trot down the stairs.

"That too," he called back with a sweet smile.

Austin slammed the door, and I had to jerk my head back before it caught me in the face. "What?" I snapped.

Austin shook his head, and walked to his bedroom. I followed him, and then hopped on one foot to pull off my heel. "He's nice, Aus."

He sighed and walked over to me. "You're gonna hurt yourself," he said, hooking his arm around my waist with one hand, and pulling off my heels with the other. He tossed them into the closet, and then pulled off his shirt, making his way to the bed.

I unzipped my dress and shimmied it over my hips, kicking it into the corner. I yanked a t-shirt over my head, then unsnapped my bra, pulling it through the sleeve of my shirt. When I wrapped my hair into a bun on top of my head, I noticed him staring.

"I'm sure there's nothing I have that you haven't seen before," I said, rolling my eyes. I slid under the covers and settled against my pillow, curling into a ball. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down, stepping out of them.

I waited while he stood quietly for a moment. I had my back to him, so I wondered what he was doing, standing beside the bed in silence. The bed concaved when he finally crawled onto the mattress beside me, and I stiffened when his hand rested on my hip.

"I missed a fight tonight," he said. "Elliot called. I didn't go."

"Why?" I said, turning to face him.

"I wanted to make sure you got home."

I wrinkled my nose. "You didn't have to babysit me."

He traced the length of my arm with his finger, sending shivers up my spine. "I know. I guess I still feel bad about the other night."

"I told you I didn't care."

He sat up on his elbow, a dubious frown on his face. "Is that why you slept on the recliner? Because you didn't care?"

"I couldn't fall asleep after your… friends left."

"You slept just fine in the recliner. Why couldn't you sleep with me?"

"You mean next to a guy who still smelled like the pair of bar flies he had just sent home? I don't know! How selfish of me!"

Austin winced. "I said I was sorry."

"And I said I didn't care. Goodnight," I said, turning over.

Several moments of silence passed. He slid his hand across the top of my pillow, resting his hand on mine. He caressed the delicate pieces of skin between my fingers, and then he pressed his lips against my hair. "As worried as I was that you'd never speak to me again…I think it's worse that you're indifferent."

My eyes closed. "What do you want from me, Austin? You don't want me to be upset about what you did, but you want me to care. You tell Trish that you don't want to date me, but you get so pissed off when I say the same thing, that you storm out and get ridiculously drunk. You don't make any sense."

"Is that why you said those things to Trish? Because I said I wouldn't date you?"

My teeth clenched. He had just insinuated that I was playing games with him. I formed the most direct answer I could think of. "No, I meant what I said. I just didn't mean it as an insult."

Austin sighed. "I just said that because," he scratched his short hair nervously, "I don't want to ruin anything, Pigeon. I wouldn't even know how to go about being who you deserve. I was just trying to get it worked out in my head."

"Whatever that means. I have to get some sleep. I have a date tonight."

"With Dallas?" he asked, anger seeping through his tone.

"Yes. Can I please go to sleep?"

"Sure," he said, shoving himself off the bed and then slamming the door behind him. The recliner squeaked under his weight and then muffled voices from the television drifted down the hall. I forced my eyes shut and tried to calm down enough to doze off, even if it was just for a few hours.

The clock read three P.M. when I peeled my eyes open. I grabbed a towel and my robe, and then trudged into the bathroom. As soon as I closed the shower curtain, the door opened and shut. I waited for someone to speak, but the only sound was the toilet lid smacking against porcelain.

"Austin?"

"Nope, it's me," Trish said.

"Do you have to pee in here? You have your own bathroom."

"Jace has been in there for half an hour with the beer shits. Not going in there."

"Nice."

"I hear you have a date tonight. Austin is pissed!" she lilted.

"At six! He is so sweet, Trish. He's just…" I trailed off, sighing. I was gushing, and it wasn't like me to gush. I kept thinking about how perfect he had been since the moment we'd met. He was exactly what I needed, the polar opposite of Austin.

"Rendered you speechless?" she giggled.

I poked my head from the curtain. "I didn't want to come home! I could have talked to him forever!"

"Sounds promising. Isn't it kind of weird that you're here, though?"

I ducked under the water, rinsing away the suds. "I explained it to him."

The toilet flushed, and the faucet turned on, making the water flash cold for a moment. I cried out and the door flew open.

"Pidge?" Austin said.

Trish laughed. "I just flushed the toilet, Aus, calm down."

"Oh. You all right, Pigeon?"

"I'm great. Get out." The door shut again and I sighed. "Is it too much to ask for locks on the doors?" Trish didn't answer. "Trish?"

"It's really too bad you two couldn't get on the same page. You're the only girl that could have…." she sighed. "Never mind. It doesn't matter, now."

I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel.

"You're as bad as he is. It's a sickness…no one here makes sense. You're pissed at him, remember?" "I know," she nodded.

I turned on my new hairdryer and began the process of primping for my date with Dallas. I curled my hair, and painted my nails and lips a deep shade of red. It was a bit much for a first date. I frowned at myself in the mirror. It wasn't Dallas I was trying to impress. I wasn't in a position to be insulted when Austin accused me of playing games, after all.

Taking one last glance at myself in the mirror, guilt washed over me. Austin was trying so hard, and I was being a stubborn brat. I walked out into the living room and Austin smiled, not the reaction I expected at all.

"You…are beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, rattled by the absence of irritation or jealousy in his voice.

Jace whistled. "Nice choice, Ally. Guys dig red."

"And the curls are gorgeous," Trish added.

The doorbell chimed and Trish smiled, waving with exaggerated excitement. "Have fun!"

I opened the door. Dallas held a small bouquet of flowers, wearing slacks and a tie. His eyes did a quick once-over, from my dress to my shoes and then back up.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he said, enamoured.

I looked behind me to wave to Trish, whose smile was so wide I could see every one of her teeth. Jace had the expression of a proud father, and Austin kept his eyes on the television.

Dallas held out his hand, leading me to his shiny Porsche. Once we were inside, he let out a puff of air.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to say, I was a bit nervous about picking up the woman Austin Moon is in love with…from his apartment. You don't know how many people have accused me of insanity today."

"Austin is not in love with me. He can barely stand to be near me sometimes."

"Then it's a love/hate relationship? Because when I broke it to my brothers that I was taking you out tonight, they all said the same thing. He's been behaving so erratically— even more than usual— that they've all come to the same conclusion."

"They're wrong," I insisted.

Dallas shook his head as if I were utterly clueless. He rested his hand on mine. "We'd better go. I have a table waiting."

"Where?"

"Biasetti's. I took a chance…I hope you like Italian."

I raised one eyebrow. "Wasn't it short notice for reservations? That place is always packed."

"Well…it's our restaurant. Half, anyway."

"I like Italian," I smiled.

Dallas drove to the restaurant at exactly the speed limit, using his turn signal appropriately, and slowing at a reasonable rate for each yellow light. When he spoke, he barely took his eyes from the road. When we arrived at the restaurant, I giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"You're just…a very cautious driver. It's a good thing."

"Different from the back of Austin' motorcycle?" he smiled.

I should have laughed, but the difference didn't feel like a good thing. "Let's not talk about Austin tonight. Okay?"

"Fair enough," he said, leaving his seat to open my door.

We were seated right away at a table by a large, bay window. Although I was in a dress, I looked impoverished compared to the other women in the restaurant. They were dripping in diamonds, and wearing cocktail dresses. I'd never eaten anywhere so swanky.

We ordered, and Dallas closed his menu, smiling at the waiter. "And bring us a bottle of the Allegrini Amarone, please."

"Yes, sir," the waiter said, taking our menus.

"This place is unbelievable," I whispered, leaning against the table.

His green eyes softened. "Thank you, I'll let my father know you think so."

A woman approached our table. Her hair was pulled into a tight, blonde french bun, a gray streak interrupting the smooth wave of her bangs. I tried not to stare at the sparkling jewels resting around her neck, or those swaying back and forth on her ears, but they were made to be noticed. Her squinty, blue eyes targeted me.

She quickly turned away to look at my date. "Who's your friend, Dallas ?"

"Mother, this is Ally Dawson. Ally this is my mother, Vivienne."

I extended my hand and she shook it once. In a well practiced move, interest lit the sharp features of her face, and she looked to Dallas. "Dawson?"

I gulped, worried that she had recognized the name. Dallas's expression turned impatient. "She's from Wichita, Mom. You don't know her family. She goes to Eastern."

"Oh?" Vivienne eyed me again. "Dallas is leaving next year for Harvard."

"That's what he said. I think that's great. You must be very proud."

The tension around her eyes smoothed a bit, and the corners of her mouth turned up in a smug grin. "We are. Thank you."

I was amazed at how her words were so polite, and yet they dripped with insult. It wasn't a talent she had developed over night. She must have spent years impressing her superiority upon others.

"It's good to see you, Mom. Good night." She kissed his cheek, rubbed the lipstick off with her thumb and then returned to her table. "Sorry about that, I didn't know she would be here."

"It's fine. She seems…nice."

Dallas laughed. "Yes, for a piranha." I stifled a giggle, and he offered an apologetic smile. "She'll warm up. It just takes her awhile."

"Hopefully by the time you leave for Harvard."

We talked endlessly about the food, Eastern, calculus, and even about The Circle. Dallas was charming, funny, and said all the right things. Various people approached Dallas to greet him, and he always introduced me with a proud smile. He was regarded as a celebrity within the walls of the restaurant, and when we left, I felt the appraising eyes of everyone in the room.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I have a mid-term in Comparative Vertebrate Anatomy first thing Monday morning. I have some studying to do," he said, covering my hand with his.

"Better you than me," I said, trying not to seem too disappointed.

He drove to the apartment, and then led me up the stairs by the hand.

"Thank you, Dallas," I smiled. "I had a fantastic time."

"Is it too early to ask for a second date?"

"Not at all," I beamed.

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect."

Then came the moment of awkward silence. The element of dates I dread. To kiss or not to kiss, I hated that question.

Before I had a chance to wonder whether he would kiss me or not, he touched each side of my face and pulled me to him, pressing his lips against mine. They were soft and warm and wonderful. He pulled back once, and then kissed me again.

"Talk to you tomorrow, Als."

I waved, watching him walk down the steps to his car. "Bye."

Once again, when I turned the knob, the door yanked away and I fell forward. Austin caught me, and I regained my footing.

"Would you stop that?" I said, closing the door behind me.

"Als? What kind of nickname is that?" he sneered.

"Pigeon?" I said with the same amount of disdain. "An annoying bird that craps all over the sidewalk?"

"You like Pigeon," he said defensively. "It's a dove, an attractive girl, a winning card in poker, take your pick. You're my Pigeon."

I grabbed his arm to remove my heels, and then walked to his room. As I changed into my pajamas, I tried my best to stay mad at him.

Austin sat on the bed and crossed his arms. "Did you have a good time?"

"I had," sigh, "a fantastic time. A perfect time. He's…" I couldn't think of an adequate word to describe him, so I just shook my head.

"He kissed you?"

I pressed my lips together and nodded. "He's got really soft lips."

Austin recoiled. "I don't care what kind of lips he has."

"Trust me, it's important. I get so nervous with first kisses, too, but this one wasn't so bad."

"You get nervous about a kiss?" he asked, amused.

"Just first kisses. I loathe them."

"I'd loathe them, too, if I had to kiss Dallas."

I giggled and left for the bathroom to scrub the makeup from my face. Austin followed, leaning against the door jamb. "So you're going out again?"

"Yep. He's calling me tomorrow." I dried my face and scampered down the hall, hopping into the bed.

Austin stripped down to his boxers, and sat down with his back to me. A bit slumped over, he looked exhausted. The lean muscles of his back stretched as he did, and he glanced back at me for a moment. "If you had such a good time, why are you home so early?"

"He has a big test on Monday."

Austin wrinkled his nose. "Who cares?"

"He's trying to get into Harvard. He has to study."

He huffed, crawling onto his stomach. I watched him shove his hands under his pillow, seeming irritated. "Yeah, that's what he keeps telling everyone."

"Don't be an ass. He has priorities…I think it's responsible."

"Shouldn't his girl top his priorities?"

"I'm not his girl. We've been on one date, Aus," I scolded.

"So what did you guys do?" I shot him a dirty look and he laughed. "What? I'm curious!"

Seeing that he was sincere, I described everything, from the restaurant, to the food, to the sweet and funny things Dallas said. I knew my mouth was frozen in a ridiculous grin, but I couldn't stop smiling while describing my perfect evening.

Austin watched me with an amused smile while I blathered on, even asking questions. Although he seemed frustrated with the situation regarding Dallas, I had the distinct feeling he enjoyed seeing me so happy.

Austin settled in on his side of the bed, and I yawned. We stared at each other for a moment before he sighed.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Pidge. You deserve it."

"Thanks," I grinned. The ringtone of my cell phone reverberated from the night table, and I jerked up to look at the display.

"Hello?"

"It's tomorrow," Dallas said.

I looked at the clock and laughed. It was twelve-oh-one.

"It is."

"So what about Monday night?" he asked.

I covered my mouth for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Uh, yeah. Monday night is great."

"Good. I'll see you Monday," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I hung up and glanced at Austin, who watched with mild annoyance. I turned away from him and curled into a ball, tensing with excitement.

"You're such a girl," Austin said, turning his back to me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

He turned over, pulling me to face him. "You really like Dallas?"

"Don't ruin this for me, Austin!"

He stared at me for a moment, and then shook his head, turning away once again. "Dallas" he sighed

* * *

 **Longest chapter yet! You guys deserved a long chapter though. im really hoping you guys are liking the story so far hehe**

 **some of your reviews were hilarious and made my day, you guys are the best**

Guest: I STUCK MY MIDDLE FINGER TO MY SCREEN DURING HIS THREESOME. IM SO EXCITED FOR AUSLLY THO

 _-Damn girl i understand your pain, me too_

 **I was thinking of starting a new story, and my hands are just itching to post it, i already have the first chapter more or less done but im not sure whether any of you were to like it**

 _The story will be based off Austin and Ally giving up their first daughter up for adoption to their close friends, eventually they want to start building a relationship with their daughter, the only problem is, she despises them and always has since she first met them._

 **it sounds better than what i just described and there will be a lot of drama which i know all of you like ;))) let me know what you think**

 **Xx Disclaimer Xx i own nothing**


	10. Authors note PLEASE READ

I know this isn't a new chapter for those of you who were hoping for an update but I wanted to say something.

I've got 3 reviews on the last chapter stating that I was plagiarizing the book or wondering if I was plagiarising due to some name errors. Do you guys not read the authors notes? I stated from the very beginning this fanfic was going to be based of the book, My beautiful Disaster and I've put a disclaimer on EVERY single one of my chapter saying I own nothing

I've even mentioned the book in at least 2 of my chapters! It really irritated me and upset me over those reviews, if I was plagiarizing I would have just taken credit for the whole plot but I haven't and I stated it very clearly on the very first chapter what this story was about and what book it was based off of, plus adding a disclaimer at the end of each of my authors note.

I am sorry for the few name errors, I have gone back and taken care of that, I try my best but sometimes I do make the mistake of not seeing them, Frankly I don't know if I should continue the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday night's date met my every expectation. We ate Chinese food while I giggled at Dallas's skills with chopsticks. When he brought me home, Austin opened the door before he could kiss me. When we went out the following Wednesday night, Dallas made sure to kiss me in the car.

Thursday at lunch, Dallas met me in the cafeteria and surprised everyone when he sat in Austins' spot. When Austin finished his cigarette and came inside, he walked past Dallas with indifference, sitting at the end of the table. Megan approached him, but was instantly disappointed when he waved her off. Everyone at the table was quiet after that, and I found it difficult to focus on anything Dallas talked about.

"I'm assuming I just wasn't invited," Dallas said, catching my attention.

"What?"

"I heard your birthday party is on Sunday. I wasn't invited?"

Trish peeked at Austin, who glared at Dallas as if he was seconds away from mowing him down.

"It was a surprise party, Dallas," Trish said softly.

"Oh," Dallas said, cringing.

"You're throwing me a surprise party?" I asked Trish .

She shrugged. "It was Aus's idea. It's at Brazil's on Sunday. Six o'clock."

Dallas's cheeks flushed a faint red. "I suppose I'm really not invited, now."

"No! Of course you are!" I said, holding his hand on top of the table. Twelve pairs of eyes zeroed in on our hands. I could see that Dallas was just as uncomfortable with the attention as I was, so I let go and pulled my hands onto my lap.

Dallas stood up. "I have a few things I need to do before class. I'll call you later."

"Okay," I said, offering an apologetic smile.

Dallas leaned over the table and kissed my lips. The silence was cafeteria-wide, and Trish elbowed me after Dallas walked out.

"Isn't it creepy how everyone watches you?" she whispered. She glanced around the room with a frown.

"What?" Trish yelled. "Mind your business, perverts!" One by one, heads turned away, and murmuring ensued.

I covered my eyes with my hands. "You know, before I was pathetic because I was thought to be Austins' poor clueless girlfriend. Now I'm evil because everyone thinks I'm bouncing back and forth between Austin and Dallas like a ping pong ball." When Trish didn't comment, I looked up. "What? Don't tell me you're buying into that crap, too!"

"I didn't say anything!" she said.

I stared at her in disbelief. "But that's what you think?"

Trish shook her head, but she didn't speak. The icy stares from the other students were suddenly apparent, and I stood up, walking to the end of the table.

"We need to talk," I said, tapping Austins' shoulder. I tried to sound polite, but the anger bubbling inside me put an edge to my words. The entire student populace, including my best friend, thought I was juggling two men. There was only one solution.

"So talk," Austin said, popping something breaded and fried in his mouth.

I fidgeted, noticing the curious eyes of everyone within earshot. When Austin still didn't move, I grabbed his arm and gave it a good tug. He stood up and followed me outside with a grin on his face.

"What, Pidge?" he said, looking at my hand on his arm and then at me.

"You've got to let me out of the bet," I begged.

His face fell. "You want to leave? Why? What'd I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Aus. Haven't you noticed everyone staring? I am quickly becoming the pariah of Eastern U."

Austins shook his head and lit a cigarette. "Not my problem."

"Yes, it is. Dallas said everyone thinks he has a death wish because you're in love with me."

Austins' eyebrows shot up and he choked on the puff of smoke he'd just inhaled. "People are saying that?" he said between coughs.

I nodded. He looked away with wide-eyes, taking another drag.

"Austin! You have to release me from the bet! I can't date Dallas and live with you at the same time. It looks terrible!"

"So quit dating Dallas."

I glared at him. "That's not the problem and you know it."

"Is that the only reason you want to leave? Because of what people are saying?"

"At least before I was clueless and you were the bad guy," I grumbled.

"Answer the question, Pidge."

"Yes!"

Austin looked beyond me to the students entering and leaving the cafeteria. He was deliberating, and I grew impatient while he took his time making his decision.

Finally, he stood tall, resolved. "No."

I shook my head, sure that I had misunderstood.

"Excuse me?"

"No. You said so yourself: a bet's a bet. After the month's up, you'll be off with Dallas, he'll become a doctor, you'll get married and have your two-point-five children and I'll never see you again." He grimaced at his own words. "I still have three weeks. I'm not giving that up for lunch room gossip."

I looked through the glass window to see the entire cafeteria watching us. The unwelcome attention made my eyes burn. I shouldered passed him to walk to my next class.

"Pigeon," Austin called after me.

I didn't turn around.

That night, Trish sat on the tile floor of the bathroom, babbling about the boys while I stood in front of the mirror and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I was only half-listening, thinking about how patient Austin had been—for Austin— knowing he didn't like the idea of Dallas picking me up from his apartment every other night.

The expression on Austins' face flashed in my mind when I asked him to let me out of the bet, and again when I told him people were saying he was in love with me. I couldn't stop wondering why he didn't deny it.

"Well, Jace thinks you're being too hard on him. He's never had anyone he's cared enough to—,"

Austin poked his head in and smiled as he watched me fuss with my hair. "Wanna grab dinner?" he asked.

Trish stood up to look at herself in the mirror, combing her fingers through her golden hair. "Jace wants to check out that new Mexican place downtown if you guys wanna go."

Austin shook his head. "I thought me and Pidge could go alone tonight."

"I'm going out with Dallas."

"Again?" he said, annoyed.

"Again," I said in a sing-song voice.

The door bell rang, and I hurried past Austin to open the door. Dallas stood in front of me, his naturally wavy brown hair sitting atop his cleanly shaven face.

"Do you ever look less than gorgeous?" Dallas asked.

"Based on the first time she came over here, I'm going to say yes," Austin said from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, holding up a finger to Dallas to signal him to wait. I turned and threw my arms around Austin. He stiffened with surprise and then relaxed, pulling me tight against him.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thanks for organizing my birthday party. Can I take a rain check on dinner?"

A dozen emotions scrolled across Austins' face, and then the corners of his mouth turned up. "Tomorrow?"

I squeezed him and grinned. "Absolutely." I waved to him as Dallas grabbed my hand. "What was that about?" Dallas asked.

"We haven't been getting along lately. That was my version of an olive branch."

"Should I be worried?" he asked, opening my door.

"No," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

At dinner, Dallas talked about Harvard, and the House, and his plans to search for an apartment. His eyebrows pulled in. "Will Austin be escorting you to your birthday party?"

"I'm not really sure. He hasn't said anything about it."

"If he doesn't mind, I'd like to take you." He took my hand in his and kissed my fingers.

"I'll ask him. The party was his idea, so…."

"I understand. If not, I'll just see you there," he smiled.

Dallas took me to the apartment, slowing to a stop in the parking lot. When he kissed me goodbye, his lips lingered on mine. He yanked up the parking brake as his lips traveled along the ridge of my jaw to my ear, and then half-way down my neck. It took me off-guard, and I let out a quiet sigh in response.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "I've been distracted all night, with your hair pulled away from your neck." He peppered my neck with kisses and I exhaled, a hum escaping with my breath.

"What took you so long?" I smiled, lifting my chin to give him better access.

Dallas focused on my lips. He grabbed each side of my face, kissing me a bit firmer than usual. We didn't have much room in the car, but we made the space available work to our advantage. He leaned against me, and I bent my knee as I fell against the window. His tongue slipped inside my mouth, and his hand grabbed my ankle, and then slid up my leg to my thigh. The windows fogged within minutes with our labored breath, sticking to the cool windows. His lips grazed my collarbone, and then his head jerked up when the glass vibrated with several loud thumps.

Dallas sat up, and I righted myself, adjusting my dress. I jumped when the door flew open. Austin and Trish stood beside the car. Trish wore a sympathetic frown, and Austin seemed just short of flying into a blind rage.

"What the hell, Austin?" Dallas yelled.

The situation suddenly felt dangerous. I'd never heard Dallas raise his voice, Austins' knuckles were white as he balled them into fists at his sides—and I was in the way. Trish's hand seemed tiny when she placed it on Austins' bulky arm, shaking her head at Dallas in silent warning.

"C'mon, Ally. I need to talk to you," she said.

"About what?"

"Just come on!" she snapped.

I looked to Dallas, seeing the irritation in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"No, it's fine. Go ahead."

Austin helped me from the Porsche, and then kicked the door shut. I flipped around and stood between him and the car, shoving his shoulder. "What is wrong with you? Knock it off!"

Trish seemed nervous. It didn't take long to figure out why. Austin reeked of whiskey; she had insisted on accompanying him, or he'd asked her to come. Either way she was a deterrent to violence.

The wheels of Dallas's shiny Porsche squealed out of the parking lot, and Austin lit a cigarette. "You can go in, now, Trish."

She tugged on my skirt. "C'mon, Ally."

"Why don't you stay, Als," he seethed.

I nodded for Trish to go ahead and she reluctantly complied. I crossed my arms, ready for a fight, preparing myself to lash out at him after the inevitable lecture. Austin took several drags from his cigarette, and when it was obvious that he wasn't going to explain, my patience ran out.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Why? Because he was mauling you in front of my apartment!" he yelled. His eyes were unfocused, and I could see that he was incapable of rational conversation.

I kept my voice calm. "I may be staying with you, but what I do, and who I do it with is my business."

He flicked his cigarette to the ground. "You're so much better than that, Pidge. Don't let him fuck you in a car like a cheap prom date."

"I wasn't going to have sex with him!"

He gestured to the empty space where Dallas's car sat. "What were you doing, then?"

"Haven't you ever made out with someone, Austin? Haven't you just messed around without letting it get that far?"

He frowned and shook his head as if I was speaking gibberish. "What's the point in that?"

"The concept exists for a lot of people…especially those that date."

"The windows were all fogged up, the car was bouncing…how was I supposed to know?" he said, waving his arms in the direction of the empty parking slot.

"Maybe you shouldn't spy on me!"

He rubbed his face and shook his head. "I can't stand this, Pigeon. I feel like I'm going crazy."

I threw out my hands and let them hit my thighs. "You can't stand what?"

"If you sleep with him, I don't wanna know about it. I'll go to prison for a long time if I find out he...just don't tell me."

"Austin," I seethed. "I can't believe you just said that! That's a big step for me!"

"That's what all girls say!"

"I don't mean the sluts you deal with! I mean me!" I said, holding my hand to my chest. "I haven't…ugh! Never mind." I walked away from him, but he grabbed my arm, twirling me around to face him.

"You haven't what?" he asked, weaving a bit. I didn't answer—I didn't have to. I could see the recognition light up his face and he laughed once. "You're a virgin?"

"So what?" I said, the blood under my cheeks igniting.

His eyes drifted from mine, in and out of focus as he tried to think through the whisky. "That's why Trish was so sure it wouldn't get too far."

"I had the same boyfriend all four years of high school. He was an aspiring Baptist youth minister! It never came up!"

Austin's anger vanished, and relief was apparent in his eyes. "A youth minister? What happened after all that hardearned abstinence?"

"He wanted to get married and stay in…Kansas. I didn't." I was desperate to change the subject. The amusement in Austins' eyes was humiliating enough. I didn't want him digging further into my past.

He took a step toward me and held each side of my face. "A virgin," he said, shaking his head. "I would have never guessed with the way you danced at the Red."

"Very funny," I said, stomping up the stairs.

Austin attempted to follow me, but tripped and fell, rolling onto his back and laughing hysterically.

"What are you doing? Get up!" I said, helping him to his feet.

He hooked his arm around my neck, and I helped him up the stairs. Jace and Trish were already in bed, so with no help in sight, I kicked off my heels to avoid breaking my ankles while walking Austin to the bedroom. He fell on his back to the bed, pulling me with him.

When we landed, my face was just inches from his. His expression was suddenly serious. He leaned up, nearly kissing me, but I pushed him away. Austins' eyebrows pulled in.

"Knock it off, Aus," I said.

He held me tight against him until I quit struggling, and then he flicked the strap of my dress, causing it to hang off my shoulder. "Since the word virgin came out of those beautiful lips of yours…I have a sudden urge to help you out of that dress."

"Well, that's too bad. You were ready to kill Dallas for the same thing twenty minutes ago, so don't be a hypocrite."

"Fuck Dallas. He doesn't know you like I do."

"Aus, c'mon. Let's get your clothes off and get you in bed."

"That's what I'm talkin' about," he chuckled.

"How much did you drink?" I asked, finally getting my footing between his legs.

"Enough," he smiled, pulling at the hem of my dress.

"You probably surpassed enough a gallon ago," I said, slapping his hand away. I planted my knee on the mattress beside him, and pulled his shirt over his head. He reached for me again and I grabbed his wrist, sniffing at the pungent stench in the air. "God, Aus, you reek of Jack Daniels." "Jim Beam," he corrected with a drunken nod.

"It smells like burnt wood and chemicals."

"It tastes like it, too," he laughed. I pulled open his belt buckle and yanked it from the loops. He laughed with the jerking motion, and then lifted his head to look at me. "Better guard your virginity, Pidge. You know I like it rough."

"Shut up," I said, unbuttoning his jeans, slipping them down over his hips, and then off his legs. I threw the denim to the floor and stood with my hands on my hips, breathing hard. His legs were hanging off the end of the bed, his eyes closed, and his breathing deep and heavy. He had passed out.

I took a deep breath and walked over the closet, shaking my head as I rifled through our clothes. I unzipped my dress and shoved it down over my hips, letting it fall to my ankles. Kicking it into the corner, I pulled my ponytail holder from my hair, shaking my hair out.

The closet was bursting with his clothes and mine, and I puffed, blowing my hair from my face as I searched through

the mess for a t-shirt. As I pulled one off the hanger, Austin slammed into my back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You scared the shit outta me!" I complained.

He ran his hands over my skin. I noticed they felt different; slow and deliberate. I closed my eyes when he pulled me against him and buried his face in my hair, nuzzling my neck. Feeling his bare skin against mine, it took me a moment to protest.

"Austin…,"

He pulled my hair to one side and grazed his lips along my back from one shoulder to the other, unsnapping the clasp of my bra. He kissed the bare skin at the base of my neck and I closed my eyes, the warm softness of his mouth felt too good to make him stop. A quiet moan escaped from his throat when he pressed his pelvis against mine, and I could feel how much he wanted me through his boxers. I held my breath, knowing the only thing keeping us from that big step I was so opposed to a few moments before was two thin pieces of fabric.

Austin turned me to face him, and then pressed against me, leaning my back against the wall. Our eyes met, and I could see the ache in his expression as he scanned the bare pieces of my skin. I had seen him peruse women before, but this was different. He didn't want to conquer me; he wanted me to say yes.

He leaned in to kiss me, stopping just an inch away. I could feel the heat from his skin radiating against my lips, and I had to stop myself from drawing him in the rest of the way. His fingers were digging into my skin as he deliberated, and then his hands slid from my back to the hem of my panties. His index fingers slid down my hips, in between my skin and the lacey fabric, and in the same moment that he was about to slip the delicate threads down my legs, he hesitated. Just when I opened my mouth to say yes, he clenched his eyes shut.

"Not like this," he whispered, brushing his lips across mine. "I want you, but not like this."

He stumbled backwards, falling against the bed to his back, and I stood for a moment with my arms crossed across my stomach. When his breathing evened out, I shoved my arms through the shirt I still had in my hand, and yanked it over my head. Austin didn't move, and I blew out a slow breath of air, knowing I couldn't restrain either of us if I crawled in bed and he woke up with a less honorable perspective.

I hurried to the recliner and collapsed into it, covering my face with my hands. I felt the layers of frustration dancing and crashing into each other inside of me. Dallas had left feeling slighted, Austin waited until I was seeing someone —someone I truly liked—to show an interest in me, and I seemed to be the only girl he couldn't bring himself to sleep with, even when he was wasted.

The next morning, I poured orange juice into a tall glass, and took a sip as I bobbed my head to the music playing from my IPod. I'd woken before the sun, and then squirmed in the recliner until eight. After that, I decided to clean up the kitchen to pass the time until my less ambitious roommates awoke. I loaded the dishwasher and swept and mopped, and then wiped the counters down. When the kitchen was sparkling, I grabbed the basket of clean clothes and sat on the couch, folding until there were a dozen or more piles surrounding me.

Murmuring came from Jace's room. Trish giggled and then it was quiet for a few minutes more, followed by noises that made me feel a bit uncomfortable sitting alone in the living room.

I stacked the piles of folded clothes in the basket and carried it to Austins' room, smiling when I saw that he hadn't moved from the way he had fallen the night before. I set the basket down and pulled the blanket over him, stifling a laugh when he turned over.

"View, Pigeon," he said, mumbling something inaudible before his breathing returned to slow and deep.

I couldn't help but watch him sleep; knowing he was dreaming about me sent a thrill through my veins that I couldn't explain. Austin lay silent, so I to take a shower, hoping the sound of someone up and around would quiet Jace and Trish's moans and the creaking and banging of the bed against the wall. When I turned off the water, I realized they weren't worried about who could hear.

I combed my hair, rolling my eyes at Trish's highpitched yelps, more closely resembling a poodle than a porn star. The door bell rang, and I grabbed my blue terrycloth robe and tightened the belt, jogging across the living room floor. The noises from Jace's bedroom immediately cut off, and I opened the door to Dallas's smiling face.

"Good morning," he said.

I raked my wet hair back with my fingers. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't like the way we said goodbye last night. I went out this morning to get your birthday present, and I couldn't wait to give it to you. So," he said, pulling a shiny box from his jacket pocket, "happy birthday, Als."

He set the silver package in my hand, and I leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"Go ahead. I want to see your face when you open it."

I slipped my finger under the tape on the underside of the box, and then pulled the paper off, handing it to him. A rope of shimmering diamonds sat snuggly in a white gold bracelet.

"Dallas," I whispered.

He beamed. "You like it?"

"I do," I said holding it in front of my face in awe, "but it's too much. I couldn't accept this if we'd been dating a year, much less a week."

Dallas grimaced. "I thought you might say that. I searched high and low all morning for the perfect birthday present, and when I saw this, I knew there was only one place it could ever belong," he said, taking it from my fingers and clasping it around my wrist. "And I was right. It looks incredible on you."

I held up my wrist and shook my head, hypnotized by the brilliance of colours reacting to the sunlight. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. No one's ever given me anything so…," expensive came to mind, but I didn't want to say that, "elaborate. I don't know what to say."

Dallas laughed, and then kissed my cheek. "Say that you'll wear it tomorrow."

I grinned from ear to ear. "I'll wear it tomorrow," I said, looking to my wrist.

"I'm glad you like it. The look on your face was worth the seven stores I went to."

I sighed. "You went to seven stores?" He nodded, and I took his face in my hands. "Thank you. It's perfect," I said, kissing him quickly.

He hugged me tight. "I have to get back. I'm having lunch with my parents, but I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you!" I called after him, watching him trot down the stairs.

I hurried into the apartment, unable to take my eyes off of my wrist.

"Holy shit, Ally!" Trish said, grabbing my hand. "Where did you get this?"

"Dallas brought it. It's my birthday present," I said.

Trish gawked at me, and then down at the bracelet.

"He bought you a diamond tennis bracelet? After a week? If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a magic crotch!"

I laughed out loud, beginning a ridiculous giggle-fest in the living room.

Jace emerged from his bedroom, looking tired and satisfied. "What are you fruitcakes shrieking about in here?"

Trish held up my wrist. "Look! Her birthday present from Dallas!"

Jace squinted, and then his eyes popped open. "Whoa."

"I know, right?" Trish said, nodding.

Austin stumbled around the corner, looking a bit beat up. "You guys are loud as fuck," he groaned, buttoning his jeans.

"Sorry," I said, pulling my hand from Trish's grip. Our almost-moment crept into my mind, and I couldn't seem to look him in the eyes.

He downed the rest of my orange juice, and then wiped his mouth. "Who in the hell let me drink that much last night?"

Trish sneered, "You did. You went out and bought a fifth after Ally left with Dallas, and killed the whole thing by the time she got back."

"Damn," he said, shaking his head. "Did you have fun?" he asked, looking to me.

"Are you serious?" I asked, showing my anger before thinking.

"What?"

Trish laughed. "You pulled her out of Dallas's car, seeing red when you caught them making out like highschoolers. They fogged up the windows and everything!"

Austin' eyes unfocused, scanning his memories of the night before. I worked to stifle my temper. If he didn't remember pulling me from the car, he wouldn't remember how close I came to handing my virginity to him on a silver platter.

"How pissed are you?" he asked, wincing.

"Pretty pissed." I was angrier that my feelings had nothing to do with Dallas. I tightened my robe and stomped down the hall. Austin' footsteps were right behind me.

"Pidge," he said, catching the door when I shut it in his face. He slowly pushed it open and stood before me, waiting to suffer my wrath.

"Do you remember anything you said to me last night?" I asked.

"No. Why? Was I mean to you?" His bloodshot eyes were heavy with worry, which only served to amplify my anger.

"No you weren't mean to me! You…we…." I covered my eyes with my hands, and then froze when I felt Austins' hand on my wrist.

"Where'd this come from?" he said, glaring at the bracelet.

"It's mine," I said, pulling away from him.

He didn't take his eyes from my wrist. "I've never seen it before. It looks new."

"It is."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Dallas gave it to me about fifteen minutes ago," I said, watching his face morph from confusion to rage.

"What the fuck was that douchebag doing here? Did he stay the night?" he asked, his voice rising with each question.

I crossed my arms. "He went shopping for my birthday present this morning and brought it by."

"It's not your birthday, yet." His face turned a deep shade of red as he worked to keep his temper under control.

"He couldn't wait," I said, lifting my chin with stubborn pride.

"No wonder I had to drag your ass out of his car, sounds like you were…." he trailed off, pressing his lips together.

I narrowed my eyes. "What? Sounds like I was what?"

His jaws tensed and he took a deep breath, blowing it out from his nose. "Nothing. I'm just pissed off, and I was going to say something shitty that I didn't mean."

"It's never stopped you before."

"I know. I'm working on it," he said, walking to the door.

"I'll let you get dressed."

When he reached for the knob, he paused, rubbing his arm. As soon as his fingers touched the tender splatter of purple pooling under his skin, he pulled up his elbow and noticed the bruise. He stared at it for a moment, and then turned to me.

"I fell on the stairs last night. And you helped me to bed…." he said, sifting through the blurry images in his mind.

My heart was pounding, and I swallowed hard as I watched realization strike. His eyes narrowed. "We," he began, taking a step toward me, looking at the closet, and then to the bed.

"No we didn't. Nothing happened," I said, shaking my head.

He cringed, the memory obviously replaying in his mind. "You fog up Dallas's windows, I pull you out of the car, and then I try to…," he said, shaking his head. He turned for the door and grabbed the knob, his knuckles white. "You're turning me into a fucking psycho, Pigeon," he growled over his shoulder. "I don't think straight when I'm around you."

"So it's my fault?"

He turned. His eyes fell from my face to my robe, to my legs, and then my feet, returning to my eyes. "I don't know. My memory is a little hazy…but I don't recall you saying no."

I took a step forward, ready to argue that irrelevant little fact, but I couldn't. He was right. "What do you want me to say, Austin?"

He looked at the bracelet, and then back at me with accusing eyes. "You were hoping I wouldn't remember?"

"No! I was pissed that you forgot!"

His brown eyes bored into mine. "Why?"

"Because if I would have…if we would have…and you didn't…I don't know why! I just was!"

He stormed across the room, stopping inches from me. His hands touched each side of my face, his breathing quick as he scanned my face. "What are we doin', Pidge?"

My eyes began at his belt, and then rose over the muscles and tattoos of his stomach and chest, finally settling on the warm brown of his irises. "You tell me."

* * *

 **so all my silent readers came out of hiding in panick after reading my last authors note i see, haha. Honestly thank you guys for all the kind reviews, you're amazing, it means so so much**

 **Sorry for such the long wait, my parents decided to surprise us with a holiday and i didn't have time to update. thank you all for being so amazing**

 **Also i posted a new story called** _Wait, my parents are WHO?_ **, so go on my account and check it out, pretty please hehe**

 **Xx DisclaimerXx i own nothing**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ally?" Jace said, knocking on the door. "Trish was going to run some errands, she wanted me to let you know in case you needed to go."

Austin hadn't taken his eyes from mine. "Pidge?"

"Yeah," I called to Jace. "I have some stuff I need to take care of."

"All right, she's ready to go when you are," Jace said, his footsteps disappearing down the hall.

"Pidge?"

I pulled a few things from the closet and slid past him. "Can we talk about this later? I have a lot to do today."

"Sure," he said with a contrived smile.

It was a relief when I reached the bathroom, hurriedly closing the door behind me. I had two weeks left in the apartment, and there was no way to put off the conversation for that long. The logical part of my brain insisted that Dallas was my type: attractive, smart and interested in me. Why I bothered with Austin was something I would never understand.

Whatever the reason, it was making us both insane. I had been divided into two separate people; the docile, polite person I was with Dallas, and the angry, confused, frustrated person I turned into around Austin. The entire school had witnessed Austin going from unpredictable before, to damn near volatile.

I dressed quickly, leaving Austin and Jace to go downtown with Trish. She giggled about her morning sexcapade with Jace, and I listened with dutiful nods in all the right places. It was hard to focus on the topic at hand with the diamonds of my bracelet creating tiny dots of light on the ceiling of the car, reminding me of the choice I was suddenly faced with. wanted an answer, and I didn't have one.

"Okay, Ally. What's going on? You've been quiet."

"This thing with Austin…it's just a mess."

"Why?" she said, her sunglasses pushing up when she wrinkled her nose.

"He asked me what we were doing."

"What are you doing? Are you with Dallas or what?"

"I like him but it's been a week. We're not serious or anything."

"You have feelings for Austin, don't you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know how I feel about him. I just don't see it happening, Trish. He's too much of a bad thing."

"Neither one of you will just come out and say it, that's the problem. You're both so scared of what might happen that you're fighting it tooth and nail. I know for a fact that if you looked Austin in the eye and told him you wanted him, he would never look at another woman again."

"You know that for a fact?"

"Yes. I have the inside track, remember?"

I paused in thought for a moment. Austin had been talking to Jace about me, but Jace wouldn't encourage a relationship by telling Trish. He knew she would tell me, leading me to the only conclusion: Trish had overheard them. I wanted to ask her what was said, but thought better of it.

"That situation is a broken heart just waiting to happen," I said, shaking my head. "I don't think he's capable of being faithful."

"He wasn't capable of carrying on a friendship with a female, either, but you two sure shocked the whole of

Eastern."

I fingered my bracelet and sighed. "I don't know. I don't mind how things are. We can just be friends."

Trish shook her head. "Except that you're not just friends," she sighed. "You know what? I'm over this conversation. Let's go get our hair and makeup done. I'll buy you a new outfit for your birthday."

"I think that's exactly what I need," I smiled.

After hours of manicures, pedicures, being brushed, waxed and powdered, I stepped into my shiny, yellow high heels and tugged on my new, grey dress.

"Now that's the Ally I know and love!" she laughed, shaking her head at my ensemble. "You have to wear that to your party tomorrow."

"Wasn't that the plan all along?" I said, smirking. My cell phone buzzed in my purse, and I held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"It's dinner time! Where the hell did you two run off to?" Austin said.

"We indulged in a little pampering. You and Jace knew how to eat before we came along. I'm sure you can manage."

"Well, no shit. We worry about you, ya know."

I looked at Trish and smiled. "We're fine."

"Tell him I'll have you back in no time. I have to stop by Brazil's to pick up some notes for Jace, and then we'll be home."

"Did you get that?" I asked.

"Yeah. See you then, Pidge."

We drove to Brazil's in silence. Trish turned off the ignition, staring at the apartment building ahead. Jace asking Trish to drive over surprised me; we were just a block from Jace and Austin' apartment, .

"What's wrong, Trish?"

"Brazil just gives me the creeps. The last time I was here with Jace, he was being all flirty."

"Well, I'll go in with you. If he so much as winks at you, I'll stab him in the eye with my new heels, okay?"

Trish smiled and hugged me. "Thanks, Ally!"

We walked to the back of the building, and Trish took a deep breath before knocking on the door. We waited, but no one came. "I guess he's not here?" I asked.

"He's here," she said, irritated. She banged on the wood with the side of her fist and then the door swung open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the crowd inside yelled.

The ceiling was pink and black bubbles, every inch covered by helium balloons, with long, silver strings hanging down in the faces of the guests. The crowd separated, and Austin walked approached me with a broad smile, touching each side of my face and kissing my forehead.

"Happy birthday, Pigeon."

"It's not 'til tomorrow," I said. Still in shock, I tried smiling at everyone around us.

Austin shrugged. "Well, since you were tipped off, we had to make some last minute changes to surprise you. Surprised?"

"Very!" I said as Dez hugged me.

"Happy birthday, Baby!" Dez said, kissing my lips.

Trish nudged me with her elbow. "Good thing I got you to go run errands with me today or you would have shown up looking like ass!"

"You look great," Austin said, scanning my dress.

Brazil hugged me, pressing his cheek to mine. "And I hope you know Trish's Brazil is Creepy story was just a line to get you in here."

I looked at Trish and she laughed. "It worked, didn't it?"

Once everyone took turns hugging me and wishing me a happy birthday, I leaned into Trish's ear. "Where's Dallas?"

"He'll be here later," she whispered. "Jace couldn't get him on the phone to let him know until this afternoon."

Brazil cranked up the volume on the stereo, and everyone screamed. "Come here, Ally!" he said, walking to the kitchen. He lined up shot glasses along the counter and pulled a bottle of tequila from the bar. "Happy birthday from the football team, baby girl," he smiled, pouring each shot glass full of Petron. "This is the way we do birthdays: You turn nineteen, you have nineteen shots. You can drink 'em or give 'em away, but the more you drink, the more of these you get," he said, fanning out a handful of twenties.

"Oh my God!" I squealed.

"Drink 'em up, Pidge!" Austin said.

I looked to Brazil, suspicious. "I get a twenty for every shot I drink?"

"That's right, lightweight. Gauging by the size of you, I'm going to say we'll get away with losing sixty bucks by the end of the night."

"Think again, Brazil," I said, grabbing the first shot glass, rolling it across my lip, tipping my head back to empty the glass and then rolling it the rest of the way, dropping it into my other hand.

"Holy shit!" Austin exclaimed.

"This is really a waste, Brazil." I said, wiping the corners of my mouth. "You shoot Cuervo, not Petron."

The smug smile on Brazil's face faded, and he shook his head and shrugged. "Get after it, then. I've got the wallets of twelve football players that say you can't finish ten."

I narrowed my eyes. "Double or nothing says I can drink fifteen."

"Whoa!" Jace cried. "You're not allowed to hospitalize yourself on your birthday, Ally!" "She can do it," Trish said, staring at Brazil.

"Forty bucks a shot?" Brazil said, looking unsure.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Hell no! I'll give you twenty a shot, and when you make it to fifteen, I'll double your total."

"That's how Kansans do birthdays," I said, popping back another shot.

An hour and three shots later, I was in the living room dancing with Austin. The song was a rock ballad, and Austin mouthed the words to me as we danced. He dipped me at the end of the first chorus, and I let my arms fall behind me. He popped me back up, and I sighed.

"You can't do that when I start getting into the double digit shots," I giggled.

"Did I tell you how incredible you look tonight?"

I shook my head and hugged him, laying my head on his shoulder. He tightened his grip, and buried his face in my neck, making me forget about decisions or bracelets or my separate personalities; I was exactly where I wanted to be.

When the music changed to a faster beat, the door opened.

"Dallas!" I said, running over to hug him. "You made it!" "Sorry I'm late, Abs," he said, pressing his lips against mine. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I said, seeing Austin stare at us from the corner of my eye.

Dallas lifted my wrist. "You wore it."

"I said I would. Wanna dance?"

He shook his head. "Uh…I don't dance."

"Oh. Well, you wanna witness my sixth shot of Petron?" I smiled, holding up my five twenties. "I make double if I get to fifteen."

"That's a bit dangerous, isn't it?"

I leaned into his ear. "I am totally hustling them. I've played this game with my dad since I was sixteen."

"Oh," he said, frowning with disapproval. "You drank

Tequila with your dad?"

I shrugged. "It was his way of bonding."

Dallas seemed unimpressed as his eyes left mine, scanning the crowd. "I can't stay long. I'm leaving early for a hunting trip with my father."

"It's a good thing my party was tonight, or you wouldn't have made it tomorrow," I said, surprised to hear of his plans.

He smiled and took my hand. "I would have made it back in time."

I pulled him to the counter, picked up another shot glass and killed it, slamming it on the counter upside down like I had the previous five. Brazil handed me another twenty, and I danced into the living room. Austin grabbed me, and we danced with Trish and Jace.

Jace slapped me on the butt. "One!"

Trish added a second swat on my backside, and then the entire party joined in, sans Dallas.

At number nineteen, Austin rubbed his hands together. "My turn!"

I rubbed my sore posterior. "Be easy! My ass hurts!"

With an evil smirk, he reared his hand far above his shoulder. I closed my eyes tight. After a few moments, I peeked back. Just before his hand made contact, he stopped and gave me a gentle pat.

"Nineteen!" he exclaimed.

The guests cheered, and Trish started a drunken rendition of Happy Birthday. I laughed when the part came to say my name and the entire room sang "Pigeon".

Another slow song came over the stereo, and Dallas pulled me to the make-shift dance floor. It didn't take me long to figure out why he didn't dance.

"Sorry," he said after stepping on my toes for the third time.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You're doing just fine," I lied.

He pressed his lips against my temple. "What are you doing Monday night?" "Going to dinner with you?"

"Yes. In my new apartment."

"You found one!"

He laughed and nodded. "We'll order in, though. My cooking isn't exactly edible."

"I'd eat it, anyway," I smiled up at him.

Dallas glanced around the room and then led me to a hallway. He gently pressed me against the wall, kissing me with his soft lips. His hands were everywhere. At first I played along, but after his tongue infiltrated my lips, I got the distinct feeling that I was doing something wrong.

"Okay, Dallas," I said, maneuvering away.

"Everything all right?"

"I just think it's rude of me to make out with you in a dark corner when I have guests out there."

He smiled and kissed me again. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you a memorable birthday kiss before I left." "You're leaving?"

He touched my cheek. "I have to wake up in four hours, Abs."

I pressed my lips together. "Okay. I'll see you

Monday?"

"You'll see me tomorrow. I'll stop by when I get back."

He led me to the door and then kissed my cheek before he left. I noticed that Jace, Trish and Austin were all staring at me.

"Daddy's gone!" Austin yelled when the door closed. "Time to get the party started!"

Everyone cheered, and Austin pulled me to the center of the floor.

"Hang on…I'm on a schedule," I said, leading him by the hand to the counter. I knocked back another shot, and laughed when Austin took one from the end, sucking it down. I grabbed another, and swallowed, and he did the same.

"Seven more, Ally," Brazil said, handing me two more twenty dollar bills.

I wiped my mouth as Austin pulled me to the living room again. I danced with Trish, and then Jace, but when Chris Jenks from the football team tried to dance with me, Austin pulled him back by the shirt and shook his head. Chris shrugged and turned, dancing with the first girl he saw.

The tenth shot hit hard, and I felt a little dizzy standing on Brazil's couch with Trish, dancing like clumsy gradeschoolers. We giggled over nothing, waving our arms around to the beat.

I stumbled, nearly falling off the couch backward, but Austin' hands were instantly on my hips to steady me.

"You've made your point," he said. "You've drank more than any girl we've ever seen. I'm cutting you off."

"The hell you are," I slurred. "I have six hundred bucks waiting on me at the bottom of that shot glass, and you of all people aren't going to tell me I can't do something extreme for cash."

"If you're that hard up for money, Pidge…."

"I'm not borrowing money from you," I sneered.

"I was gonna suggest pawning that bracelet," he smiled.

I smacked him on the arm just as Trish started the countdown to midnight. When the hands of the clock superimposed on the twelve, we all celebrated.

I was nineteen.

Trish and Jace kissed each side of my cheek, and Austin lifted me off the ground, twirling me around.

"Happy birthday, Pigeon," he said with a soft expression.

I stared into his warm, brown eyes for a moment, feeling lost inside of them. The room was frozen in time as we stared at each other, so close I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Shots!" I said, stumbling to the counter.

"You look torn up, Ally. I think it's time to call it a night," Brazil said.

"I'm not a quitter," I said. "I wanna see my money."

Brazil placed a twenty under the last two glasses, and then he yelled at his teammates, "She's gonna drink 'em! I need fifteen!"

They all groaned and rolled their eyes, pulling out their wallets to form a stack of twenties behind the last shot glass. Austin had emptied the other four shots on the other side of my fifteen.

"I would have never believed that I could lose fifty bucks on a fifteen shot bet with a girl," Chris complained.

"Believe it, Jenks" I said, picking up a glass in each hand.

I knocked back each of the glasses and waited for the vomit rising in my throat to settle.

"Pigeon?" Austin asked, taking a step in my direction.

I raised a finger and Brazil smiled. "She's going to lose it," he said.

"No she won't," Trish shook her head. "Deep breath, Ally."

I closed my eyes and inhaled, picking up the last shot.

"Holy God, Ally! You're going to die of alcohol poisoning!" Jace cried.

"She's got this," Trish assured him.

I tipped my head and let the tequila flow down my throat. My teeth and lips had been numb since shot number eight, and the kick of the eighty proof had long since lost its edge. The entire party erupted into whistles and yells as Brazil handed me the stack of money.

"Thank you," I said with pride, tucking the money away in my bra.

"You are incredibly sexy right now," Austin said in my ear as we walked to the living room.

We danced into the morning, and the tequila running through my veins eased me into oblivion.

CHAPTER EIGHT

rumors

When my eyes finally peeled open, I saw that my pillow consisted of denim and legs. Austin sat with his back against the tub, his head leaned against the wall, passed out cold. He looked as rough as I felt. I pulled the blanket off of me and stood up, gasping at my horrifying reflection in the mirror above the sink.

I looked like death.

Mascara smeared, black tear stains down my cheek, lipstick smudged across my mouth, and my hair had balls of rats on each side.

Sheets, towels and blankets surrounded Austin. He had fashioned a soft pallet to sleep on while I expelled the fifteen shots of tequila I'd consumed the night before. Austin had held my hair out of the toilet, and sat with me all night.

I turned on the faucet, holding my hand under the water until it was the temperature I wanted. Scrubbing the mess from my face, I heard a moan from the floor. Austin stirred, rubbed his eyes and stretched, and then looked beside him, jerking in a panic.

"I'm right here," I said. "Why don't you go to bed? Get some sleep?"

"You okay?" he said, wiping his eyes once more.

"Yeah, I'm good. Well, good as I can be. I'll feel better once I get a shower."

He stood up. "You took my crazy title last night, just so you know. I don't know where that came from, but I don't want you to do it again."

"It's pretty much what I grew up around, Aus. Not a big deal."

He took my chin in his hands and wiped the remaining smeared mascara from under my eyes with his thumbs. "It was a big deal to me."

"Fine, I won't do it again. Happy?"

"Yes. But, I have something to tell you, if you promise not to freak out."

"Oh, God, what did I do?"

"Nothing, but you need to call Trish."

"Where is she?"

"At Morgan. She got into it with Jace last night."

I rushed through my shower and yanked on the clothes Austin had set on the sink. When I emerged from the bathroom, Jace and Austin were sitting in the living room.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded.

Jace's face fell. "She's really pissed at me."

"What happened?"

"I was mad that she encouraged you to drink so much. I thought we were going to end up taking you to the hospital. One thing led to another, and the next thing I know, we're screaming at each other. We were both drunk, Ally. I said some things I can't take back," he shook his head, looking to the floor.

"Like what?" I said, angry.

"I called her a few names I'm not proud of and then told her to leave."

"You let her leave here drunk? Are you some kind of idiot?" I said, grabbing at my purse.

"Easy, Pidge. He feels bad enough," Austin said.

I fished my cell phone out of my purse, dialing Trish's number.

"Hello?" she answered. She sounded awful.

"I just heard," I sighed. "Are you okay?" I walke down the hall for privacy, glancing back once to shoot a dirty look at Jace.

"I'm fine. He's an asshole." Her words were abrupt, but I could hear the hurt in her voice. Trish had mastered the art of hiding her emotions, and she could have hidden it from anyone but me.

"I'm sorry I didn't go with you."

"You were out of it, Ally," she said dismissively.

"Why don't you come get me? We can talk about it."

She breathed into the phone. "I don't know. I don't really feel like seeing him." "I'll tell him to stay inside, then."

There was a long pause, and then I heard her keys clink in the background. "All right. I'll be there in a minute."

I walked into the living room, pulling my purse over my shoulder. They watched me open the door to wait for Trish, and Jace scooted forward on the couch.

"She's coming here?"

"She doesn't want to see you, Jace. I told her you'd stay inside."

He sighed, and fell against the cushion. "She hates me."

"I'll talk to her. You better get one amazing apology together, though."

Ten minutes later, a car horn beeped twice outside, and I closed the door behind me. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Jace rushed past me to Trish's red Honda, and hunched over to see her through the window. I stopped in my tracks, watching Trish snub him as she looked straight ahead. She rolled down her window, and Jace seemed to be explaining, and then they began to argue. I went inside to give them their privacy.

"Pigeon?" Austin said, trotting down the stairs.

"It doesn't look good."

"Let them figure it out. Come inside," he said, intertwining his fingers in mine to lead me up the stairs.

"Was it that bad?" I asked.

He nodded. "It was pretty bad. They're just getting out of the honeymoon stage, though. They'll work it out."

"For someone that's never had a girlfriend, you seem to know about relationships."

"I have four brothers and a lot of friends," he said, grinning to himself.

Jace stomped into the apartment and slammed the door behind him. "She's fucking impossible!" I kissed Austin on the cheek. "That's my cue." "Good luck," Austin smiled.

I slid in beside Trish, and she huffed. "He's fucking impossible!"

I giggled, but she shot a glare in my direction. "Sorry," I said, forcing my smile to fade.

We set out for a drive and Trish yelled, and cried, and yelled some more. At times she broke into rants that seemed to be directed at Jace, as if he were sitting in my place. I sat quietly, letting her work it out in a way only Trish can.

"He called me irresponsible! Me! As if I don't know you! As if I haven't seen you rob your dad of hundreds of dollars drinking twice as much. He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about! He doesn't know what your life was like! He doesn't know what I know, and he acts like I'm his child instead of his girlfriend!" I rested my hand on hers, but she pulled it away. "He thought you would be the reason we wouldn't work out, and then he ended up doing the job on his own. And speaking of you, what the hell was that last night with Dallas?"

The sudden change of topic took me by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Austin threw you that party, Ally, and you go off and make out with Dallas. And you wonder why everyone is talking about you!"

"Hold on a minute! I told Dallas we shouldn't be back there. What does it matter if Austin threw me that party or not? I'm not with him!"

Trish looked straight ahead, blowing a puff of air from her nose.

"All right, Trish. What is it? You're mad at me, now?"

"I'm not mad at you. I just don't associate with complete idiots."

I shook my head, and then looked out the window before I said something I couldn't take back.. Trish had always been able to make me feel like shit on command.

"Do you even see what's going on?" she asked. "Austin quit fighting. He doesn't go out without you. He hasn't brought any girls home since the bimbo twins…has yet to murder Dallas, and you're worried about what people are saying. You know why that is, Ally? Because it's the truth!"

I turned, slowly craning my neck in her direction, trying to give her the dirtiest look I knew how. "What the hell is wrong with you?

"You're dating Dallas, now, and you're so happy," she said in a mocking tone. "Then why aren't you at Morgan?"

"Because I lost the bet, you know that!"

"Give me a break, Ally! You talk about how perfect Dallas is, you go on these amazing dates with him, talk to him for hours on the phone, and then you lay next to Austin every night. Do you see what's wrong with this situation? If you really liked Dallas, your stuff would be at Morgan right now."

I clenched my teeth. "You know I've never welched on a bet, Trish."

"That's what I thought," she said, twisting her hands around the steering wheel. "Austin is what you want, and

Dallas is what you think you need."

"I know it looks that way, but—,"

"It looks that way to everyone. So if you don't like the way people are talking about you—change. It's not Austin' fault. He's done a one-eighty for you. You're reaping the rewards, and Dallas's getting the benefits."

"A week ago you wanted to pack me up and never let

Austin come near me again! Now you're defending him?"

"Allison! I'm not defending him, Stupid! I'm looking out for you! You're both crazy about each other! Do something about it!"

"How could you possibly think I should be with him?" I wailed. "You are supposed to be keeping me away from people like him!"

She pressed her lips together, clearly losing her patience. "You have worked so hard to separate yourself from your father. That's the only reason you're even considering Dallas! He's the complete opposite of Mick, and you think Austin is going to land you right back where you were. He's not like your dad, Ally."

"I didn't say he was, but it's putting me in a prime position to follow in his footsteps."

"Austin wouldn't do that to you. I think you underestimate just how much you mean to him. If you'd just tell him—,"

"No. We didn't leave everything behind to have everyone here look at me the way they did in Wichita. Let's focus on the problem at hand. Jace is waiting for you."

"I don't want to talk about Jace," she said, slowing to a stop at the light.

"He's miserable, Trish. He loves you."

Her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip quivered. "I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"I know," she whimpered, leaning against my shoulder.

She cried until the light changed, and then I kissed her head. "Green light."

She sat up, wiping her nose. "I was pretty mean to him earlier. I don't think he'll talk to me now."

"He'll talk to you. He knew you were mad."

Trish wiped her face, and then made a slow u-turn. I was worried it would take a lot of coaxing on my part to get her to come in with me, but Jace ran down the stairs before she turned off the ignition.

He yanked open her car door, pulling her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. I should have minded my own business,

I…please don't leave. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Trish took his face in her hands and smiled. "You're an arrogant ass, but I still love you."

Jace kissed her over and over like he hadn't seen her in months, and I smiled at a job well done. Austin stood in the doorway, grinning as I made my way into the apartment.

"And they lived happily ever after," Austin said, shutting the door behind me.

I collapsed on the couch, and he sat next to me, pulling my legs onto his lap.

"What do you wanna do today, Pidge?"

"Sleep. Or rest…or sleep."

"Can I give you your present, first?"

I pushed his shoulder. "Shut up. You got me a present?"

His mouth curved into a nervous smile. "It's not a diamond bracelet, but I thought you'd like it."

"I'll love it, sight unseen."

He lifted my legs off of his lap, and then disappeared into Jace's bedroom. I raised an eyebrow when I heard him murmuring, and then he emerged with a box. He sat it on the floor at my feet, crouching behind it.

"Hurry, I want you to be surprised," he smiled.

"Hurry?" I asked, lifting the lid.

My mouth fell open when a pair of big, dark eyes looked up at me.

"A puppy?" I shrieked, reaching into the box. I lifted the dark, wiry-haired baby to my face, and it covered my mouth in warm, wet kisses.

Austin beamed, triumphant. "You like him?"

"Him? I love him! You got me a puppy!"

"It's a Cairn Terrier. I had to drive three hours to pick him up Thursday after class."

"So when you said you were going with Jace to take his car to the shop…."

"We went to get your present," he nodded.

"He's wiggly!" I laughed.

"Every girl from Kansas needs a Toto," Austin said, helping me hang on to the tiny fuzz ball in my lap.

"He does look like Toto! That's what I'm going to call him," I said, wrinkling my nose at the squirmy pup.

"You can keep him here. I'll take care of him for you when you're back at Morgan," his mouth pulled up into a half-smile, "and it's my security that you'll visit when your month is up."

I pressed my lips together. "I would have come back, anyway, Aus."

"I'd do anything for that smile that's on your face right now."

"I think you need a nap, Toto. Yes, you do," I cooed to the puppy.

Austin nodded, pulled me onto his lap, and then stood up. "Come on, then."

He carried me into his bedroom, pulled back the covers, and then lowered me to the mattress. Crawling over me, he reached over to pull the curtains closed, and then fell onto his pillow.

"Thanks for staying with me last night," I said, stroking Toto's soft fur. "You didn't have to sleep on the bathroom floor."

"Last night was one of the best nights of my life."

I turned to see his expression. When I saw that he was serious, I shot him a dubious look. "Sleeping in between the toilet and the tub on a cold, hard tile floor with a vomiting idiot was one of your best nights? That's sad, Aus."

"No, sitting up with you when you're sick, and you falling asleep in my lap was one of my best nights. It wasn't comfortable, I didn't sleep worth a shit, but I brought in your nineteenth birthday with you, and you're actually pretty sweet when you're drunk."

"I'm sure between the heaving and purging I was very charming."

He pulled me close, patting Toto who was snuggled up to my neck. "You're the only woman I know that still looks incredible with your head in the toilet. That's saying something."

"Thanks, Aus. I won't make you babysit me again."

He leaned against his pillow. "Whatever. No one can hold your hair back like I can."

I giggled and closed my eyes, letting myself sink into the darkness.

"Get up, Ally!" Trish yelled, shaking me.

Toto licked my cheek. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"We have class in half an hour!"

I jumped from the bed. "I've been asleep for…fourteen hours? What the hell?"

"Just get in the shower! If you're not ready in ten minutes, I'm leaving your ass here!"

"I don't have time to take a shower!" I said, changing out of the clothes I fell asleep in.

Austin propped his head on his hand and chuckled. "You girls are ridiculous. It's not the end of the world if you're late for one class."

"It is if you're Trish. She doesn't miss and she hates being late," I said, pulling a shirt over my head, and stepping into my jeans.

"Let Trish go ahead. I'll take you."

I hopped on one foot, and then the other, pulling my

boots on. "My bag is in her car, Aus."

"Whatever," he shrugged, "just don't hurt yourself getting to class." He lifted Toto, cradling him with one arm like a tiny football, taking him down the hall.

Trish rushed me out the door and into the car. "I can't believe he got you that puppy," she said, looking behind her as she backed out from the parking spot.

Austin stood in the morning sun, in his boxers and bare feet, clutching his arms around him from the cold. He watched Toto sniff a small patch of grass, coaxing him like a proud father.

"I've never had a dog before," I said. "This should be interesting."

Trish glanced at Austin before shoving the Honda into gear. "Look at him," she said, shaking her head. "Austin Maddox: Mr. Mom."

"Toto is adorable. Even you will be putty in his paws."

"You can't take it back to the dorm with you, you know. I don't think Austin thought this out."

"Austin said he'd keep him at the apartment."

She raised one eyebrow. "Of course he will. Austin thinks ahead, I'll give him that," she said, shaking her head as she slammed on the gas.

I puffed, sliding into my seat with one minute to spare.

Once the adrenaline absorbed into my system, the heaviness from my post-birthday coma settled over my body. Trish elbowed me when class was dismissed, and I followed her to the cafeteria.

Jace met us at the door, and I noticed right away that something was wrong.

"Trish," Jace said, grabbing her arm.

Austin jogged to where we stood, and grabbed his hips, puffing until he caught his breath.

"Is there a mob of angry women chasing you?" I teased.

He shook his head. "I was trying to catch you…before you…went in," he breathed.

"What's going on?" Trish asked Jace.

"There's a rumor," Jace began. "Everyone's saying that Austin took Ally home and…the details are different, but it's pretty bad."

"What? Are you serious?" I cried.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Who cares, Ally? People have been speculating about you and Aus for weeks. It's not the first time someone has accused you two of sleeping together."

Austin and Jace traded glances.

"What?" I said. "There's something else, isn't there?" Jace winced. "They're saying you slept with Dallas at Brazil's, and then you let Austin…take you home, if you know what I mean."

My mouth fell open. "Great! So I'm the school slut now?"

Austin' eyes darkened and his jaws tensed. "This is my fault. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't be saying that about you." He walked into the cafeteria, his hands in fists at his sides.

Trish and Jace followed behind him. "Let's just hope no one is stupid enough to say anything to him," Trish said.

"Or her," Jace added.

Austin sat a few seats across and down from me, brooding over his Reuben. I waited for him to look at me, wanting to offer a comforting smile. Austin had a reputation, but I let Dallas take me into the hall.

Jace elbowed me while I stared at his cousin. "He just feels bad. He's probably trying to deflect the rumor."

"You don't have to sit down there, Aus. Come on, come sit," I said, patting the empty surface in front of me.

"I heard you had quite a birthday, Ally," Chris Jenks said, throwing a piece of lettuce on Austin' plate.

"Don't start with her, Jenks," Austin warned, glowering.

Chris smiled, pushing up his round, pink cheeks. "I heard Dallas is furious. He said he came by your apartment yesterday, and you and Austin were still in bed." "They were taking a nap, Chris," Trish sneered.

My eyes darted to Austin. "Dallas came by?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I was gonna tell you."

"When?" I snapped.

Trish leaned into my ear. "Dallas heard the rumor, and came by to confront you. I tried to stop him, but he walked down the hall and…totally got the wrong idea."

I planted my elbows on the table, covering my face with my hands. "This just keeps getting better."

"So you guys really didn't do the deed?" Chris asked. "Damn, that sucks. Here I thought Ally was right for you after all, Aus."

"You better stop, now, Chris," Jace warned.

"If you didn't sleep with her, mind if I take a shot?" Chris said, chuckling to his teammates.

My face burned with the initial embarrassment, but then Trish screamed in my ear, reacting to Austin jumping from his seat. He reached over the table, grabbed Chris by the throat with one hand, and a fist full of t-shirt in the other. The linebacker slid across the table, and dozens of chairs grated across the floor as people stood to watch. Austin punching him repeatedly in the face, his elbow spiking high in the air before he landed each blow. The only thing Chris could do was to cover his face with his hands.

No one touched Austin. He was out of control, and his reputation left every one afraid to get in his way. The football players ducked and winced as they watched their teammate being assaulted without mercy on the tile floor.

"Austin!" I screamed, running around the table.

In mid-punch, Austin withheld his fist, and then released Chris' shirt, letting him fall to the floor. He was panting when he turned to look at me; I'd never seen him look so frightening. I swallowed. and took a step back as he shouldered past me.

I took a step to follow him, but Trish grabbed my arm. Jace kissed her quickly, and then followed his cousin out the door.

"Jesus," Trish whispered.

We turned to watch Chris' teammates pick him off the floor, and I cringed at his red and puffy face. Blood trickled from his nose, and Brazil handed him a napkin from the table.

"That crazy son–of- a- bitch!" Chris groaned, sitting on the chair and holding his hand to his face. He looked at me, then. "I'm sorry, Ally. I was just kidding."

I had no words to reply. I couldn't explain what had just happened anymore than he could.

"She didn't sleep with either of them," Trish said.

"You never know when to shut up, Jenks," Brazil said, disgusted.

Trish pulled on my arm. "C'mon. Let's go."

She didn't waste time tugging me to her car. When she put the gear in drive, I grabbed her wrist. "Wait! Where are we going?"

"We're going to Jace's. I don't want him to be alone with Austin. Did you see him? Dude's gone off the deep end!"

"Well, I don't want to be around him, either!"

Trish stared at me in disbelief. "There's obviously something going on with him. Don't you want to know what it is?"

"My sense of self-preservation is outweighing my curiosity at this point, Trish."

"The only thing that stopped him was your voice, Ally.

He'll listen to you. You need to talk to him."

I sighed and released her wrist, falling against the back of my seat. "All right. Let's go."

We pulled into the parking lot, and Trish slowed to a stop between Jace's Charger and Austin' Harley. She walked to the stairs, putting her hands on her hips with a touch of her own dramatic flare.

"C'mon, Ally!" Trish called, motioning for me to follow.

Hesitant, I finally followed, stopping when I saw Jace hurry down the stairs to speak quietly in Trish's ear. He looked at me, shook his head, and then whispered to her once again..

"What?" I asked.

"Jace doesn't…," she fidgeted, "Jace doesn't think it's a good idea that we go in. Austin is still pretty mad."

"You mean he doesn't think I should go in," I said.

Trish shrugged sheepishly, and then looked to Jace.

Jace touched my shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ally. He just doesn't…he doesn't want to see you right now."

"If I didn't do anything wrong, then why doesn't he want to see me?"

"I'm not sure; he won't talk to me about it. I think he's embarrassed that he lost his temper in front of you."

"He lost his temper in front of the entire cafeteria! What do I have to do with it?"

"More than you think," Jace said, dodging my eyes.

I watched them for a moment, and then pushed past

them, running up the stairs. I burst through the doors to find an empty living room. The door to Austin' room was closed, so I knocked.

"Austin? It's me, open up."

"Walk away, Pidge," he called from the other side of the door.

I peeked in to see him sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the window. Toto pawed at his back, unhappy about being ignored.

"What is going on with you, Aus?" I asked. He didn't answer, so I stood beside him, crossing my arms. His jaw was tensed, but it was no longer the frightening expression he had in the cafeteria. He seemed sad. The deep, hopeless kind.

"You're not going to talk to me about this?"

I waited, but he remained quiet. I turned for the door and he finally sighed. "You know the other day when Brazil mouthed off to me and you rushed to my defense? Well… that's what happened. I just got a little carried away."

"You were angry before Chris said anything," I said, returning to sit beside him on the bed.

He continued to stare out the window. "I meant what I said before. You need to walk away, Pidge. God knows I can't walk away from you."

I touched his arm. "You don't want me to leave."

Austin' jaws tensed again, and then he took me under his arm. He paused for a moment, and then kissed my forehead, pressing his cheek against my temple. "It doesn't matter how hard I try. You're going to hate me when it's all said and done."

I wrapped my arms around him. "We have to be friends. I won't take no for an answer," I quoted.

His eyebrows pulled in, and then he cradled me to him with both arms, still staring out the window. "I watch you sleeping a lot. You always look so peaceful. I don't have that kind of quiet. I have all this anger and rage boiling inside of me—except when I watch you sleep.

"That's what I was doing when Dallas walked in," he continued. "I was awake, and he walked in, and just stood there with this shocked look on his face. I knew what he thought, but I didn't set him straight. I didn't explain because I wanted him to think something happened. Now the whole school thinks you were with us both in the same night."

Toto nuzzled his way onto my lap, and I rubbed his ears. Austin reached over to pet him once, and then rested his hand on mine. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "If he believes the gossip, it's his own fault."

"It's hard to think anything else when he sees us in bed together."

"He knows I'm staying with you. I was fully clothed for Christ's sake."

Austin sighed. "He was probably too pissed to notice. I know you like him, Pidge. I should have explained. I owe you that much."

"It doesn't matter."

"You're not mad?" he asked, surprised.

"Is that what you're so upset about? You thought I'd be mad at you when you told me the truth?"

"You should be. If someone single-handedly sunk my reputation, I'd be a little pissed."

"You don't care about reputations. What happened to the Austin that doesn't give a shit what anyone thinks?" I teased, nudging him.

"That was before I saw the look on your face when you heard what everyone's saying. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"You would never do anything to hurt me." "I'd rather cut off my arm," he sighed.

He relaxed his cheek against my hair. I didn't have a reply, and Austin seemed to have said everything he needed to, so we sat in silence. Once in awhile, Austin would squeeze me tighter to his side. I gripped his shirt, not knowing how else to make him feel better other than to just let him hold me.

When the sun began to set, I heard a faint knock at the door. "Ally?" Trish's voice sounded small on the other side of the wood.

"Come in, Trish," Austin answered.

Trish walked in with Jace, and she smiled at the site of us tangled in each other's arms. "We were going to grab a bite to eat. You two feel like making a Pei Wei run?" "Agh…Asian again, Trish? Really?" Austin asked.

I smiled. He sounded like himself again.

Trish noticed as well. "Yes, really. You guys coming or not?"

"I'm starving," I said.

"Of course you are, you didn't get to eat lunch," he said, frowning. He stood up, bringing me with him. "Come on.

Let's get you some food."

He kept his arm around me, and didn't let go until we were in the booth of Pei Wei.

As soon as Austin left for the bathroom, Trish leaned in. "So? What did he say?" "Nothing," I shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow. "You were in his room for two hours. He didn't say anything?"

"He usually doesn't when he's that mad," Jace said.

"He had to have said something," Trish prodded.

"He said he got a little carried away taking up for me, and that he didn't tell Dallas the truth when he walked in. That's it," I said, straightening the salt and pepper.

Jace shook his head, closing his eyes.

"What, Baby?" Trish asked, sitting taller.

"Austin is," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Forget it."

Trish wore a stubborn expression. "Oh, hell no, you can't just—,"

She cut off when Austin sat down and swung his arm behind me. "Damn it! The food's not here yet?"

We laughed and joked until the restaurant closed, and then filed into the car for the ride home. Jace carried Trish up the stairs on his back, but Austin stayed behind, tugging on my arm to keep me from following. He looked up at our friends until they disappeared behind the door, and then offered a regretful smile. "I owe you an apology for today, so I'm sorry."

"You've already apologized. It's fine."

"No, I apologized for Dallas. I don't want you thinking I'm some psycho that goes around attacking people over the tiniest thing," he said, "but I owe you an apology because I didn't defend you for the right reason."

"And that would be…." I prompted.

"I lunged at him because he said he wanted to be next

in line, not because he was teasing you."

"Insinuating there is a line is plenty reason for you to defend me, Aus."

"That's my point. I was pissed because I took that as him wanting to sleep with you."

After processing what Austin meant, I grabbed the sides of his shirt and pressed my forehead against his chest. "You know what? I don't care," I said, looking up at him. "I don't care what people are saying, or that you lost your temper, or why you messed up Chris' face. The last thing I want is a bad reputation, but I'm tired of explaining our friendship to everyone. To hell with 'em."

Austin' eyes turned soft, and the corners of his mouth turned up. "Our friendship? Sometimes I wonder if you listen to me at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go in. I'm tired."

I nodded, and he held me against his side until we were inside the apartment. Trish and Jace had already shut themselves in their bedroom, and I slipped in and out of the shower. Austin sat with Toto outside while I dressed in my pajamas, and within half an hour, we were both in bed.

I rested my head on my arm, breathing out a long, relaxing puff of air. "Just two weeks left. What are you going to do for drama when I move back to Morgan?"

"I don't know," he said. I could see his tormented frown, even in the darkness.

"Hey," I touched his arm. "I was kidding."

I watched him for a long time, breathing, blinking, and trying to relax. He fidgeted a bit and then looked over at me. "Do you trust me, Pidge?"

"Yeah, why?"

"C'mere," he said, pulling me against him. I stiffened for a second or two before resting my head on his chest. Whatever was going on with him, he needed me near him, and I couldn't have objected even if I'd wanted to. It felt right lying next to him.


	13. )

Hey guys, I realised there were some mistake in the last chapter with the names so I changed them, hope its all okay now


	14. Chapter 13

Dez shook his head. "Okay, so you're with Dallas, or with Austin? I'm confused."

"Dallas's not talking to me, so that's sort of up in the air right now," I said, bouncing to readjust my backpack.

He blew out a puff of smoke, and then picked a piece of tobacco from his tongue. "So are you with Austin?" "We're friends, Dez."

"You realize everyone thinks you two are having some sort of freaky friends-with-benefits thing going on that you're not admitting to, right?"

"I don't care. They can think what they want."

"Since when? What happened to the nervous, mysterious, guarded Ally I know and love?"

"She died from the stress of all the rumors and assumptions."

"That's too bad. I'm going to miss pointing and laughing at her."

I smacked Dez's arm, and he laughed. "Good. It's about time you quit pretending," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Honey, you're talking to someone's who's lived most of his life pretending. I spotted you a mile away."

"What are you trying to say, Dez? That I'm closet lesbian?"

"No, that you're hiding something. The cardigans, the demure sophisticate that goes to fancy restaurants with Dallas Hayes…that's not you. Either you were a small town stripper or you've been to rehab. The latter's my guess."

I laughed out loud. "You are a terrible guesser!"

"So what's your secret?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"

His features sharpened with an impish grin. "I've shown you mine, now show me yours."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your sexual orientation isn't exactly a secret, Dez."

"Fuck! And I thought I had the mysterious sex kitten thing going for me," he said, taking another drag.

I cringed before I spoke. "Did you have a good home life, Dez?"

"My mom's great…my dad and I had a lot of issues to work out, but we're good, now." "I had Mick Abernathy for a father."

"Who's that?"

I giggled. "See? It's not a big deal if you don't know who he is." "Who is he?"

"A mess. The gambling, the drinking, the bad temper… it's hereditary in my family. Trish and I came here so I could start fresh, without the stigma of being the daughter of a drunken has-been."

"A gambling has-been from Wichita?"

"I was born in Nevada. Everything Mick touched turned to gold back then. When I turned thirteen, his luck changed."

"And he blamed you."

"Trish gave up a lot to come here with me so I could get away, but I get here and walk face-first into Austin."

"And when you look at Austin…,"

"It's all too familiar."

Dez nodded, flicking his cigarette to the ground. "Shit, Ally. That sucks."

I narrowed my eyes. "If you tell anyone what I just told you, I'll call The Mob. I know some of them, you know."

"Bullshit."

I shrugged. "Believe what you want."

Dez eyed me suspiciously, and then smiled. "You are officially the coolest person I know."

"That's sad, Dez. You should get out more," I said, stopping at the cafeteria entrance.

He pulled my chin up. "It'll all work out. I'm a firm believer in the whole things-happening-for-a-reason adage. You came here, Trish met Jace, you found your way to The Circle, something about you turned Austin Maddox's world upside down. Think about it," he said, planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"Hey now!" Austin said. He grabbed me by the waist, lifted me off my feet, returning me to the ground behind him. "You're the last person I'd have to worry about that shit from, Dez! Throw me a bone, here!" he teased.

Dez leaned to the side of Austin and winked. "Later, Cookie."

When Austin turned to face me, his smile faded. "What's the frown for?"

I shook my head, trying to let the adrenaline run its course. "I just don't like that nickname. It has some bad memories attached to it."

"Term of endearment from the youth minister?" "No," I grumbled.

Austin punched his palm. "Do you want me to go beat the piss out of Dez? Teach him a lesson? I'll take him out."

I couldn't help but smile. "If I wanted to take Dez out, I'd just tell him Prada went out of business, and he'd finish the job for me."

Austin laughed, nudging toward the door. "Let's go! I'm wasting away, here!"

We sat at the lunch table together picking on each other with pinches and elbows to the ribs. Austin' mood was as optimistic as the night I lost the bet. Everyone at the table noticed, and when he instigated a mini-food fight with me, it garnered the attention of those sitting at the tables around us.

I rolled my eyes. "I feel like a zoo animal."

Austin watched me for a moment, noted those staring, and then stood up. "I CAN'T!" he yelled. I stared in awe as the entire room jerked their heads in his direction. Austin bobbed his head a couple of times to a beat in his head.

Jaceley closed his eyes. "Oh, no."

Austin smiled. "get no….sa…tis…faction," he sang, "I can't get no….sat-is-fac-tion. 'Cuz I've tried…and I've tried…and I've tried…and I've tried…," he climbed onto the table as everyone stared, "I CAN'T GET NO!"

He pointed to the football players at the end of the table

and they smiled, "I CAN'T GET NO!" they yelled in unison. The whole room clapped to the beat, then.

Austin' sang into his fist, "When I'm drivin' in my car, and a man comes on the…ra-di-o…he's tellin' me more and more…about some useless in-for-ma-tion! Supposed to fire my im-agin-a-tion! I CAN'T GET NO!

Uh no, no, no!" He danced past me, singing into his imaginary microphone.

The whole room chanted in harmony, "HEY, HEY, HEY!"

"That's what I'll say!" Austin sang.

Austin jerked his hips, and a few whistles and squeals from the girls in the room fired off. He walked by me again, singing the chorus to the other side of the room, the football players his backup singers.

"I'll help you out!" A girl yelled from the back.

"…cuz I tried, and I tried, and I tried…," he sang.

"I CAN'T GET NO! I CAN'T GET NO!" his backups chanted.

Austin stopped in front of me and bent down. "When I'm watchin' my tv…and a…man comes on and tells me….how white my shirts can be! Well he can't be a man, 'cause he doesn't smoke….the same cigarettes as me! I can't…get no! Uh no, no, no!"

Everyone clapped to the beat and the football players sang, "HEY, HEY, HEY!"

"That's what I say!" Austin sang, pointing to his clapping audience. Some people stood and danced with him, but most just watched with amused amazement.

He jumped to the adjacent table and Trish squealed and clapped, elbowing me. I shook my head; I had died and woken up in High School Musical.

The football players were humming the base line, "Na, na, nanana! Na, na, na! Na na, nanana!"

Austin held his fist-microphone high, "When I'm…ridin'

'round the world…and I'm doin' this…and I'm signin' that!"

He jumped down, and then leaned across the table into my face, "And I'm tryin' to make some girl….tell me, uh baby better come back, maybe next week, 'cuz you see I'm. On. A losin' streak! I CAN'T GET NO! Uh no, no, no!"

The room clapped to the beat, the football team yelled their part, "HEY, HEY, HEY!"

"I can't get no! I can't get no! Satis-faction!" he crooned to me, smiling and breathless.

The entire room exploded into applause, even a few whistles. I shook my after he kissed my forehead, and then stood up to take a bow. When he returned to his seat in front of me, he chuckled.

"They're not looking at you, now, are they?" he panted. "Thanks. You really shouldn't have," I smiled.

"Als?"

I looked up to see Dallas standing at the end of the table. All eyes were on me once again.

"We need to talk," Dallas said, seeming nervous. I looked at Trish, Austin, and then to Dallas. "Please?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I nodded, following him outside. He walked past the windows to the privacy of the side of the building. "I didn't mean to draw attention to you again. I know how you hate that."

"Then you might have just called if you wanted to talk," I said.

He nodded, looking to the ground. "It wasn't my intention to find you in the cafeteria. I saw the commotion, and then you, and I just went in. I'm sorry."

I waited, and he spoke again, "I don't know what happened with you and Austin. It's none of my business… you and I have only been on a handful of dates. I was upset at first, but then I realized that it wouldn't have bothered me if I didn't have feelings for you."

"I didn't sleep with him, Dallas. He held my hair while I hurled a pint of Petron in his toilet. That's as romantic as it got."

He laughed once. "I don't think we've really gotten a fair shot…not with you living with Austin. The truth is, Ally, I like you. I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to stop thinking about you." I smiled and he took my hand, running his finger over my bracelet. "I probably scared you off with this ridiculous present, but I've never been in this situation before. I feel like I'm constantly competing with Austin for your attention."

"You didn't scare me off with the bracelet."

He pressed his lips together. "I'd like to take you out again in a couple of weeks, after your month is up with Austin. Then we can concentrate on getting to know each other without the distraction."

"Fair enough."

He leaned down and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against mine. "I'll call you soon."

I waved goodbye, and then returned to the cafeteria, passing Austin.

He grabbed me, pulling me onto his lap. "Breakin' up is hard to do?"

"He wants to try again when I'm back at Morgan."

"Shit, I'm going to have to think of another bet," he said, pulling my plate in front of me.

The next two weeks flew by. Other than class, I spent

every waking moment with Austin, and most of that time we spent alone. He took me to dinner, for drinks and dancing at the Red, bowling, and he was called out to two fights. When we weren't laughing ourselves silly, we were playwrestling, or snuggling on the couch with Toto, watching a movie. He made a point to ignore every girl that batted an eyelash at him, and everyone talked about the new Austin.

My last night in the apartment, Trish and Jaceley were inexplicably alsent, and Austin labored over a special Last Night dinner. He bought wine, set out napkins, and even brought home new silverware for the occasion. He sat our plates on the breakfast bar and pulled his stool to the other side to sit across from me. For the first time, I got the distinct feeling we were on a date.

"This is really good, Austin. You've been holding out on me," I said as I chewed the Cajun Chicken Pasta he had prepared.

He forced a smile, and I could see he was working hard to keep the conversation light. "If I told you before, you would have expected it every night." His smile faded, and his eyes fell to the table.

I rolled my food around on my plate. "I'm going to miss you, too, Austin."

"You're still gonna come over, right?"

"You know I will. And you'll be at Morgan's, helping me study just like you did before."

"But it won't be the same," he sighed. "You'll be dating Dallas, we're going to get busy…go in different directions."

"It's not going to change that much."

He managed a single laugh. "Who would have thought from the first time we met that we'd be sitting here? You couldn't have told me three months ago that I'd be this miserable over saying goodbye to a girl."

My stomach sank. "I don't want you to be miserable."

"Then don't go," he said. His expression was so desperate that the guilt formed a lump in my throat.

"I can't move in here, Austin. That's crazy."

"Says who? I just had the best two weeks of my life."

"Me, too."

"Then why do I feel like I'm never gonna see you again?"

I didn't have a reply. His jaws tensed, but he wasn't angry. The urge to go to him grew insistent, so I stood up and walked around the bar, sitting on his lap. He didn't look at me, so I hugged his neck, pressing my cheek against his.

"You're going to realize what a pain in the ass I was, and then you'll forget all about missing me," I said into his ear.

He puffed a breath of air as he rubbed my back.

"Promise?"

I leaned back and looked into his eyes, touching each side of his face with my hands. I caressed his jaw with my thumb; his expression was heartbreaking. I closed my eyes and leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth, but he turned so that I caught more of his lips than I'd intended.

Even though the kiss surprised me, I didn't pull back right away.

Austin kept his lips on mine, but he didn't take it any further.

I finally pulled away, playing it off with a smile. "I have a big day tomorrow. I'm going to clean up the kitchen, and then I'm going to head to bed." "I'll help you," he said.

We did the dishes together in silence, with Toto asleep at our feet. He dried the last dish and set it in the rack, and then led me down the hall, holding my hand a bit too tight. The distance from the mouth of the hallway to his bedroom door seemed to take twice as long. We both knew that goodbye was just a few hours away.

He didn't even try to pretend not to watch this time as I changed into one of his t-shirts for bed. He stripped down to his boxers, and climbed under the blanket, waiting for me to join him.

One I did, Austin flipped off the lamp, and then pulled me against him without permission or apology. He tensed his arms and sighed, and I nestled my face into his neck. I shut my eyes tight, trying to savor the moment. I knew I would wish for that moment back every day of my life, so I lived it with everything I had.

He looked out the window. The trees cast a shadow across his face. Austin clenched his eyes shut, and a sinking feeling settled over me. It was agonizing seeing him suffer, knowing that not only was I the cause of it…I was the only one that could take it away.

"Austin? Are you okay?" I asked.

There was a long pause before he finally spoke. "I've never been less okay in my life."

I pressed my forehead against his neck, and he squeezed me tighter. "This is silly," I said. "We're going to see each other every day."

"You know that's not true."

The weight of the grief we both felt was crushing, and an irrepressible need came over me to save us both. I lifted my chin, but hesitated; what I was about to do would change everything. I reasoned that Austin didn't see intimacy as anything but a way to pass the time, and I shut my eyes again and swallowed back my fears. I had to do something, knowing we would both lay awake, dreading every passing minute until morning.

My heart pounded as I touched his neck with my lips, and then tasted his flesh in a slow, tender kiss. He looked down with surprise, and then his eyes softened with the realization of what I wanted.

He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine with a delicate sweetness. The warmth from his lips Austin led all the way to my toes, and I pulled him closer to me. Now that we had taken the first step, I had no intention of stopping there.

I parted my lips, letting Austin' tongue find its way to mine. "I want you," I said.

Suddenly, the kiss slowed, and he tried to pull away. Determined to finish what I had started, my mouth worked against his more anxiously. In reaction, Austin backed away until he was on his knees. I rose with him, keeping our mouths melded together.

He gripped each of my shoulders to hold me at bay. "Wait a sec," he whispered with an amused smile, breathing hard. "You don't have to do this, Pidge. This isn't what tonight is about."

He was holding back, but I could see it in his eyes that his self-control wouldn't last long.

I leaned in again, and this time his arms gave way just enough for me to brush my lips against his. "Don't make me beg," I whispered against his mouth.

With those four words, his reservations vanished. He

kissed me, hard and eager. My fingers ran down the length of his back and settled on the elastic of his boxers, nervously running along the gather of the fabric. His lips grew impatient, then, and I fell against the mattress when he crashed into me. His tongue found its way to mine once again, and when I gained the courage to slide my hand between his skin and the boxers, he groaned.

Austin yanked the t-shirt over my head, and then his hand impatiently Austineled down my side, gripping my panties and slipping them down my legs with one hand. His mouth returned to mine once more as his hand slid up the inside of my thigh, and I let out a long, faltering breath when his fingers wandered where no man had touched me before. My knees arched and twitched with each movement of his hand, and when I dug my fingers into his flesh, he positioned himself above me.

"Pigeon," he said, panting, "it doesn't have to be tonight.

I'll wait until you're ready."

I looked above my head and reached for the top drawer of his night stand, pulling it open. Feeling the plastic between my fingers, I touched the corner to my mouth, tearing the package open with my teeth. His free hand left my back, and then pulled his boxers down, kicking them off as if he couldn't stand them between us.

The package crackled in his fingertips, and after a few moments, I felt him between my thighs. I closed my eyes.

"Look at me, Pigeon."

I peered up at him, and his eyes were intent and soft at the same time. He tilted his head, leaning down to kiss me tenderly, and then his body tensed, pushing himself inside of me in a small, slow movement. When he pulled back, I bit my lip with the discomfort; when he rocked into me again, I clenched my eyes shut with the pain. My thighs tightened around his hips, and he kissed me again.

"Look at me," he whispered.

When I opened my eyes, he pressed inside me again, and I cried out with the wonderful burning it caused. Once I relaxed, the motion of his body against mine was more rhythmic. The nervousness I had felt in the beginning had disappeared, and Austin grabbed at my flesh as if he couldn't get enough. I pulled him into me, and he moaned when the way it felt became too much.

"I've wanted you for so long, Ally. You're all I want," he breathed against my mouth.

He grabbed my thigh with one hand and propped himself up with his elbow, just inches above me. A thin sheet of sweat began to bead on our skin, and I arched my back as his lips traced my jaw and then followed a single line down my neck.

"Austin," I sighed.

When I said his name, he pressed his cheek against mine, and his movements became more rigid. The noises from his throat grew louder, and he finally pressed inside me one last time, groaning and quivering above me.

After a few moments, he relaxed, and let his breathing slow.

"That was some first kiss," I said with a tired, content expression.

He scanned my face and smiled. "Your last first kiss." I was too shocked to reply.

He collapsed beside me on his stomach, stretching one arm across my middle, and resting his forehead against my cheek. I ran my fingers along the bare skin of his back until I heard his breathing even out.

I lay awake for hours, listening to Austin' deep breaths and the wind weave through the trees outside. Trish and Jaceley came in the front door quietly, and I heard them tip toe down the hall, murmuring to each other.

We had packed my things earlier in the day, and I flinched at how uncomfortable the morning would be. I had thought once Austin slept with me his curiosity would be satiated, but instead he was talking about forever. My eyes snapped shut with the thought of his expression when he learned that what had happened between us wasn't a beginning, it was closure. I couldn't go down that road, and he would hate me when I told him.

I maneuvered out from under his arm and got dressed, carrying my shoes with me down the hall to Jaceley's room.

Trish sat on the bed, and Jaceley was pulling off his shirt in front of the closet.

"Everything okay, Ally?" Jaceley asked.

"Trish?" I said, signaling for her to join me in the hall.

She nodded, watching me with cautious eyes. "What's going on?"

"I need you to take me to Morgan now. I can't wait 'til tomorrow."

One side of her mouth turned up with a knowing smile.

"You never could handle goodbyes."

Jace and Trish helped me with my bags, and I stared out the window of Trish's car on my journey back to Morgan Hall. When we set down the last of the bags in my room, Trish grabbed me.

"It's going to be so different in the apartment, now."

"Thanks for bringing me home. The sun will be up in a few hours. You better go," I said, squeezing once before letting go.

Trish didn't look back when she left my room, and I

chewed my lip nervously, knowing how angry she would be when she realized what I'd done.

My shirt crackled as I pulled it over my head, the static in the air had intensified with the coming winter. Feeling a bit lost, I curled into a ball underneath my thick comforter, and inhaled through my nose; Austin' scent still lingered on my skin.

The bed felt cold and foreign, a sharp contrast to the warmth of Austin' mattress. I had spent thirty days in a cramped apartment with Eastern's most infamous tramp, and after all the bickering and late-night houseguests, it was the only place I wanted to be.

The phone calls began at eight in the morning, and then every five minutes for an hour.

"Ally!" Kira groaned. "Answer your stupid phone!"

I reached over and turned it off. It wasn't until I heard the banging on the door that I realized I wouldn't be allowed to spend the day holed-up in my room as planned.

Kira yanked on the knob. "What?"

Trish pushed past her, and stood beside my bed. "What in the hell is going on?" she yelled. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was still in her pajamas.

I sat up. "What, Trish?"

"Austin is a fucking wreck! He won't talk to us, he's trashed the apartment, threw the stereo across the room…

Jace can't talk any sense into him!"

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hand, and blinked. "I don't know."

"Bullshit! You're going to tell me what in the hell is going on, and you're going to tell me now!"

Kira grabbed her shower bag and fled. She slammed the door behind her, and I frowned, afraid she would tell the resident advisor, or worse, the Dean of Students.

"Keep it down, Trish, Jesus," I whispered.

She clenched her teeth. "What did you do?"

I assumed he would be upset with me; I didn't know he'd fly into a rage. "I…don't know," I swallowed.

"He took a swing at Jace when he found out we helped you leave. Ally! Please tell me!" she pleaded, her eyes glossing over. "It's scaring me!"

The fear in her eyes forced only the partial truth. "I just couldn't say goodbye. You know it's hard for me."

"It's something else, Ally. He's gone fucking nuts! I heard him call your name, and then he stomped all over the apartment looking for you. He barged into Jace's room, demanding to know where you were. Then he tried to call you. Over, and over and over," she sighed. "His face was… Jesus, Ally. I've never seen him like that.

"He ripped his sheets off the bed, and threw them away, threw his pillows away, shattered his mirror with his fist, kicked his door…broke it from the hinges! It was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life!"

I closed my eyes, forcing the tears that pooled in my

eyes down my cheeks.

Trish thrust her cell phone at me. "You have to call him. You have to at least tell him your okay."

"Okay, I'll call him."

She shoved her phone at me again. "No, you're calling him now."

I took her phone in my hand and fingered the buttons, trying to imagine what I could possibly say to him. She snatched it out of my hand, dialed, and then handed it to me. I held the phone to my ear, and took a deep breath.

"Trish?" Austin answered, his voice thick with worry.

"It's me."

The line was quiet for several moments before he finally spoke. "What the fuck happened to you last night? I wake up this morning, and you're gone and you…you just leave and don't say goodbye? Why?"

"I'm sorry. I—,"

"You're sorry? I've been going crazy! You don't answer your phone, you sneak out and, wha—why? I thought we finally had everything figured out!"

"I just needed some time to think."

"About what?" he paused."Did I hurt you?"

"No! It's nothing like that! I'm really…really sorry. I'm sure Trish told you. I don't do goodbyes."

"I need to see you," he said, his voice desperate.

I sighed. "I have a lot to do today, Austin. I have to unpack and I have piles of laundry."

"You regret it," he said, his voice breaking.

"It's not…that's not what it is. We're friends. That's not going to change."

"Friends? Then what the fuck was last night?" he said, anger bleeding through his voice.

I closed my eyes tight. "I know what you want. I just can't…do that right now."

"So you just need some time?" he asked in a calmer voice. "You could have told me that. You didn't have to run out on me."

"It just seemed like the easiest way."

"Easier for who?"

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what it would be like in the morning, loading Trish's car and…I couldn't do it, Austin," I said.

"It's bad enough that you aren't going to be here anymore. You can't just drop out of my life."

I forced a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. I don't want anything to be weird, okay? I just need to sort some stuff out. That's all."

"Okay," he said. "I can do that."

I hung up the phone, and Trish glared at me. "You SLEPT with him? You bitch! You weren't even going to tell me?"

I rolled my eyes and fell against the pillow. "This isn't about you, Trish. This has just become one convoluted clusterfuck."

"What's so difficult about it? You two should be deliriously happy, not breaking doors and hiding in your room!"

"I can't be with him," I whispered, keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

Her hand covered mine, and she spoke softly. "Austin needs work. Trust me, I understand any and all reservations you have about him, but look how much he's already changed for you. Think about the last two weeks, Ally.

He's not Mick."

"I'm Mick! I get involved with Austin and everything we've worked for…poof!" I snapped my fingers. "Just like that!"

"Austin wouldn't let that happen."

"It's not up to him, now is it?"

"You're going to break his heart, Ally. You're going to break his heart! The one girl he trusts enough to fall for, and you're going to nail him to the wall!"

I turned away from her, unable to see the expression that went with the pleading tone in her voice. "I need the happy ending. That's why we came here."

"You don't have to do this. It could work."

"Until my luck runs out."

Trish threw up her hands, letting them fall into her lap. "Jesus, Ally, not this shit again. We talked about this."

My phone rang, and I looked at the display. "It's

Dallas."

She shook her head. "We're still talking."

"Hello?" I answered, avoiding Trish's glare.

"Als! Day one of freedom! How does it feel?" he said.

"It feels…free," I said, unable to muster up any enthusiasm.

"Dinner tomorrow night? I've missed you."

"Yeah," I wiped my nose with my sleeve. "Tomorrow's great."

After I hung up the phone, Trish frowned. "He's going to ask me when I get back," she said. "He's going to want to know what we talked about. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Tell him that I'll keep my promise. By this time

tomorrow, he won't miss me."


	15. Chapter 15

Two tables over, one table back. Trish and Jace were barely visible from my seat, and I hunched over, watching Austin stare at the empty chair I usually occupied before sitting at the end of the lunch table. I felt ridiculous for hiding, but I wasn't prepared to sit across from him for an entire hour. When I finished my meal, I took a deep breath and walked outside to where Austin was finishing his cigarette.

I had spent most of the night trying to form a plan to get us to where we were before. If I treated our encounter the way he regarded sex in general, I would have a better chance. The plan risked losing him altogether, but I hoped his enormous male ego would force him to play it off the same way.

"Hey," I smiled.

He grimaced. "Hey. I thought you'd be at lunch."

"I had to run in and out, I have to study," I shrugged, doing my best impression of casual.

"Need some help?"

"It's Calculus. I think I've got it handled."

"I can just hang out for moral support" he smiled, digging

his hand into his pocket. The solid muscles in his arm tensed with the movement, and the thought of them flexing as he thrust himself inside me replayed with vivid detail in my head.

"Er…what?" I asked, disoriented from the sudden erotic thought that had flashed in my mind.

"Are we supposed to pretend the other night never happened?"

"No, why?" I feigned confusion and he sighed, frustrated with my behavior.

"I don't know…because I took your virginity?" He leaned toward me, saying the words in a hushed voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure it's not the first time you've deflowered a virgin, Aus."

Just as I had feared, my casual demeanor made him angry. "As a matter of fact, it was."

"C'mon…I said I didn't want any weirdness between us."

Austin took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked it to the ground. "Well, if I've learned anything in the last few days, it's that you don't always get what you want." "Hey, Alls," Dallas said, kissing my cheek.

Austin glowered at Dallas with a murderous expression.

"I'll pick you up around six?" Dallas said.

I nodded. "Six."

"See you in a bit," he said, continuing to class. I watched him walk away, afraid to endure the consequences of the last ten seconds.

"You're going out with him tonight?" Austin seethed. His jaw was clenched, and I could see it working under his skin.

"I told you he was going to ask me out after I got back to Morgan. He called me yesterday."

"Things have changed a little bit since that conversation, don't you think?"

"Why?"

He walked away from me, and I swallowed, trying to keep the tears at bay. Austin stopped and came back, leaning into my face. "That's why you said I wouldn't miss you after today! You knew I'd find out about you and Dallas, and you thought I'd just…what? Get over you? Do you not trust me, or am I just not good enough? Tell me, damn it! Tell me what the fuck I did to you to make you do this!"

I stood my ground, staring straight into his eyes. "You didn't do anything to me. Since when is sex so life or death to you?"

"Since it was with you!"

I glanced around, seeing that we were making a scene.

People were walking by slowly, staring and whispering to each other. I felt my ears burn, and it spread across my face, making my eyes water.

He closed his eyes, trying to compose himself before he spoke again. "Is that it? You don't think it meant anything to me?"

"You are Austin Moon."

He shook his head, disgusted. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were shoving my past in my face."

"I don't think four weeks ago constitutes the past." His face contorted and I laughed. "I'm kidding! Austin, it's fine. I'm fine, you're fine. There's no need to make a big deal of it."

All emotion disappeared from his face and he took a deep breath through his nose. "I know what you're trying to do." His eyes unfocused for a moment, lost in thought. "I'll just have to prove it to you, then." His eyes narrowed as he looked into my eyes, determined as he was before one of his fights. "If you think I'm just going to go back to fucking around, you're wrong. I don't want anyone else. You wanna be friends? Fine, we're friends. But you and I both know that what happened wasn't just sex."

He stormed past me and I closed my eyes, exhaling the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Austin glanced back at me, and then continued to his next class. An escaping tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. The curious stares of my classmates targeted my back as I plodded to class.

Dallas was on the second row, and I slid into the desk next to him.

A grin stretched across his face. "I'm looking forward to tonight."

I took a breath and smiled, trying to change gears from my conversation with Austin. "What's the plan?"

"Well, I'm all settled in my apartment. I thought we'd have dinner there."

"I'm looking forward to tonight, too," I said, trying to convince myself.

With Trish's refusal to help, Kira was a reluctant assistant to aid me in choosing a dress for my date with Dallas. As soon as I pulled it on over my head, I yanked it off and slipped on a pair of jeans instead. After brooding about my failed plan all afternoon, I couldn't talk myself into dressing up. Keeping the cool weather in mind, I pulled on an thin, ivory cashmere sweater over a brown tank top, and waited by the door. When Dallas's shiny Porsche pulled in front of Morgan, I pushed my way out the door before he had time to make it up the walk.

"I was going to come get you," he said, disappointed as he held open the door.

"Then I saved you a trip," I said, buckling my seat belt.

He slid in beside me and leaned over, touching each

side of my face, kissing me with his plush, soft lips. "Wow," he breathed, "I've missed your mouth."

His breath was minty, his cologne smelled incredible, his hands were warm and soft, and he looked fantastic in his jeans and green dress shirt, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. That excitement I had in the beginning was noticeably Alls sent, and I silently cursed Austin for taking that away.

I forced a smile. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

His apartment was exactly as I had imagined:

Immaculate, with expensive electronics in every corner, and most likely decorated by his mother.

"So? What do you think?" he said, grinning like a child showing off a new toy.

"It's great," I nodded.

His expression changed from playful to intimate, and he pulled me into his arms, kissing my neck. Every muscle in my body tensed. I wanted to be anywhere than in that apartment.

My cell phone rang, and I offered him an apologetic smile before answering.

"How's the date goin', Pidge?"

I turned my back to Dallas and whispered into the phone. "What do you need, Austin?" I tried to make my tone sharp, but it was softened by my relief to hear his voice.

"I wanna go bowling tomorrow. I need my partner."

"Bowling? You couldn't have called me later?" I felt like a hypocrite for saying the words, knowing I had hoped for an excuse to keep Dallas's lips off of me.

"How am I supposed to know when you're gonna get done? Oh. That didn't come out right…" he trailed off, sounding amused with himself.

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk about it then, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. You said you wanna be friends, but we can't hang out?" I rolled my eyes, and Austin huffed. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Are you coming or not?"

"How did you know I rolled my eyes? Are you stalking me?" I asked, noting the drawn curtains.

"You always roll your eyes. Yes? No? You're wasting precious date time."

He knew me so well. I fought the urge to ask him to pick me up right then. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Yes!" I said in a hushed voice, trying not to laugh. "I'll go."

"I'll pick you up at seven."

I turned to Dallas, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Austin?" he asked with a knowing expression.

"Yes," I frowned, caught.

"You're still just friends?"

"Still just friends," I nodded once.

We sat at the table, eating Chinese take-out. I warmed up to him after awhile, and he reminded me of how charming he was. I felt lighter, almost giggly, a marked change from earlier. As hard as I tried to push the thought from my head, I couldn't deny that it was my plans with Austin that had brightened my mood.

After dinner, we sat on the couch to watch a movie, but before the beginning credits were over, Dallas had me on my back. I was glad I had chosen to wear jeans; I wouldn't have been able to fend him off as easily in a dress. His lips Auseled down to my collarbone, and his hand stopped at my belt. He clumsily worked to pull it open, and once it popped, I slid out from under him to stand up.

"Okay! I think a single is all you'll be hitting tonight," I said, buckling my belt.

"What?"

"First base….second base? Never mind. It's late, I better go."

He sat up and gripped my legs. "Don't go, Alls. I don't want you to think that's why I brought you here."

"Isn't it?"

"Of course not," he said, pulling me onto his lap. "You're all I've thought about for two weeks. I apologize for being impatient."

He kissed my cheek, and I leaned into him, smiling when his breath tickled my neck. I turned to him and pressed my lips against his, trying my hardest to feel something—but I didn't. I pulled away from him and sighed.

Dallas furrowed his brow. "I said I was sorry."

"I said it was late."

We drove to Morgan, and Dallas squeezed my hand after he kissed me goodnight. "Let's try again. Biasetti's tomorrow?"

I pressed my lips together. "I'm bowling with Austin tomorrow."

"Wednesday, then?"

"Wednesday's great," I said, offering a contrived smile.

Dallas shifted in his seat. He was working up to something. "Ally? There's a date party in a couple weekends at the House.…"

I inwardly cringed, dreading the discussion we would inevitably have.

"What?" he asked, chuckling nervously.

"I can't go with you," I said, letting myself out of the car.

He followed, meeting me at the Morgan entrance. "You have plans?"

I winced. "I have plans…Austin already asked me."

"Austin asked you what?"

"To the date party," I explained, a bit frustrated.

Dallas's face flushed, and he shifted his weight. "You're going to the date party with Austin? He doesn't go to those things. And you're just friends. It doesn't make sense for you to go with him."

"Trish wouldn't go with Jace unless I went."

He relaxed. "Then you can go with me," he smiled, intertwining his fingers in mine.

I grimaced at his solution. "I can't cancel with Austin, and then go with you."

"I don't see the problem," he shrugged. "You can be there for Trish, and Austin will get out of having to go. He is a staunch advocate for doing away with date parties. He thinks it's a platform for our girlfriends to force us to declare a relationship."

"It was me that didn't want to go. He talked me into it."

"Now you have an excuse," he shrugged. He was maddeningly confident that I was going to change my mind.

"I didn't want to go at all."

Dallas's patience had run out. "I just want to be clear; you don't want to go to the date party. Austin wants to go, he asked you, and you won't cancel with him to go with me, even though you didn't want to go in the first place?"

I had a hard time meeting his glare. "I can't do that to him, Dallas, I'm sorry."

"Do you understand what a date party is? It's something you go to with your boyfriend."

His patronizing tone made any empathy I'd felt for him disappear. "Well, I don't have a boyfriend, so technically I shouldn't go at all."

"I thought we were going to try again. I thought we had something."

"I am trying."

"What do you expect me to do? Sit at home alone while you're at my fraternity's date party with someone else?

Should I ask another girl?"

"You can do what you want," I said, irritated with his threat.

He looked up and shook his head. "I don't want to ask another girl."

"I don't expect you not to go to your own party. I'll see you there."

"You want me to ask someone else? And you're going

with Austin. Do you not see how completely Allsurd that is?"

I crossed my arms, ready for a fight. "I told him I would go before you and I ever went out, Dallas. I can't cancel on him."

"You can't, or you don't want to?"

"Same difference. I'm sorry that you don't understand." I pulled the door open to Morgan, and Dallas put his hand on mine.

"All right," he sighed in resignation. "This is obviously an issue I'm going to have to work through. Austin is one of your best friends, I do understand that. I don't want it to affect our relationship. Okay?" "Okay," I said, nodding.

He opened the door and gestured me to walk through, kissing my cheek before I walked inside. "See you Wednesday at six?"

"Six," I smiled, waving as I walked up the stairs.

Trish was walking out of the shower room when I turned the corner, and her eyes brightened when she recognized me. "Hey, chickie! How'd it go?" "It went," I said, deflated. "Uh oh."

"Don't tell Austin, okay?"

She huffed. "I won't. What happened?"

"Dallas asked me to the date party."

Trish tightened her towel. "You're not bailing on Aus, are you?"

"No, and Dallas's not happy about it."

"Understandable," she said, nodding. "It's also too damn bad."

Trish pulled the strands of her long, wet hair over one shoulder, and drops of water trickled down her bare skin. She was a walking contradiction. She applied to Eastern so we could move together. She was my selfproclaimed conscience, intent on stepping in when I gave into my imbedded tendencies to fly off track. It went against everything we talked about for me to get involved with Austin, and she had become his overly-enthusiastic cheerleader.

I leaned against the wall. "Would you be mad if I didn't go at all?"

"No, I would be unbelievably and irrevocably pissed off.

That's grounds for a full blown cat fight, Ally."

"Then I guess I'm going," I said, shoving my key in the lock. My cell phone rang, and a picture of Austin making a funny face appeared on the display. "Hello?"

"You home, yet?"

"Yeah, he dropped me off about five minutes ago."

"I'll be there in five more."

"Wait! Austin?" I said after he'd hung up.

Trish laughed. "You just had a disappointing date with Dallas, and you smiled when Austin called. Are you really that dense?"

"I didn't smile," I protested. "He's coming here. Will you meet him outside and tell him I went to bed?"

"You did, too, and no…go tell him yourself."

"Yes, Trish, me going out there to tell him I'm in bed is so gonna work." She turned her back to me, walking to her room. I threw up my hands, letting them fall to my thighs. "Trish! Please?"

"Have fun, Ally," she smiled, disappearing into her room.

I walked down the stairs to see Austin on his motorcycle, parked at the front steps. He wore a white tshirt with black artwork, setting off the tattoos on his arms.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, tugging my jacket tighter.

"You look nice. Did you have a good time?"

"Uh…yeah, thanks," I said, distracted. "What are you doing here?"

He pulled back the throttle, and the engine snarled. "I was going to take a ride to clear my head. I want you to come with me."

"It's cold, Aus."

"You want me to go get Jace's car?"

"We're going bowling tomorrow. Can't you wait until then?"

"I went from being with you every second of the day to seeing you for ten minutes if I'm lucky."

I smiled and shook my head. "It's only been two days, Aus."

"I miss you. Get your ass on the seat and let's go."

I couldn't argue. I missed him, too. More than I would ever admit to him. I zipped up my jacket and climbed on behind him, slipping my fingers through the belt loops of his jeans. He pulled my wrists to his chest and then folded them across one another. Once he was satisfied that I was holding him tightly enough, he took off, racing down the road.

I rested my cheek against his back and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. It reminded me of his apartment, and his sheets, and the way he smelled when he walked around with a towel around his waist. The city blurred past us, and I didn't care how fast he was driving, or how cold the wind was as it whipped across my skin; I wasn't even paying attention to where we were. The only thing I could think about was his body against mine. We had no destination or time frame, and we drove the streets long after they had been abandoned by everyone but us.

Austin pulled into a gas station and parked. "You want anything?" he asked.

I shook my head, climbing off the bike to stretch my legs. He watched me rake my fingers through the tangles in my hair, and smiled.

"Quit it. You're fucking beautiful."

"Just point me to the nearest eighties rock video," I said.

He laughed, and then yawned, swatting at the moths that buzzed around him. The nozzle clicked, sounding louder than it should in the quiet night. We seemed to be the only two people on earth.

I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. "Oh my God, Aus. It's three in the morning."

"You wanna go back?" he asked, his face shadowed with disappointment.

I pressed my lips together. "We better."

"We're still going bowling tonight?"

"I told you I would."

"And you're still going to Sig Tau with me in a couple weeks, right?"

"Are you insinuating that I don't follow through? I find that a little insulting."

He pulled the nozzle from his tank and hooked it on its

base. "I just never know what you're going to do anymore."

He sat on his bike and helped me to climb on behind him. I hooked my fingers in his belt loops and then thought better of it, wrapping my arms around him.

He sighed and leaned the bike upright, reluctant to start the engine. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the handle bars. He took a breath, beginning to speak, and then shook his head.

"You're important to me, you know," I said, squeezing him.

"I don't understand you, Pigeon. I thought I knew women, but you're so fucking confusing I don't know which way is up."

"I don't understand you, either. You're supposed to be Eastern's ladies' man. I'm not getting the full freshmen experience they promised in the brochure," I teased.

"Well, that's a first. I've never had a girl sleep with me to get me to leave her alone," he said, keeping his back to me.

"That's not what it was, Austin," I lied, ashamed that he had guessed my intentions without realizing how right he was.

He shook his head and started the engine, pulling out onto the street. He drove uncharacteristically slow, stopping at all the yellow lights, taking the long way to campus.

When we pulled in front of the entrance of Morgan Hall, the same sadness I felt the night I left the apartment consumed me. It knew it was ridiculous to be so emotional, but each time I did something to push him away, I was terrified it would work.

He walked me to the door, and I pulled out my keys, avoiding his eyes. As I fumbled with the metal in my hand, his hand was suddenly at my chin, his thumb softly touching my lips.

"Did he kiss you?" he asked.

I pulled away, surprised that his fingers caused a burning feeling that seared every nerve from my mouth to my toes. "You really know how to screw up a perfect night, don't you?"

"You thought it was perfect, huh? Does that mean you had a good time?"

"I always do when I'm with you."

He looked to the ground and his eyebrows pulled together. "Did he kiss you?" "Yes," I sighed, irritated.

His eyes closed tight. "Is that all?"

"That is none of your business!" I said, yanking open the door.

Austin pushed it closed and stood in my way, his expression apologetic. "I need to know."

"No you don't! Move, Austin!"

"Pigeon…,"

"You think because I'm no longer a virgin, I'll screw anyone that'll have me? Thanks!" I said, shoving him.

"I didn't say that, damn it! Is it too much to ask for a little peace of mind?"

"Why would it give you peace of mind to know if I'm sleeping with Dallas?"

"How can you not know? It's obvious to everyone else but you!" he said, exasperated.

"I guess I'm just an idiot, then. You're on a roll tonight, Aus," I said, reaching for the door handle.

He gripped my shoulders. "The way I feel about you… it's crazy."

"You got the crazy part right," I snapped, pulling away from him.

"I practiced this in my head the whole time we were on the bike, so just hear me out," he said.

"Austin—,"

"I know we're fucked up, all right? I'm impulsive, and hottempered, and you get under my skin like no one else. You act like you hate me one minute, and then you need me the next. I never get anything right, and I don't deserve you…but I fucking love you, Ally. I love you more than I've loved anyone or anything, ever. When you're around, I don't need booze, or money, or the fighting, or the one-night stands… all I need is you. You're all I think about. You're all I dream about. You're all I want."

My plan to feign ignorance was an epic fail. I couldn't pretend to be impervious when he had laid all of his cards on the table. When we met, something inside both of us had changed, and whatever that was, it made us need each other. For reasons unknown to me, I was his exception, and as much as I had tried to fight my feelings, he was mine.

He shook his head, cupped each side of my face, and looked into my eyes. "Did you sleep with him?"

Hot tears filled my eyes as I shook my head no. He slammed his lips against mine, and his tongue entered my mouth without hesitation. Unable to control myself, I gripped his shirt in my fists, and pulled him to me. He hummed in his amazing, deep voice, and gripped me so tight that it was difficult to breathe.

He pulled back, breathless. "Call Dallas. Tell him you don't wanna see him anymore. Tell him you're with me." I closed my eyes. "I can't be with you, Austin." "Why the hell not?" he said, letting go.

I shook my head, afraid of his reaction to the truth.

He laughed once. "Unbelievable. The one girl I want, and she doesn't want me."

I swallowed, knowing I would have to get closer to the truth than I had in months. "When Trish and I moved out here, it was with the understanding that my life was going to turn out a certain way. Or, that it wouldn't turn out a certain way. The fighting, the gambling, the drinking…it's what I left behind. When I'm around you…it's all right there for me in an irresistible, tattooed package. I didn't move hundreds of miles away to live it all over again."

He pulled my chin up so that I would face him. "I know you deserve better than me. You think I don't know that? But if there was any woman made for me…it's you. I'll do whatever I have to do, Pidge. Do you hear me? I'll do anything."

I turned away from his grip, ashamed that I couldn't tell him the truth. I was the one that wasn't good enough. I would be the one to ruin everything; to ruin him. He would hate me one day, and I couldn't see the look in his eye when he came to that conclusion.

He held the door shut with his hand. "I'll stop fighting the second I graduate. I won't drink a single drop again. I'll give you the happy ever after, Pigeon. If you just believe in me, I can do it."

"I don't want you to change."

"Then tell me what to do. Tell me and I'll do it," he pleaded.

Any thoughts of being with Dallas were long gone, and I knew it was because of my feelings for Austin. I thought about the different paths my life would take from that moment—trusting Austin with a leap of faith and risking the unknown, or pushing him away and knowing exactly where I would end up, which included a life without him—either decision terrified me.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked.

Austin pulled his brows together, confused. "Sure," he said, pulling his phone from his pocket, handing it to me.

I dialed, and then closed my eyes as it rang in my ear.

"Austin? What the hell? Do you know what time it is?" Dallas answered. His voice was deep and raspy, and I instantly felt my heart vibrating in my chest. It hadn't occurred to me that he would know I had called from Austin' phone.

My next words somehow found their way to my trembling lips. "I'm sorry for calling you so early, but this couldn't wait. I…can't go to dinner with you on Wednesday."

"It's almost four in the morning, Ally. What's going on?"

"I can't see you at all, actually."

"Alls..."

"I'm…pretty sure I'm in love with Austin," I said, bracing for his reaction.

After a few moments of shocked silence, he hung up in my ear.

My eyes still focused on the pavement, I handed Austin his phone, and then reluctantly peered up at his expression. A combination of confusion, shock, and adoration scrolled across his face.

"He hung up," I grimaced.

He scanned my face with careful hope in his eyes. "You love me?"

"It's the tattoos," I shrugged.

A wide smile stretched across his face, making his dimple sink into his cheek. "Come home with me," he said, enveloping me in his arms.

My eyebrows shot up. "You said all that to get me in bed? I must have made quite an impression."

"The only thing I'm thinking about right now is holding you in my arms all night." "Let's go," I smiled.

Despite the excessive speed and the shortcuts, the ride to the apartment seemed endless. When we finally arrived, Austin carried me up the stairs. I giggled against his lips as he fumbled to unlock the door. When he set me on my feet and closed the door behind us, he let out a long, relieved sigh.

"It hasn't seemed like home since you left," he said, kissing my lips.

Toto scampered down the hall and wagged his tiny tail, pawing at my legs. I cooed at him as I lifted him off the floor.

Jace's bed squeaked, and then his feet stomped across the floor. His door flew open as he squinted from the light. "Fuck no, Aus, you're not pulling this shit! You're in love with Ab…," his eyes focused and he recognized his mistake, "…by. Hey, Ally."

"Hey, Jace," I smiled, setting Toto on the floor.

Austin pulled me past his still-shocked cousin, and kicked the door shut behind us, pulling me into his arms and kissing me without a second thought, as if we had done it a million times before. I pulled his shirt over his head, and he slipped my jacket off my shoulders. I stopped kissing him long enough to remove my sweater and tank top, and then crashed into him again. We undressed each other, and within seconds he lowered me to his mattress. I reached above my head to pull open the drawer and plunged my hand inside, searching for anything that crackled.

"Shit," he said, panting and frustrated. "I got rid of them." "What? All of them?" I breathed.

"I thought you didn't…if I wasn't with you, I wasn't going to need them."

"You're kidding me!" I said, letting my head fall against the headboard.

His forehead fell against my chest. "Consider yourself the opposite of a foregone conclusion."

I smiled, and kissed him. "You've never been with anyone without one?"

He shook his head. "Never." I looked around for a moment, lost in thought. He laughed once at my expression. "What are you doing?

"Ssh, I'm counting." Austin watched me for a moment, and then leaned down to kiss my neck. "I can't concentrate while you're doing tha…" I sighed, "the twenty-fifth and two days…," I breathed.

Austin chuckled. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"We're good," I said, sliding down so I was directly beneath him.

He pressed his chest against mine, and kissed me tenderly. "Are you sure?"

I let my hands glide from his shoulders to his backside and pulled him against me. He closed his eyes, and let out a long, deep groan.

"Oh my God, Ally," he breathed. He rocked into me

again, another hum emanating from his throat. "Holy shit, you feel amazing."

"Is it different?"

He looked into my eyes. "It's different with you, anyway, but," he took in a deep breath and tensed again, closing his eyes for a moment, "I'm never going to be the same after this."

His lips searched every inch of my neck, and when he found his way to my mouth, I sunk my fingertips into the muscles of his shoulders, losing myself in the intensity of the kiss.

Austin brought my hands above my head and intertwined his fingers with mine, squeezing my hands with each thrust. His movements became a bit rougher, and I dug my nails into his hands, my insides tensing with incredible force.

I cried out, biting my lip and clenching my eyes shut.

"Ally," he whispered, sounding conflicted, "I need a…I need to…,"

"Don't stop," I begged.

He rocked into me again, groaning so loudly that I covered his mouth. After a few labored breaths, he looked into my eyes, and then kissed me over and over. His hands cupped each side of my face and then he kissed me again, slower, more tender. He touched his lips to mine, and then my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, and then finally returned to my lips.

I smiled and sighed, exhaustion setting in. Austin pulled me next to him, situating the covers over us. I rested my cheek against his chest, and he kissed my forehead once more, locking his fingers together behind me.

"Don't leave this time, okay? I wanna wake up just like this in the morning."

I kissed his chest, feeling guilty that he had to ask. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **Disclaimer - I don't own anything**


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke on my stomach, naked and tangled in Austin Moon's sheets. I kept my eyes closed, feeling his fingers caressing my arm and back. He exhaled with a deep, contented sigh, speaking in a hushed voice.

"I love you, Ally. I'm going to make you happy, I swear it."

The bed concaved as he shifted, and then his lips were on my back in slow, small kisses. I remained still, and just as he had made his way up to the skin just below my ear, he left me to walk across the room. His footsteps leisurely plodded down the hall, and the pipes whined with the water pressure of the shower. I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching. Every muscle in my body ached, muscles that I never knew I had. I held the sheet to my chest, looking out the window, watching the yellow and red leaves spiral from their branches to the ground. His cell phone vibrated somewhere on the floor, and after clumsily searching the crumpled clothes on the floor, I found it in his jeans pocket. The display was lit with only a number, no name. "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Is uh…is Austin there?" a woman asked.

"He's in the shower, can I take a message?"

"Of course he is. Tell him that Megan called, would ya?"

Austin walked in, tightening his towel around his water splotched waist, and smiled as I held out his phone.

"It's for you," I said.

He kissed me before looking at the display, and then shook his head.

"Yeah? It was my girlfriend, what do you need, Megan?" He listened for a moment and then smiled, "Well, Pigeon's special, what can I say?"

After a long pause, he rolled his eyes. I could only imagine what she was saying.

"Don't be a bitch, Megan. Listen, you can't call my phone anymore….Well, love'll do that to ya," he said, looking at me with a soft expression. "Yes, with Ally. I mean it, Meg, no more phone calls…Later." He tossed his phone on the bed, and then sat beside me. "She was a little pissy. Did she say anything to you?"

"No, she just asked for you."

"I erased the few numbers I had on my phone, but I guess that doesn't stop them from calling me. If they don't figure it out on their own, I'll set them straight." He watched me expectantly, and I couldn't help but smile. I had never seen this side of him. "I trust you, you know." He pressed his lips to mine. "I wouldn't blame you if you expected me to earn it."

"I've got to get in the shower. I've already missed one class."

"See? I'm a good influence already." I stood up, and he tugged on the sheet. "Megan said there's a Halloween party this weekend at The Red Door. I went with her last year, it was pretty fun."

"I'm sure it was," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I just mean a lot of people come out. They have a pool tournament and cheap drinks…wanna go?"

"I'm not really…I don't do the dress up thing. I never have."

"I don't, either. I just go," he shrugged.

"Are we still going bowling tonight?" I asked, wondering if the invitation was just to get some alone time with me that he no longer needed.

"Well, hell yeah! I'm gonna kick your ass, too!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Not this time you're not. I have a new superpower."

He laughed. "And what's that? Harsh language?"

I leaned over to kiss his neck once, and then ran my tongue up to his ear, kissing his earlobe. He froze in place. "Distraction," I breathed into his ear. He grabbed my arms and flipped me onto my back.

"You're going to miss another class."

After finally talking him into leaving the apartment long enough to attend History class, we raced to campus, and slid into the seat just before Professor Cheney began. Austin turned his red baseball cap backwards to plant a kiss on my lips, in full view of everyone in the classroom. On our way to the cafeteria, he took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers as we walked. He seemed so proud to be holding my hand, announcing to the world that we were finally together. Dez noticed, looking at our hands, and then to me with a ridiculous grin. He wasn't the only one, our simple display of affection generated stares and murmuring of everyone we passed. At the door of the cafeteria, Austin blew out his last puff of smoke, looking to me when I hesitated. Trish and Jace were already inside, and Dez had lit another cigarette, leaving me to go in with Austin alone. I was certain the gossip had soared to a new level since Austin had kissed me in full view of everyone in our History class, and I dreaded walking out onto the stage the cafeteria presented.

"What, Pigeon?" he said, tugging on my hand.

"Everyone is watching us." He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed my fingers.

"They'll get over it. It's just the initial shock. Remember when we first started hanging out? Their curiosity died down after awhile and they got used to seeing us together. C'mon," he said, pulling me through the door. One of the reasons I had chosen Eastern U was for its modest population, but the exaggerated interest in scandal that came with it was at times exhausting. It was a running joke; everyone was aware of how ridiculous the rumor mill was, and yet they all shamelessly participated in it. We sat down in our usual spots with our food. Trish smiled at me with a knowing expression. She chatted as if everything was normal, but the football players at the other end of the table were staring at me like I was on fire. Austin tapped my apple with his fork.

"You gonna eat that, Pidge?"

"No, you can have it, Baby." Heat consumed my ears when Trish's head jerked to look at me. "It just came out," I said, shaking my head.

I peeked up at Austin , whose expression was a mixture of amusement and adoration. We had exchanged the term a few times that morning,

and it hadn't occurred to me that it was new to everyone else until it tumbled from my mouth.

"You two have just reached the level of annoyingly cute," Trish grinned.

Jace tapped my shoulder. "You staying over tonight?" he asked, his words garbled among the bread in his mouth.

"I promise I won't come out of my room cussing at you."

"You were defending my honor, Jace. You're forgiven," I said.

Austin took a bite of the apple and chewed, looking happy as I'd ever seen him. The peace in his eyes had returned, and even as the dozens of people watched our every move, everything felt…right. I thought of all the times I had insisted being with Austin was the wrong decision, and how much time I had wasted fighting my feelings for him. Looking across the table at his soft, brown eyes, and the dimple dancing in his cheek as he chewed, I couldn't remember what I was so worried about.

"He looks awful happy. Did you finally give it up, Ally?" Chris said, elbowing his teammates.

"You're not very smart, are ya, Jenks?" Jace said, frowning.

The blood instantly rose to my cheeks, and I looked to Austin who had murder in his eyes. My embarrassment took a back seat to Austin ' anger, and I shook my head dismissively.

"Just ignore him." After another tense moment, his shoulders relaxed a bit, and he nodded once, taking a deep breath. After a few seconds, he winked at me. I reached my hand across the table, sliding my fingers into his.

"You meant what you said last night, didn't you?" He began to speak, but Chris' laughter filled the cafeteria.

"Holy God! Austin Moon is whipped?"

"Did you mean it when you said you didn't want me to change?" he asked, squeezing my hand. I looked down at Chris laughing to his teammates, and then turned to Austin .

"Alsolutely. Teach that asshole some manners."

A mischievous grin spread across his face, and he walked down to the end of the table where Chris sat. Silence spread across the room, and Chris swallowed back his laughter.

"Hey, I was just givin' you a hard time, Austin ," he said, looking up at him.

"Apologize to Pidge," Austin said, glowering down at him. Chris looked down at me with a nervous grin.

"I…I was just kidding, Ally. I'm sorry."

I glared at him as he looked up to Austin for approval. When Austin walked away, Chris snickered, and then whispered something to Brazil. My heart began to pound when I saw Austin stop in his tracks and ball his hands into fists at his side. Brazil shook his head and huffed in an exasperated sigh.

"Just remember when you wake up, Chris…that you bring it on yourself."

Austin lifted Dez's tray off the table and swung it into Chris' face, knocking him off his chair. Chris tried to scramble under the table, but Austin pulled him out by his legs, and then began to wail on him. Chris curled into a ball, and then Austin kicked him in the back. Chris arched and turned, holding his hands out, allowing Austin to land several punches to his face. The blood began to flow, and Austin stood up, winded.

"If you even look at her you piece of shit, I'll break your fuckin' jaw!" Austin yelled.

I winced when he kicked Chris in the leg one last time. The women working in the cafeteria scampered out, shocked at the bloody mess on the floor.

"Sorry," Austin said, wiping Chris' blood from his cheek. Some of the students stood up to get a better look; others remained seated, watching with mild amusement. The football team simply stared at Chris' limp body on the floor, shaking their heads. floor, shaking their heads. Austin turned, and Jace stood, grabbing both my arm and Trish's hand, pulling us out the door behind his cousin. We walked the short distance to Morgan Hall, and Trish and I sat on the front steps, watching Austin pace back and forth.

"You okay, Aus?" Jace asked.

"Just…give me a minute," he said, putting his hands low on his hips as he walked. Jace shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm surprised you stopped."

"Pidge said to teach him some manners, Jace, not kill him. It took everything I had to quit when I did."

Trish slipped on her large, square sunglasses to look up at Austin .

"What did Chris say that set you off, anyway?"

"Something he'll never say again," Austin seethed.

Trish looked to Jace, who shrugged. "I didn't hear it."

Austin ' hands balled into fists again. "I'm goin' back in there."

Jace touched Austin ' shoulder. "Your girls out here. You don't need to go back in there."

Austin looked at me, forcing himself to stay calm. "He said…everyone thinks Pidge has…Jesus, I can't even say it."

"Just say it already," Trish muttered, picking at her nails. Dez walked up behind Austin , clearly thrilled by all the excitement.

"Every straight guy at Eastern wants to try her out because she landed the unattainable Austin Moon," he shrugged.

"That's what they're saying in there now, at least." Austin shouldered past Dez, heading for the cafeteria.

Jace bolted after him, grabbing his arm. My hands flew to my mouth when Austin swung, and Jace ducked. My eyes darted to Trish who was unaffected, accustomed to their routine. I could think of only one thing to do to stop him. I scrambled off the steps, wheeling around, directly in his path. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, and he gripped my thighs as I grabbed each side of his face, planting a long, deep kiss on his mouth. I could feel his anger melt away as he kissed me, and when I pulled away, I knew I had won.

"We don't care what they think, remember? You can't start now ," I said, smiling with confidence. I had more of an effect on him than I ever thought possible.

"I can't let them talk about you like that, Pigeon," he said with a frustrated frown, lowering me to my feet.

I slid my arms under his, interlocking my fingers behind his back. "Like what? They think I have something special because you've never settled down before. Do you disagree?"

"Hell no, I just can't stand the thought of every guy in this school wanting to bag you because of it." He pressed his forehead against mine.

"This is going to make me crazy. I can already tell."

"Don't let them get to you, Austin ," Jace said.

"You can't fight everybody."

Austin sighed. "Everybody. How would you feel if everybody thought about Trish like that?"

"Who says they don't?" Trish said, offended. We all laughed, and Trish made a face. "I wasn't kidding." Jace pulled her to her feet by her hands and kissed her cheek.

"We know, Baby. I gave up being jealous a long time ago. I'd never have time to do anything else." Trish smiled in appreciation, and then hugged him. Jace had an uncanny ability to make everyone around him feel at ease, no doubt the result from growing up around Austin and his brothers. It was probably more of a defense mechanism than anything. Austin nuzzled my ear, and I giggled until I saw Dallas approach. The same sense of urgency I'd felt when Austin wanted to return to the cafeteria overcame me, and I instantly let go of Austin to quickly walked the ten or so feet to intercept Dallas.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

I glanced behind me, and then shook my head as a warning. "Now is not a good time, Dallas. It's a really, really bad time, actually. Austin and Chris got into it at lunch, and he's still a little raw. You need to go."

Dallas eyed Austin , and then returned his attention to me, determined. "I just heard what happened in the cafeteria. I don't think you realize what you're getting yourself into. Austin is bad news, Ally. Everyone knows it. No one is talking about how great it is that you've turned him around…they're all waiting for him to do what he does best. I don't know what he's told you, but you have no clue what kind of person he is." I felt Austin ' hands on my shoulders.

"Why don't you tell her, then?" Dallas shifted nervously.

"Do you know how many humiliated girls I've taken home from parties after they've spent a few hours alone in a room with him? He's going to hurt you."

Austin fingers tightened in reaction, and I rested my hand on his until he relaxed. "You should go, Dallas."

"You should listen to what I'm saying, Als."

"Don't fucking call her that," Austin growled. Dallas didn't take his eyes from mine.

"I'm worried about you."

"I appreciate it, but it's unnecessary." Dallas shook his head.

"He saw you as a long-term challenge, Ally. He has you thinking you're different from the other girls so he could get you in the sack. He's going to get tired of you. He has the attention span of a toddler." Austin stepped around me, standing so close to Dallas that their noses nearly touched.

"I let you have your say. My patience has run out." Dallas tried to look at me, but Austin leaned in his way.

"Don't you fucking look at her. Look at me you spoiled shit stain." Dallas focused on Austin ' eyes and waited.

"If you so much as breathe in her direction, I'll make sure you'll be limping through med school." Dallas took a few steps back until I was in his line of sight.

"I thought you were smarter than that," he said, shaking his head before turning away. Austin watched him leave, and then turned around, his eyes searching mine.

"You know that's a bunch of bullshit, right? It's not true."

"I'm sure that's what everyone is thinking," I grumbled, noting the interest of those walking by. "Then I'll prove them wrong."

As the week wore on, Austin took his promise very seriously. He no longer humored the girls that stopped him on his way to and from class, and at times he was rude about it. By the time we walked into The Red for the Halloween party, I was a little nervous about how he planned to keep the intoxicated co-eds away. Trish, Dez and I sat at a nearby table while watching Jace and Austin play pool against two of their Sig Tau brothers.

"Go, Baby!" Trish called, standing up on the rungs of her stool. Jace winked at her and then took his shot, sinking it into the far right pocket.

"Wooo!" she squealed. A trio of women dressed as Charlie's Angels approached Austin while he waited his turn, and I smiled as he tried his best to ignore them. When one of them traced the line of one of his tattoos, Austin pulled his arm away. He waved her off so he could make a shot, and she pouted to her friends.

"Can you believe how ridiculous they are? The girls here are shameless," Trish said. Dez shook his head in awe.

"It's Austin . I think it's the bad-boy thing. They either want to save him, or think they're immune to his wicked ways. I'm not sure which."

"It's probably both," I laughed, giggling at the girls waiting for Austin to pay them attention. "Can you imagine hoping you're the one he'll pick? Knowing you'll be used for sex?"

"Daddy issues," Trish said, taking a sip of her drink. Dez put out his cigarette, and tugged on our dresses.

"Come on girls! The Dez wants to dance!"

"Only if you promise not to call yourself that ever again," Trish said. Dez jutted out his bottom lip, and Trish smiled.

"Come on, Ally. You don't wanna make Dez cry, do you?"

We joined the policemen and vampires on the dance floor, and Dez broke out his Timberlake moves. I glanced at Austin over my shoulder and caught him watching me from the corner of his eye, pretending to watch Jace sink the eight ball for the game. Jace collected their winnings, and Austin walked to the long, shallow table that bordered the dance floor, taking a drink. Dez flailed about the dance floor, finally sandwiching himself between Trish and me. Austin rolled his eyes, chuckling as he returned to our table with Jace.

"I'm going to get another drink, want anything?" Trish shouted over the music.

"I'll go with you," I said, looking to Dez and pointing at the bar. Dez shook his head and continued to dance. Trish and I shouldered through the crowd to the bar. The bartenders were overwhelmed, so we settled in for a long wait.

"The boys are making a killing tonight," Trish said. I leaned into her ear.

"Why anyone bets against Jace I'll never understand."

"For the same reason they bet against Austin . They're idiots," she smiled. A man in a toga leaned against the bar beside Trish and smiled.

"What are you ladies drinking this evening?"

"We buy our own beverages, thanks," Trish said, facing forward.

"I'm Mike," he said, and then pointed to his friend,

"This is Logan." I smiled politely, looking to Trish who made her best go away expression. The bartender took our order, and then nodded behind us, turning to make Trish's drink. She brought over a square glass full of pink, frothy liquid, and three beers. Mike handed her some money and she nodded.

"This is something else," Mike said, scanning the crowd.

"Yeah," Trish said, annoyed.

"I saw you dancing out there," Logan said to me, nodding to the dance floor.

"You looked good." "

Uh…thanks," I said, trying to remain polite, wary that Austin was just a few yards away.

"You wanna dance?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, thanks. I'm here with my—,"

"Boyfriend," Austin said, appearing out of nowhere. He glared at the men standing in front of us, and they backed away a bit, clearly intimidated. Trish couldn't contain her smug smile as Jace wrapped his arm around her. Austin nodded across the room.

"Run along, now."

The men glanced at Trish and me, and then took a few cautious steps backward before retreating behind the safety of the crowd. Jace kissed Trish.

"I can't take you anywhere!" She giggled, and I smiled at Austin , who was glowering down at me.

"What?"

"Why did you let him buy your drink?" Trish let go of Jace, noticing Austin ' mood.

"We didn't, Austin . I told them not to.

" Austin took the bottle from my hand. "Then what's this?"

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fucking serious," he said, tossing the beer in the trashcan by the bar.

"I've told you a hundred times…you can't be taking drinks from random guys. What if he put something in it?" Trish held up her glass.

"The drinks were never out of our sight, Aus. You're overreacting."

"I'm not talking to you," Austin said, his eyes boring into mine.

"Hey!" I said, instantly angry.

"Don't' talk to her like that."

"Austin ," Jace warned,

"let it go."

"I don't like you letting other guys buy you drinks," Austin said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Would it bother you to walk up to the bar and see me sharing a drink with some chick?" I nodded once.

"Okay. You're oblivious to all women, now. I get it. I should be making the same effort."

"It would be nice." He was clearly trying to subdue his temper, and it was a bit unnerving to be on the wrong side of his wrath. His eyes were still bright with anger, and an innate urge to go on the offensive bubbled to the surface.

"You're going to have to tone down the jealous boyfriend-thing, Austin . I didn't do anything wrong."

Austin shot me an incredulous look.

"I walk up here, and some guy is buying you a drink!"

"Don't yell at her!" Trish said.

Jace put his hand on Austin ' shoulder. "We've all had a lot to drink. Let's just get out of here." Jace's usually calming effect was lost on Austin , and I was instantly annoyed that his tantrum had ended our night.

"I have to tell Dez we're leaving," I grumbled, shouldering past Austin to the dance floor. A warm hand encapsulated my wrist. I wheeled around, seeing Austin ' fingers locked without regret.

"I'll go with you." I twisted my arm from his grip.

"I am fully capable of walking a few feet by myself, Austin . What is wrong with you?" I spied Dez in the middle, and pushed my way out to him.

"We're leaving!"

"What?" Dez yelled over the music.

"Austin is in a pissy mood! We're leaving!" Dez rolled his eyes and shook his head, waving as I left the dance floor. Just as I spotted Trish and Jace, I was tugged backward by a man in a pirate costume.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smiled, bumping up against me. I laughed and shook my head at the silly face he was making. Just as I turned to walk away, he grabbed my arm. It didn't take long for me to realize he wasn't grabbing at me, he was grabbing for me—for protection.

"Whoa!" he cried, looking beyond me with wide eyes. Austin barreled his way onto the dance floor, and plunged his fist straight into the pirate's face, the force sending both of us to the ground. With my palms flat on the wooden floor, I blinked my eyes in stunned disbelief. Feeling something warm and wet on my hand, I turned it over and recoiled. It was covered in blood from the man's nose. His hand was cupped over his face, but the bright red liquid poured down his forearm as he writhed on the floor. Austin scrambled to pick me up, seeming as shocked as I was.

"Oh shit! Are you all right, Pidge?" When I got to my feet, I yanked my arm from his grip.

"Are you insane?" Trish grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowd to the parking lot. Jace unlocked his doors and after I slid into my seat, Austin turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Pigeon, I didn't know he had a hold of you."

"Your fist was two inches from my face!" I said, catching the oil-stained towel Jace had thrown at me. I wiped the blood from my hand, revolted.

The seriousness of the situation darkened his face and he winced. "I wouldn't have swung if I thought I could have hit you. You know that right?"

"Shut up, Austin . Just shut up," I said, staring at the back of Jace's head.

"Pidge…," Austin began. Jace hit his steering wheel with the heel of his hand.

"Shut up, Austin ! You said you're sorry, now shut the fuck up!" The trip home was made in complete silence. Jace pulled his seat forward to let me out of the car, and I looked to Trish, who nodded with understanding. She kissed her boyfriend goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Baby." Jace nodded in resignation and kissed her.

"Love you." I walked past Austin to Trish's Honda, and he jogged to my side.

"C'mon. Don't leave mad."

"Oh, I'm not leaving mad. I'm furious."

"She needs some time to cool off, Austin ," Trish warned, unlocking her door. When the passenger side lock popped, Austin held his hand against the door.

"Don't leave, Pigeon. I was out of line. I'm sorry."

I held up my hand, showing him the remnants of dried blood on my palm. "Call me when you grow up." He leaned against the door with his hip.

"You can't leave." I raised an eyebrow, and Jace jogged around the car beside us.

"Austin , you're drunk. You're about to make a huge mistake. Just let her go home, cool off…you can both talk tomorrow when you're sober." Austin ' expression turned desperate.

"She can't leave," he said, staring into my eyes.

"It's not going to work, Austin ," I said, tugging on the door. "Move!"

"What do you mean it's not gonna work?" Austin asked, grabbing my arm.

"I mean the sad face. I'm not falling for it," I said, pulling away. Jace watched Austin for a moment, and then turned to me.

"Ally…this is the moment I was talking about. Maybe you should…,"

"Stay out of it, Jace," Trish snapped, starting the car.

"I'm gonna fuck up. I'm gonna fuck up a lot, Pidge, but you have to forgive me."

"I'm going to have a huge bruise on my ass in the morning! You hit that guy because you were pissed at me! What should that tell me? Because red flags are going up all over the place right now!"

"I've never hit a girl in my life," he said, surprised at my words.

"And I'm not about to be the first one!" I said, tugging on the door.

"Move, damn it!" Austin nodded, and then took a step back. I sat beside Trish, slamming the door. She put the car in reverse, and Austin leaned down to look at me through the window.

"You're going to call me tomorrow, right?" he said, touching the windshield.

"Just go, Trish," I said, refusing to meet his eyes. The night was long. I kept looking at the clock, and cringed when I saw that another hour had passed. I couldn't stop thinking about Austin and whether or not I would call him, wondering if he was awake as well. I finally resorted to sticking the ear buds of my iPod in my ear and listening to every loud, obnoxious song on my playlist. The last time I looked at the clock, it was after four. The birds were already chirping outside my window, and I smiled when my eyes began to feel heavy. It seemed like just a few moments later when I heard a knock at the door, and Trish burst through it. She pulled the ear buds from my ears and then fell into my desk chair.

"Mornin' sunshine. You look like hell," she said, blowing a pink bubble from her mouth and then letting it smack loudly as it popped.

"Shut UP, Trish!" Kira said from under her covers.

"You realize people like you and Aus are going to fight, right?" Trish said, filing her nails as she chewed the huge wad of gum in her mouth. I turned over on the bed. "You are officially fired. You are a terrible conscience." She laughed.

"I just know you. If I handed you my keys right now, you'd drive straight over there."

"I would not!"

"Whatever," she lilted.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning, Trish. They're probably still passed out cold." Just then, I heard a faint knock on the door. Kira's arm shot out from under her comforter and turned the knob. The door slowly opened, revealing Austin in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" he asked in a low, raspy voice. The purple circles under his eyes announced his lack of sleep, if he'd had any at all. I sat up in bed, startled by his exhausted appearance.

"Are you okay?" He walked in and fell to his knees in front of me. "I'm so sorry, Ally. I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his head in my lap. I cradled his head in my arms and peered up at Trish.

"I'm uh…I'm gonna go," she said, awkwardly fumbling for the door handle. Kira rubbed her eyes and sighed, and then grabbed her shower bag.

"I'm always very clean when you're around, Ally," she grumbled, slamming the door behind her. Austin looked up at me.

"I know I get crazy when it comes to you, but God knows I'm tryin', Pidge. I don't wanna screw this up."

"Then don't."

"This is hard for me, ya know. I feel like any second you're going to figure out what a piece of shit I am and leave me. When you were dancing last night, I saw a dozen different guys watching you. You go to the bar, and I see you thank that guy for your drink. Then that douchebag on the dance floor grAls you."

"You don't see me throwing punches every time a girl talks to you. I can't stay locked up in the apartment all the time. You're going to have to get a handle on your temper."

"I will. I've never wanted a girlfriend before, Pigeon. I'm not used to feeling this way about someone…about anyone. If you'll be patient with me, I swear I'll get it figured out."

"Let's get something straight; you're not a piece of shit, you're amazing. It doesn't matter who buys me drinks, or who asks me to dance, or who flirts with me. I'm going home with you. You've asked me to trust you, and you don't seem to trust me." He frowned.

"That's not true."

"If you think I'm going to leave you for the next guy that comes along, then you don't have much faith in me." He tightened his grip.

"I'm not good enough for you, Pidge. That doesn't mean I don't trust you, I'm just bracing for the inevitable."

"Don't say that. When we're alone, you're perfect. We're perfect. But then you let everyone else ruin it. I don't expect a one-eighty, but you have to pick your battles. You can't come out swinging every time someone looks at me." He nodded.

"I'll do anything you want. Just…tell me you love me."

"You know I do."

"I need to hear you say it," he said, his brows pulling together.

"I love you," I said, touching my lips to his.

"Now quit being such a baby." He laughed, crawling into the bed with me.

We spent the next hour in the same spot under the covers, giggling and kissing, barely noticing when Kira returned from the shower.

"Could you get out? I have to get dressed," Kira said to Austin , tightening her robe. Austin kissed my cheek, and then stepped into the hall.

"See ya in a sec." I fell against my pillow as Kira rummaged though through her closet.

"What are you so happy about?" she grumbled.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Do you know what co-dependency is, Ally? Your boyfriend is a prime example, which is creepy considering he went from having no respect for women at all to thinking he needs you to breathe."

"Maybe he does," I said, refusing to let her spoil my mood.

"Don't you wonder why that is? I mean…he's been through half the girls at this school. Why you?"

"He says I'm different."

"Sure he does. But why?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"It's dangerous to need someone that much. You're trying to save him and he's hoping you can. You two are a disaster." I smiled at the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter what or why it is. When it's good, Kira…it's beautiful." She rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless." Austin knocked on the door, and Kira let him in.

"I'm going to the commons to study. Good luck," she said in the most insincere voice she could muster.

"What was that about?" Austin asked.

"She said we're a disaster."

"Tell me something I don't know," he smiled. His eyes were suddenly focused, and he kissed the tender skin behind my ear.

"Why don't you come home with me?" I rested my hand on the back of his neck and sighed at the feeling of his soft lips against my skin.

"I think I'm going to stay here. I'm constantly at your apartment." His head popped up.

"So? You don't like it there?" I touched his cheek and sighed. He was so quick to worry.

"Of course I do, but I don't live there." He ran the tip of his nose up my neck.

"I want you there. I want you there every night."

"I'm not moving in with you," I said, shaking my head. "I didn't ask you to move in with me. I said I want you there."

"Same thing!" I laughed. Austin frowned.

"You're really not staying with me tonight?" I shook my head, and his eyes Auseled up my wall to the ceiling. I could almost see the wheels spinning inside his head.

"What are you up to?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm trying to think of another bet."

* * *

 **Chapter 15 done :)**

 **Im sorry that i haven't really left any comments lately, Since im not in school anymore, ive been so busy with work and i just haven't had the energy to wrote anything apart from editing chapter and posting them**

 **but honestly Your reviews make me so happy and motivate me to finish this story, You all make me laugh and smile**

 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **XDisclaimerX i don't own anything**


	17. Chapter 17

I flipped a tiny white pill in my mouth and swallowed, chasing it with a large glass of water. I was standing in the middle of Austin' bedroom in a bra and panties, getting ready to slip into my pajamas.

"What's that?" Austin asked from the bed.

"Uh…my pill?"

He frowned. "What pill?"

"The pill, Austin. You have yet to replenish your top drawer and the last thing I need is to worry about whether or not I'm going to get my period."

"Oh."

"One of us has to be responsible," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"My God you're sexy," Austin said, propping his head up with his hand. "The most beautiful woman at Eastern is my girlfriend. That's insanity."

I rolled my eyes and slipped the purple silk over my head, crawling in bed beside him. I straddled his lap and kissed his neck, giggling when he let his head fall against the headboard. "Again? You're gonna kill me, Pidge."

"You can't die," I said, covering his face with kisses. "You're too damn mean."

"No, I can't die because there are too many jackasses falling over themselves to take my place! I may live forever just to spite them!"

I giggled against his mouth and he flipped me onto my back. His finger slid under the delicate purple ribbon tied at the crest of my shoulder and slid it down my arm, kissing the skin it left behind.

"Why me, Aus?"

He leaned back, searching my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You've been with all these women, refused to settle down, refuse to even take a phone number… so why me?"

"Where is this coming from?" he said, his thumb caressing my cheek.

I shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"Why me? You have half the men at Eastern just waiting for me to screw up."

I wrinkled my nose. "That's not true. Don't change the subject."

"It is true. If I hadn't been chasing you from the beginning of school, you'd have more than Dallas Hayes following you around. He's just too self-absorbed to be scared of me."

"You're avoiding my question! And poorly, I might add."

"Okay! Why you?" A smile spread across his face and he leaned down to touch his lips to mine. "I had a thing for you since the night of that first fight."

"What?" I said with a dubious expression.

"It's true. You in that cardigan with blood all over you? You looked absolutely ridiculous," he chuckled.

"Thanks."

His smiled faded. "It was when you looked up at me. That was the moment. You had this wide-eyed, innocent look…no pretenses. You didn't look at me like I was Austin Moon," he said, rolling his eyes at his own words, "you looked at me like I was…I don't know, a person I guess."

"News flash, Aus. You are a person."

He brushed my bangs from my face. "No, before you came, Jace was the only one that treated me like anyone else. You didn't get all awkward, or flirt, or run your fingers through your hair. You saw me."

"I was a complete bitch to you, Austin."

He kissed my neck. "That's what sealed the deal."

I slipped my hands down his back and into his boxers. "I hope this gets old soon. I don't see myself ever getting tired of you."

"Promise?" he asked, smiling.

His phone buzzed on the night table and he smiled, holding it to his ear. "Yeah?...Oh, hell no, I got Pidge here with me. We're just getting' ready to go to bed…Shut the fuck up, Ant, that's not funny…Seriously? What's he doin' in town?" He looked at me and sighed. "All right. We'll be there in half an hour….You heard me, douchebag. Because I don't go anywhere without her, that's why. Do you want me to pound your face when I get there?" Austin hung up and shook his head.

I raised an eyebrow. "That is the weirdest conversation I've ever heard."

"That was Ant. Ashton is in town and it's poker night at my dad's."

"Poker night?" I swallowed.

"Yeah, they usually take all of my money. Cheatin' bastards."

"I'm going to meet your family in thirty minutes?"

He looked at his watch. "Twenty-seven minutes to be exact."

"Oh my God, Austin!" I wailed, jumping out of bed.

"What are you doing?" he sighed.

I rummaged through the closet and yanked on a pair of jeans, hopping up and down to pull them up, and then pulled the nightgown over my head, throwing it into Austin' face. "I can't believe you gave me twenty minutes notice to meet your family! I could kill you right now!"

He pulled my nightgown from his eyes and laughed at my desperate attempt to look presentable. I grabbed a black v-neck shirt and tugged it to its proper position, and then ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and ripping a brush through my hair. Austin walked up behind me, fully dressed and ready, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm a mess!" I said, frowning in the mirror.

"Do you even realize how beautiful you are?" he asked, kissing my neck.

I huffed, scampering into his room to slip on a pair of heels, and then took Austin' hand as he lead me to the door. I stopped, zipping up my black leather jacket and pulling my hair up into a tight bun in preparation for the blustery ride to his father's house.

"Calm down, Pigeon. It's just a bunch of guys sitting around a table."

"This is the first time I'm meeting your dad and your brothers…all at the same time…and you want me to calm down?" I said, climbing onto his bike behind him.

He angled his neck, touching my cheek as he kissed me. "They're going to love you, just like I do."

When we arrived, I let my hair fall down my back and ran my fingers through it a few times before Austin led me through the door.

"Holy Christ! It's the asshat!" one of the boys called.

Austin nodded once. He tried to look annoyed, but I could see that he was excited to see his brothers. The house was dated, with yellow and brown faded wallpaper and shag carpet in different shades of brown. We walked down a hall to a room straight ahead with the door wide open. Smoke wafted into the hallway, and his brothers and father were seated at a round, wooden table with mismatched chairs.

"Hey, hey…watch the language around the young lady," his dad said, the cigar in his mouth bobbing while he talked.

"Pidge, this is my dad, Mike Moon. Dad, this is Pigeon."

"Pigeon?" Mike asked, an amused expression on his face.

"Ally," I smiled, shaking his hand.

Austin pointed to his brothers. "Anthony, Angus, Ansel, and Ashton."

They all nodded, and all but Ashton looked like older versions of Austin; buzz cuts, brown eyes, their t-shirts stretched over their bulging muscles, and covered in tattoos. Ashton wore a dress shirt and loosened tie, his eyes were hazel green, and his dark blonde hair was longer by about an inch.

"Does Ally have a last name?" Mike asked.

"Dawson," I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Ally," Ashton said, smiling.

"Really nice," Ant said, giving me an impish once-over. Mike slapped the back of his head and he yelped. "What'd I say?" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Have a seat, Ally. Watch us take Aus's money," one of the twins said. I couldn't tell which was which; they were carbon copies of each other, even their tattoos matched.

The room was peppered with vintage pictures of poker games, pictures of poker legends posing with Mike and who I assumed to be Austin' grandfather, and antique playing cards along the shelves.

"You knew Stu Unger?" I asked, pointing to a dusty photo.

Mike's squinty eyes brightened. "You know who Stu Unger is?"

I nodded. "My dad's a fan, too."

He stood up, pointing to the picture beside it. "And that's Doyle Brunson, there."

I smiled. "My dad saw him play, once. He's unbelievable."

"Aus's granddaddy was a professional…we take poker very seriously around here," Mike smiled.

I sat between Austin and one of the twins while Anthony shuffled the deck with moderate skill. The boys put in their cash and Mike divvied out the chips.

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "You wanna play, Ally?"

I smiled politely and shook my head. "I don't think I should."

"You don't know how?" Mike asked.

I couldn't hold back a smile. Mike looked so serious, almost paternal. I knew what answer he expected, and I hated to disappoint him.

Austin kissed my forehead. "Play…I'll teach you."

"You should just kiss your money goodbye, now, Ally," Ashton laughed.

I pressed my lips together and dug into my purse, pulling out two fifties. I held them out to Mike and waited patiently as he traded them for chips. Anthony's mouth tightened into a smug smile, but I ignored him.

"I have faith in Austin' teaching skills," I said.

One of the twins clapped his hands together. "Hells yeah! I'm going to get rich tonight!"

"Let's start small this time," Mike said, throwing in a five dollar chip.

Anthony dealt, and Austin fanned out my hand for me. "Have you ever played cards?"

"It's been awhile," I nodded.

"Go fish doesn't count, Pollyanna," Anthony said, looking at his cards.

"Shut your hole, Ant," Austin said, glancing up at his brother before looking back down to my hand. "You're shooting for higher cards, consecutive numbers, and if you're really lucky, in the same suit.

The first hand, Austin looked at my cards and I looked at his. I mainly nodded and smiled, playing when I was told. Both Austin and I lost, and my chips had dwindled by the end of the first round.

After Ashton dealt to begin the second round, I wouldn't let Austin see my cards. "I think I've got this," I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure, Baby," I smiled.

Three hands later, I had won back my chips and annihilated the stacked chips of the others' with a pair of Aces, a straight, and the high card.

"Bullshit!" Anthony whined. "Beginner's luck sucks!"

"You've got a fast learner, Aus," Mike said, moving his mouth around his cigar.

Austin swigged his beer. "You're makin' me proud, Pigeon!" His eyes were bright with excitement, and his smile was different than I'd ever seen before.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Those that cannot do, teach," Ashton said, smirking.

"Very funny, asshole," Austin murmured.

Four hands later, I tipped back the last of my beer and narrowed my eyes at the only man at the table that hadn't folded. "The action's on you, Angus. You gonna be a baby or you going to put in like a man?"

"Fuck it," he said, throwing the last of his chips in.

Austin looked at me, his eyes animated. It reminded me of the expressions of those watching his fights.

"Whatdya got, Pigeon?"

"Angus?" I prompted.

A wide grin spread across his face. "Flush!" he smiled, spreading his cards face-up on the table.

Five pairs of eyes turned to me. I scanned the table and then slammed my cards down. "Read 'em and weep, boys! Aces and eights!" I said, giggling.

"A full house? What the fuck?" Ant cried.

"Sorry. I've always wanted to say that," I said, pulling in my chips.

Ashton' eyes narrowed. "This isn't just beginner's luck. She plays."

Austin eyed Ashton for a moment and then looked to me. "Have you played before, Pidge?"

I pressed my lips together and shrugged, displaying my best innocent smile. Austin' head fell back, bursting into a barrage of laughter. He tried to speak but couldn't, and then hit the table with his fist.

"Your girlfriend just fucking hustled us!" Angus said, pointing in my direction.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Anthony wailed, standing up.

"Good plan, Austin. Bring a card shark to poker night," Mike said, winking at me.

"I didn't know!" he said, shaking his head.

"Bullshit," Ashton said, eyeing me.

"I didn't!" he said through his laughter.

"I hate to say it, Bro. But I think I just fell in love with your girl," Ansel said.

"Hey, now," Austin said, his smile quickly fading into a grimace.

"That's it. I was going easy on you, Ally, but I'm winning my money back, now," Anthony warned.

Austin sat out for the last few rounds, watching his brothers try their hardest to regain their money. Hand after hand, I pulled in their chips, and hand after hand, Ashton watched me more closely. Every time I laid my cards down Austin and Mike laughed, Angus cursed, Ansel proclaimed his undying love for me, and Ant threw a full-blown tantrum.

I cashed in my chips and gave them all one-hundred dollars once we settled into the living room. Mike refused, but the brothers accepted with gratitude. Austin grabbed my hand and we walked to the door. I could see he was unhappy, so I squeezed his fingers in mine.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

"You just gave away four hundred bucks, Pidge!" Austin frowned.

"If this was poker night at Sig Tau, I would have kept it. I can't rob your brothers the first time I meet them."

"They would have kept your money!" he said.

"And I wouldn't have lost a second of sleep over it, either," Ansel laughed.

Ashton stared at me in silence from the corner of the room.

"Why do you keep starin' at my girl, Anth?"

"What did you say your last name was?" Ashton asked.

I shifted my weight nervously. Austin, noticing my unease, turned to his brother and put his arm around my waist. I wasn't sure if he was doing it in protective reaction, or he was bracing himself for what his brother might say.

"It's Dawson. What of it?"

"I can see why you didn't put it together before tonight, Aus, but now you don't have an excuse," Ashton said, smug.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Austin asked.

"Are you related to Mick Dawson by any chance?" Ashton asked.

All heads turned in my direction and I nervously raked my hair back with my fingers. "How do you know Mick?"

Austin angled his head to look into my eyes. "He's only one of the best poker players that ever lived. Do you know him?"

I winced, knowing I had finally been cornered into telling the truth. "He's my father."


	18. Chapter 18

The entire room exploded.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"I KNEW IT!"

"WE JUST PLAYED MICK DAWSON'S DAUGHTER!"

"MICK DAWSON? HOLY SHIT!"

Ashton, Mike and Austin were the only ones not shouting. "I told you guys I shouldn't play," I said.

"If you would have mentioned you were Mick Dawson's daughter, I think we would have taken you more seriously," Ashton said.

I peered over at Austin, who stared at me in awe. "You're Lucky Thirteen?" he asked, his eyes a bit hazy.

Anthony stood and pointed at me, his mouth opened wide. "Lucky Thirteen is in our house! No way! I don't fucking believe it!"

"That was the nickname the papers gave me. And the story wasn't exactly accurate," I said, fidgeting.

"I need to get Ally home, guys," Austin said, still staring at me.

Mike peered at me over his glasses. "Why wasn't it accurate?"

"I didn't take my dad's luck. I mean, how ridiculous," I chuckled, twisting my hair nervously around my finger.

Ashton shook his head. "No, Mick gave that interview. He said at midnight on your thirteenth birthday his luck ran dry."

"And yours picked up," Austin added.

"You were raised by mobsters!" Ant said, smiling with excitement.

"Uh...no," I laughed once. "They didn't raise me. They were just...around a lot."

"That was a damn shame, Mick running your name through the mud like that in all the papers. You were just a kid," Mike said, shaking his head.

"If anything it was beginner's luck," I said, desperately trying to hide my humiliation.

"You were taught by Mick Dawson," Mike said, shaking his head in awe. "You were playing pros, and winning, at thirteen years old for Christ's sakes." He looked at Austin and smiled. "Don't bet against her, son. She doesn't lose."

Austin looked at me, then, his expression still shocked and disoriented. "Uh...we gotta go, Dad. Bye, guys."

The deep, excited chatter of Austin' family faded as he pulled me out the door and to his bike. I twisted my hair into a bun and zipped up my coat, waiting for him to speak. He climbed onto his bike without a word, and I straddled the seat behind him.

I was sure he felt that I hadn't been honest with him, and he was probably embarrassed that he found out about such an important part of my life the same time his family had. I expected a huge argument when we returned to his apartment, and I went over a dozen different apologies in my head before we reached the front door.

He led me down the hall by my hand, and then helped me with my coat.

I pulled at the caramel knot on the crown of my head, and my hair fell past my shoulders in thick waves. "I know you're mad," I said, unable to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's not something I talk about."

"Mad at you?" he said. "I am so turned on I can't see straight. You just robbed my asshole brothers of their money without batting an eyelash, you have achieved legend status with my father and I know for a fact that you purposely lost that bet we made before my fight."

"I wouldn't say that..."

He lifted his chin. "Did you think you were going to win?"

"Well...no, not exactly," I said, pulling off my heels.

Austin smiled. "So you wanted to be here with me. I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

"How are you not mad right now?" I asked, tossing my shoes to the closet.

He sighed and nodded. "That's pretty big, Pidge. You should have told me. But I understand why you didn't. You came here to get away from all of that. It's like the sky opened up...everything makes sense, now."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Lucky Thirteen," he said, shaking his head and pulling my shirt over my head.

"Don't call me that, Austin. It's not a good thing."

"You're fucking famous, Pigeon!" he said, surprised at my words. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down around my ankles, helping me to step out of them.

"My father hated me after that. He still blames me for all his problems."

Austin yanked off his shirt and hugged me to him. "I still can't believe the daughter of Mick Dawson is standing in front of me, and I've been with you this whole time and had no idea."

I pushed away from him. "I'm not Mick Dawson's daughter, Austin! That's what I left behind. I'm Ally. Just Ally!" I said, walking over to the closet. I yanked a t-shirt off its hanger and pulled it over my head.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm a little star struck."

"It's just me!" I held the palm of my hand to my chest, desperate for him to understand.

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing. The way you're looking at me right now? This is exactly why I didn't tell you." I closed my eyes. "I won't live like that anymore, Aus. Not even with you."

"Whoa! Calm down, Pigeon. Let's not get carried away." His eyes focused and he walked over to wrap me in his arms. "I don't care what you were or what you're not anymore. I just want you."

"I guess we have that in common, then."

He led me to the bed, smiling down at me. "It's just you and me against the world, Pidge."

I curled up beside him, settling into the mattress. I had never planned on anyone besides myself and Trish knowing about Mick, and I never expected that my boyfriend would belong to a family of poker buffs. I heaved a heavy sigh, pressing my cheek against his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want anyone to know, Aus. I didn't want you to know."

"I love you, Ally. I won't mention it again, okay? Your secret's safe with me," he said, kissing my forehead.  
"Mr. Moon, think you could tone it down until after class?" Professor Chaney said, reacting to my giggling as Austin nuzzled my neck.

I cleared my throat, feeling my cheeks radiate with embarrassment.

"I don't think so, Dr. Chaney. Have you gotten a good look at my girl?" Austin said, gesturing to me.

Laughter echoed throughout the room and my face caught fire. Professor Chaney glanced at me with a half-amused, half-awkward expression and then shook his head at Austin.

"Just do your best," Chaney said.

The class laughed again, and I sunk into my seat. Austin rested his arm on the back of my chair, and the lecture continued. After class had been dismissed, Austin walked me to my next class.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you. I can't help myself."

"Try."

Dallas walked by, and when I returned his nod with a polite smile, his eyes brightened. "Hey Ally. See you inside." He walked into the classroom, and Austin glowered at him for a few tense moments.

"Hey," I tugged on his hand until he looked at me. "Forget about him."

"He's been telling the guys at the House that you're still calling him."

"That's not true," I said, unaffected.

"I know that, but they don't. He said he's just biding his time. He told Brad that you're just waiting for the right time to dump me, and how you call him to say how unhappy you are. He's starting to piss me off."

"He has quite an imagination." I glanced at Dallas and when he met my eyes and smiled, I glared at him.

"Would you get mad if I embarrassed you one more time?"  
I shrugged and Austin wasted no time leading me into the classroom. He stopped at my desk, setting my bag on the floor. He looked over at Dallas and then pulled me to him, one hand on the nape of my neck, one hand on my backside, and then kissed me, deep and determined. He worked his lips against mine in the way he usually reserved for his bedroom, and I couldn't help but grab his shirt with both fists.

The murmuring and giggles grew louder after it became clear that Austin is wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"I think he just got her pregnant!" someone from the back of the room said, laughing.

I pulled away with my eyes closed, trying to regain my composure. When I looked at Austin is, he was staring at me with the same forced restraint.

"I was just trying to make a point," he whispered.

"Good point," I nodded.

Austin is smiled, kissed my cheek and then looked to Dallas who was fuming in his seat.

"I'll see you at lunch," he winked.

I fell against my seat and sighed, trying to shake off the tingling between my thighs.

I labored through Calculus, and when class was over I noticed Dallas standing against the wall by the door.

"Dallas," I nodded, determined not to give him the reaction he was hoping for.

"I know you're with him. He doesn't have to violate you in front of an entire class on my account."

I stopped in my tracks and poised to attack. "Then maybe you should stop telling your frat brothers that I'm calling you. You're going to push him too far and I'm not going to feel sorry for you when he puts his boot in your ass."

He wrinkled his nose. "Listen to you. You've been around Austin too much."

"No, this is me. It's just a side of me you know nothing about."

"You didn't exactly give me a chance, did you?"

I sighed. "I don't want to fight with you, Dallas. It just didn't work out, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. You think I enjoy being the laughing stock of Eastern? Austin is Moon is the one we all appreciate because he makes us look good. He uses girls, tosses them aside, and even the biggest jerks at Eastern look like Prince Charming after Austin is."

"When are you going to open your eyes and realize that he's different, now?"

"He doesn't love you, Ally. You're a shiny new toy. Although, after the scene he made in class, I'm assuming you're not all that shiny anymore."

I slapped his face with a loud smack before I realized what I'd done.

"If you would have waited two seconds, I could have saved you the effort, Pidge," Austin said, pulling me behind him.

I grabbed his arm. "Austin, don't."

Dallas looked a bit nervous as a perfect red outline of my hand appeared on his cheek.

"I warned you," Austin said, shoving Dallas violently against the wall.

Dallas's jaws tensed and he glared at me. "Consider this closure, Austin. I can see now that you two are made for each other."

"Thanks," Austin said, hooking his arm around my shoulders.

Dallas pushed himself from the wall and quickly rounded the corner to descend the stairs, making sure Austin didn't follow with a quick glance.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked.

"My hand stings."

He smiled. "That was bad ass, Pidge. I'm impressed."

"He'll probably sue me and I'll end up paying his way into Harvard. What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting in the cafeteria?"

One side of his mouth pulled up in an impish grin. "I couldn't concentrate in class. I'm still feelin' that kiss."

I looked down the hall and then to him. "Come with me."

His eyebrows pulled together over his smile. "What?"

I walked backwards, pulling him along until I felt the knob of the Physics lab. The door swung open, and I glanced behind me, seeing that it was empty and dark. I tugged on his hand, giggling at his confused expression, and then locked the door, pushing him against it.

I kissed him and he chuckled. "What are you doin'?"

"I don't want you to be unable to concentrate in class," I said, kissing him again. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

"I'm not sure what I ever did without you," he said, holding me up with one hand and unbuckling his belt with the other, "but I don't ever want to find out. You're everything I've ever wanted, Pigeon."

"Just remember that when I take all of your money in the next poker game," I said, pulling off my shirt.


End file.
